Les 9 mOndes
by kalidu66
Summary: Drago Malfoy va devoir faire face a son destin, aidé de son parrain Severus Snape,du trio d'or et des jumeaux Weasley, Drago va devoir aller chercher l'aide dont les forces du bien ont cruellement besoin pour affronté Lord Voldemort,en parcourant 9 mondes
1. Chapter 1 Le jour ou tout avait basculé

**_Amis du jour bonjour^^_**

**_J'ai le très grand honneur de vous présenter le chapitre un corrigé par l'une de mes deux bêta du nom de Nimpossible97 dont je remercie infiniment _******

**_Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre corrigé, bonne lecture a tous !_**

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

**Le jour où tout avait basculé**

Dans une large et vaste forêt verdoyante, aux arbres immenses, assis aux côté d'une rivière calme, se trouvait un jeune homme qui regardait paisiblement un lac, dont le ruissèlement de l'eau apportait bien être et réconfort à ce garçon, qui était assis sur l'herbe fraîche et humide de ce matin. Ce jeune homme avait la peau blanche porcelaine avec des cheveux blond platine et des yeux de couleur gris métallique. Ce jeune homme regardait tranquillement sans ciller la rivière. Son visage était digne d'un ange tant sa beauté était sublime. En cet instant notre jeune Drago Malfoy pensait encore une fois de plus aux moments où sa vie et celle de sa famille avait basculé.

A présent lui et sa famille se trouvaient dans le camp où ils avaient méprisé et cruellement rabaissé pendant tant d'années.

Drago n'avait jamais pensé un seul jour de son existence, qu'un jour il aurait rejoint le camp de Saint Potter, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Car au moment où Potter devait affronter le terrible Seigneur Noir, sa majesté Potter n'avait point réussi à le tuer.

A cet instant pendant que Drago regardait la rivière, un Elfe de Maison du nom de Kitty qui ne portait qu'un bout de tissus gris foncé qui avait vécue des jours meilleurs fit son apparition. Elle avait des yeux globuleux verts de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Elle dit à son jeune maître que la maîtresse l'attendait la où résidait à présent la famille Malfoy.

- Que veux-tu Kitty, demanda Drago d'un air ennuyé.

- La maîtresse désire vous parler, dit l'Elfe de Maison en s'inclinant face contre terre.

- Bien, j'arrive, dit Drago en se levant.

- Bien maître je vais en informé maîtresse, dit l'Elfe en transplanant.

Puis Drago retourna au camp, qui contenait plusieurs personnes, dont beaucoup de  
sang-de-bourbes et de sang mêlés, mais Drago avait réussi à passer outre ces préjugés outrageants, et maintenant le Prince des Serpentard n'avait cure du statut de sang des personnes.

Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée du petit village, gardé par deux sorcier, Drago passa devant eux, salua chacun d'un signe de tête, puis continua son chemin pour aller voir sa mère qui l'attendait dans leurs modeste maison, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela une maison, se disait amèrement le jeune blond.

Car toute personne qui vivait dans ce village vivait dans les arbres, dans des sortes de cabanes en bois, d'ou les gens pouvaient monter dans leurs modeste demeure grâce a un système pratique, qu'avait inventé ces sorciers, pour avoir de quoi loger, pendant les nuits horriblement froides et humides.

Drago marchait tranquillement dans le village à présent, il voyait des jeunes enfants qui s'amusaient avec des balais pour jeunes sorciers, chacun avait son propre balai et ils faisaient des concours pour savoir lequel allait le plus vite, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces jeunes enfants allaient grandir dans un monde où tous, sang-de-bourbes et sang mêlés qu'ils étaient, allaient être chassé et tués a cause de leurs sang "impurs" selon le Lord Noir.

Puis il arriva enfin à sa propre maison et transplana à l'intérieur. Assis sur un fauteuil, sa mère, Narcissa attendait l'arrivé de son fils.

- Ah, te voila toi! Tu sais que je t'ai fait chercher dans tout le camp, interrogea sa mère d'un air inquiet.

- Je suis désolé mère si vous vous êtes inquiétée, j'étais au bord de la rivière pour...

Mais sa mère finit sa phrase à sa place

- Pour te changer les idées, oui je sais, dit sa mère d'une voix triste. Drago regarda sa mère d'un air désolé avec des yeux de chien battu, puis s'en approcha, lui pris la main et dit...

- Je suis désolé de te causer autant de soucis, mère, dit-il d'une voix morne.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être Drago, je comprends ce que tu ressens, se retrouver parmi des gens, dans un endroit où tu a passé de mauvais moments, sa ne dois pas être une chose facile a gérer, dit Narcissa.

- Non en effet, dit le jeune blond.

Narcissa regarda son fils avec un regard interrogatif, puis osa dire:

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas parlé avec des autres jeunes de ton âge, mon fils, questionna Narcissa avec une voix plus joyeuse d'un coup.

Drago regarda sa mère avec un air déconcerté, ses yeux gris bleu reflétaient de l'incompréhension.

- Comment le pourrais-je, mère, questionna l'adolescent. Narcissa s'était attendue à cette réponse.

- Hé bien en commençant à se rapprocher d'eux déjà, cela serait bien tu ne trouves pas, car comment pourrais tu te rapprocher d'eux si tu passes ton temps près de la rivière, répondit sa mère.

- Ils se méfient tous de moi, ils pensent que je suis un espion, comment pourrais-je me rapprochaient d'eux s'ils pensent cela, demanda-t-il.

Narcissa était inquiète pour son fils, elle voyait bien Drago s'éloigner des autres adolescents, elle aurait aimé que son fils passe ces jours avec des jeunes de son âge.

- Tu dois leur faire voire, qu'ils se trompent, que notre famille n'appartient plus aux ténèbres, dit-elle.

- Je n'ai ni le besoin ni l'envie d'essayer, mère, dit il.

A ce moment-la, Narcissa commença à perdre espoir, elle devait en parlé à la seule personne qui pouvait convaincre Drago de changer d'attitude, et cette unique personne n'était autre que son parrain, Severus Snape.

- Tu devrais aller voir Severus dans ce cas, si tu ne désires pas en parler avec moi, dit sa mère d'un air triste. Drago n'aimait pas rendre triste sa mère, mais comment par Merlin parviendrait-il à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait nul besoin de la compagnie des autres adolescents.

- Je ne pense pas que Severus veuille m'aider, répliqua aussitôt le blond avec un doute dans la voix.

- Hé bien moi je lui en parlerais se soir qu'en dit tu, demandas-t-elle d'une voix allègre. Drago pris un air faussement déçu, car il aimait beaucoup son parrain : tout l'amour qu'il ne pouvait porter a son père, Lucius, était reporté a Severus.

- Fais comme il te plaira, dit aussitôt Drago tout souriant.

- Bien c'est décidé alors, se soir nous en parleront avec lui, dit-elle avec les yeux pétillants de joie.

Drago voulait bien voir son parrain ce soir, car il ne le voyait plus beaucoup ces temps ci, car depuis que lui et sa mère se trouvaient dans ce camp traumatisant, Severus n'avait pas le temps pour rester a leurs côtés. Etant un homme important de l'ordre du phénix, il n'avait guère le temps de se retrouver tous les trois ensembles. Avec tout le travail dont il disposait, avec potions et missions pour l'ordre, il ne pouvait se permettre de papoter avec Narcissa et Drago.

Au même instant dans une cabane ou se déroulait une réunion importante pour l'ordre du phénix, se trouvaient dans cette pièce Severus Snape, Minerva McGonnagall, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley accompagné de sa femme Molly Weasley avec leurs fils Bill et Charlie ainsi que les jumeaux Fred et George, Nymphadora Tonks, Rubéus Hagrid, se trouvait également les professeurs Fillius Flitwick professeur de Sortilège, Pomona Chourave professeur de Botanique et Sinistra Aurora professeur d'astronomie, ainsi que l'auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Tous se regardèrent dans les yeux, car tous devaient trouver une façon pour éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Nous ne pouvons rester cachés...

...indéfiniment dans ce camp, dirent les jumeaux qui n'en pouvaient plus de rester cachés plus longtemps dans cette forêt.

- Si vous désirez vivre des aventures au péril de votre vie, je ne vous retiens pas, répondit le Maître des Potions avec sa voix tranchante.

- Severus, comment osez vous leurs répondre cela? Vous savez très bien, comme moi, que ces jeunes garçons sont imprévisible et immatures, ils n'ont pas besoin d'encouragements, rétorqua Minerva avec un air effrayé.

- Alors que leurs suggérez vous, Minerva, questionna Severus avec son habituel rictus méprisant.

- Je vous demande de resté dans le camp messieurs Weasley, vous ne pouvez partir ainsi du camp qui est pour le moment en sécurité, reprit le professeur McGonagall.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un air espiègle, puis répondirent en cœur :

- nous souhaitons aider du mieux que nous le pouvons, vous le savez bien, vous pourriez nous donner des missions, dirent-t-ils ensemble.

A cet instant Arthur et Molly Weasley, qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avaient pas dit un seul mot, prirent la parole.

- C'est hors de question, vous m'entendez, commença Madame Weasley d'un air menaçant.

- Oui je vous interdis de sortir de ce camps, et c'est un ordre vous entendez, dit Monsieur Weasley.

- Oui papa, dirent les jumeaux d'un air blasé.

- Alors qui aurait un plan pour détruire Vous-Savez-Qui, demanda Nymphadora Tonks.

- Les choses ne sont pas si simple, Tonks, dit son mari Remus Lupin d'une voix faible, car la pleine lune approchait a grand pas.

- Mais nous devons trouver vite une solution, dit celle-ci.

- Miss Tonks, le jour ou un Gryffondor trouvera une solution rapide et efficace, faites moi signe, rétorqua Severus Snape avec un rictus mauvais sur ses lèvres fine.

- Ne commence pas, Severus, nous ne somme pas ici pour nous diviser, répondit le loup- garou.

- Alors toi écoutes-moi bien, le Lycanthrope, saches que je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser, et que tu n'as pas à me faire la morale, dit Severus avec une voix fracassante.

- Assez, coupa le professeur McGonagall.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous ici de bon cœur, sachez le, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Et nous sommes ici pour nous cacher des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de trouver une solution à ce problème, dit-elle, inflexible.

- Bien pour le moment je suggère d'écourter cette réunion et de la remettre à demain, proposa Kingsley Shacklebolt avec fermeté.

- Oui, je suis du même avis, dit Minerva.

- Demain sans faute, nous devrons trouver une solution qui soit efficace pour capturer quelque Mangemorts, afin de leurs extraire des informations capitales pour notre camp, dit Severus doucereusement.

- Oui, reposez-vous tous bien d'ici la, conseilla Minerva McGonagall.

- Oui Teddy doit nous réclamer Remus, allons le rejoindre je suis sure qu'il sera content de voir son Papa, dit-elle. Ses yeux pétillaient, à présent.

- Oui tu dois avoir raison, allons-y, dit Remus. Le reste des personnes présentes se levèrent et partir, seul Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape restèrent dans la pièce.

- Nous devons vite trouver une solution, Minerva, nous ne pouvons rester, ainsi vous le savez, dit le Maître des Potions avec fatigue dans la voix.

- Je le sais bien, Severus, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, répondit-elle tristement

- Les sorts qui protègent le camp ne tiendront pas longtemps, nous devons faire face à ce problème et vite, dit-il las. Minerva le regarda et inclina faiblement la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

- Pour l'instant, allons nous reposer, proposa la directrice des lions.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais un jour ou l'autre, nous devrons leur annoncer cette nouvelle, dit-il.

- Oui mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas nécessaire de leur donner plus d'inquiétude, répondit-elle.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, Minerva, vous êtes bien le chef de l'ordre à présent, vous pouvez faire comme ce que vous voulez, dit Severus d'une voix morne.

Puis il partit pour se retrouver dans la cabane de Narcissa. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il n'avait pas revu la blonde. Il voulait avoir de la bonne compagnie et se détendre un peu, avant de confronter une autre nuit blanche à confectionner des Potions et de se retrouver a la réunion du lendemain avec ces Gryffondor naïfs et incapables.

Au même instant dans le camp, dans la cabane des Weasley, se trouvaient dans une chambre l'élu et ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger alias Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, surnom donné amicalement par Severus Snape.

Se trouvait également dans cette pièce la belle rousse, Ginny Weasley, la petite amie du célèbre Harry Potter.

Ces Gryffondors se demandaient comment l'élu pourrait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car pendant la septième année, au moment ou Voldemort avait détruit les sorts de protection puissants de Poudlard, le Lord Noir et Harry s'étaient affrontés. Harry n'avait réussi à tuer son adversaire. Au lieu de tuer le lord, il l'avait bien assommé d'un sortilège puissant, mais le survivant s'était retrouvé bien vite épuisé par celui-ci et s'était évanoui, comme son adversaire.

Dès lors, l'ordre du phénix avait battu en retraite, car ils ne pouvaient faire face à tous les Mangemorts présent dans Poudlard. D'une voix faible Harry prit la parole:

- Vous pensez qu'un jour je parviendrais à tuer Vous-Save-Qui ? demanda l'élu.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis dirent en même temps :

- Bien sur Harry!

- Moi, je ne sais pas, nous avons détruits tous les horcruxes et je n'ai pas réussir a le tuer, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Maintenant il suffit juste que tu lui envoie un bon avada et le tour et joué mon pote, dit Ron calmement.

- Oui le plus difficile a été fait Harry, nous devons juste trouver le bon moment pour piéger et tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Hermione en regardant L'élu, qui avait la tête baissé.

C'est alors que Ginny s'approcha du Gryffondor, lui prit les mains et lui dit :

- Harry, regarde-moi s'il te plaît!

Harry rencontra le regard de sa belle rousse, et fut heureux de voir tout l'amour qui se trouvait dans ces yeux magnifique.

- Je t'aime et tu parviendras à nous débarrasser de ce monstre, dit-elle. Harry la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Nous allons vous laissez, dit Hermione qui rougissait en voyant son meilleur ami, qui embrassait tendrement la jeune femme rousse qu'il aimait. Hermione sortit de la chambre suivie d'un Ron blême, qui n'aimait pas voir sa petite sœur bécoter son meilleur ami devant lui-même. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine de leur cabane qui avait due être agrandie, pour les besoins de la famille Weasley.

Puis au bout de cinq bonne minutes d'échange de salive et de langue, Harry et Ginny arrêtèrent de s'embrasser a pleine bouche, pour se retrouver front contre front. En enlaçant affectueusement sa dulcinée, Harry parla d'une voix plus joyeuse qu'auparavant.

- Ginny je t'aime, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi, déclara le brun aux yeux vert. Ginny rit et attira le brun vers elle à nouveau.

-Je sais, je suis irrésistible, dit elle en embrassant à nouveau son petit copain, avec ardeur cette fois-ci. Puis Ginny s'arrêta d'embrassé l'élu de son cœur et dit.

- Harry tu le crois toi, que Drago Malfoy et sa mère soit de notre côté ?

- Oui, car Snape affirme qu'ils sont de notre côté, dit-t-il.

Ginny était tout de même suspicieuse, car elle se méfiait de cette famille, les Malfoy et les Weasley étant connue pour être ennemies

- Tu sais Ginny, si les Malfoy étaient du côté de Voldemort, la mère de Drago aurait annoncé le soir de la bataille de Poudlard, que j'étais vivant et non mort, comme elle l'a fait croire à son Maître dans la forêt interdite quand celui-ci le lui a demandé, déclara le brun aux yeux vert.

- Oui tu dois avoir raison, je suppose, dit-elle suspicieuse.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Prince des Serpentard ne passe pas les journées avec nous dans le camp, dit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Malfoy nous évite, j'en parlerais avec Remus demain après midi,  
dit-il.

- Oui tu ferais bien d'allé en parlé avec Remus, parce que les autres dans le camp pense que les Malfoy jouent un double jeu, dit la rousse.

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune couple descendit dans la cuisine, main dans la main heureux d'être présent l'un pour l'autre et amoureux.

En cette fin de soirée Severus se retrouva dans la cabane de Narcissa, il entendit du bruit venant de la chambre de cette belle femme, alors il appela la mère de Drago par son prénom.

- Narcissa est-tu la ? demanda le professeur ténébreux.

- Oui j'arrive, une seconde, cria la belle blonde a travers la porte de sa chambre. Une minute plus tard, une Narcissa détendue et sublime, avec ces cheveux détachés, faisait son apparition dans la petite pièce qui faisait office de salon dans la petite cabane.

- Enfin, tu nous honore de ta présence, ricana-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me distraire, tu le sais bien répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

- Oui, je le sais bien, confirma-t-elle. Je suis contente que tu sois venue ce soir car je voulais te parler, c'est au sujet de Drago

- Que se passe-t-il avec Drago ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Narcissa sourit intérieurement : Malgré ses airs de professeur mal léché, Severus aimait Drago comme son propre fils.

- Il passe ses journées tout seul, s'isole du camp et des adolescents de son âge, dit Narcissa la voix inquiète a nouveau.

- dans ce cas, une conversation s'impose, dit le Maître des Potions.

- Oui j'aimerais que tu aille lui parler et le raisonner, pour l'amour de Merlin! Il doit apprendre à se faire des amis, autre que les Serpentard qu'il avait à Poudlard, et a surmonter l'épreuve qu'il subit! Je sais qu'avec toi, ce sera plus facile de lui faire entendre raison, dit la blonde.

- Je l'espère, soupira Severus.

Narcissa était triste et désemparée face a la situation précaire dans laquelle elle son fils Drago se trouvaient, car la belle aristocrate avait laissé tomber son époux lors de la bataille sanglante qui avait fais rage dans l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Narcissa aimait son époux Lucius, mais ce dernier la délaissait pour accomplir les missions que lui donnait le Maître à son époux. Ainsi Narcissa avait demandé à Severus d'apporter à l'ordre du phénix la requête que son fils ait la vie sauve, en échange d'informations.

Quand Severus avait appris à l'époque, que la grande et belle Narcissa désirait se ranger du côté de la lumière, il était resté sans voix, chose rare pour le Maître des Potions. Ainsi depuis la nuit ou Narcissa lui avait demandé de passer un serment inviolable pour protéger son unique enfant, Severus et Narcissa s'était rapproché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

C'est ainsi que lorsque Severus entra dans la chambre de son protégé, il oublia les moments difficiles de cette année. Severus entra dans la chambre de Drago et vit que celui-ci lisez un livre ancien en cuir relié, dont le titre était écrit en lettre dorés.

- Bonsoir, souffla-t-il.

Drago parût surprit, se redressa puis sourit a son parrain.

- Bonsoir Severus, salua le blond.

- Que lisais-tu ? Questionna son parrain.

- Un livre très intéressant, répondit le blond radieux de voir que son parrain était venu passer un moment avec eux cette nuit.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit l'homme ténébreux en s'approchant de son filleul, en s'asseyant sur le lit du blond.

- Pourrais-je voir ce livre ? demanda Severus.

- Bien sur, répondit Drago. Severus prit le livre que lui tendait son filleul blond, et Severus vit avec stupéfaction que ce livre était rare est unique, il regarda le livre puis Drago, et annonça.

- Ou a tu trouvais ce livre? demanda le professeur de Potions, surpris.

- Mon père me l'avait offert, en disant que chaque membre de la famille Malfoy devrait le lire à tout prix et ne devrait surtout pas le perdre, pourquoi Severus qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Drago.

Severus ne savait pas comment la famille Malfoy avait obtenue ce livre rarissime, mais il se reprit bien vite, car les Malfoy étaient les mieux placés pour avoir ce genre de livre rare, étant donné qu'ils étaient une famille de sang pur depuis fort longtemps.

- Ce livre n'a qu'un exemplaire dans le monde Magique, Drago sais-tu cela ? demanda son parrain tout excitée a présent en voyant ce livre rare entre ces mains.

- Non je l'ignorais, répondit le blond.

Severus se dit qu'après tout, il avait bien eue de la chance aujourd'hui. En début de journée il avait dû être obligé de supporté ces imbéciles de Gryffondor tout au long de la journée, surtout pendant la réunion désastreuse qu'il avait dû obligatoirement supporter, mais tout compte fait cette fin de soirée s'annonçait fructueuse avec la découverte de ce livre, qui parle des Neuf Mondes.

Severus dit à haute voix...

- Les Neuf Mondes… sa voix était émerveillée de pouvoir tenir ce livre extraordinaire et fort intéressant, demain a la prochaine réunion il aurait un argument de choc, avec ce livre fort intéressant pour leurs avenir et pour les aider face au puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus imaginé déjà les têtes que feraient ces collègues en voyant avec lui, le livre qui pourrait leurs apporter une aide inespérée, dans ces temps troublés.

C'est avec une voix radieuse et neutre que Severus dit a son filleul :

- Drago, je crois que nous avons la un élément de choc, qui va rendre muets ces bons a rien de Gryffondor, ricana Severus.

Drago lui était ravie d'avoir pour une fois d'avoir le pouvoir de rabattre le caquet à ces Gryffondor stupides.

- Je suis heureux, de t'entendre dire cela, je vais pouvoir enfin m'amuser un peu avec ces lions fainéants, répondit le jeune aristocrate blond avec un sourire béat sur son visage.

- Demain promet d'être un grand jour, dit le Maître des Potions.

Drago rit ouvertement et dit...

- Oui j'ai hâte d'y être, ricana le blond aux yeux gris.

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain, les braves et courageux Gryffondor allaient être bouleversés par cette découverte grandiose qui allait changer leurs vies.

Et ils devraient alors prouver leurs bravoures et leurs courages qui caractérisait tant la maison a laquelle ils appartenaient, la célèbre Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

_**A suivre …**_

_**Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce premier chapitre corrigé par l'une de mes deux bêta^^**_

_**Je compte sur vous, pour me donne vos impressions**_


	2. Chapter 2 L'hériatge de Drago Malfoy

**¤ L'héritage de Drago Malfoy ¤**

Le lendemain dans une forêt du pays d'Angleterre, se trouvait un village constitué de plusieurs personnes appelé notamment le plus souvent des Sang-de-Bourbes ou d'autres appelé aussi des traître a leurs sang, comme par exemple la famille nombreuse du clan Weasley qui se cachaient du Seigneur noir et des ces mangemorts dans cette large forêt avec leurs amis sorciers. Le camp était protégé par plusieurs sortilèges de défense et de fidelitas, constitué par le professeur McGonagall, le maître des potions Severus Snape, l'auror Nymphadora Tonks avec également l'auror tant renommé Kingsley Shacklebolt, et avec l'aide de Filius Flitwick. En cet après midi chaude et ensoleillé l'ordre du phénix avaient étaient appeler pour une réunion importante. Dans une pièce aménager dans le plus grand arbre que cette forêt pouvait offrir aux refugiées, les membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient tous assis autour d'une table ronde. Tous étaient présents pour cette réunion importante, pour répondre a l'appel du maître des potions. Autour de cette table se trouvait la directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall, les professeurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Filius Flitwick; professeur de sortilège, Sinistra Aurora; professeur d'astronomie et le professeur de botanique; Pomona Chourave, ainsi que Rubeus Hagrid professeur des soins aux créatures magique. L'ordre était également composé d'Aurors tel que Nymphadora Tonks et de Kingsley Shacklebolt. D'autre membre travailler au Ministère de la Magie, mais étant donné que Lord Voldemort avait prit le pouvoir au Ministère, les personnes comme Arthur Weasley et Percy Weasley ne pouvait plus aller travaillé, car les sorciers qui n'acceptaient pas les nouvelles lois imposés par le nouveau régime du Ministère était tous pourchasser et enfermer a Azkaban pour haute trahison envers le Ministère. Ainsi les Weasley se trouvaient parmi ce camps à survivre comme le reste des refugiées. Dans cette pièce se trouvait également pour la première fois, la famille Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy et son jeune fils, Drago Malfoy, étaient placés a côtés du puissant sorcier Severus Snape, Narcissa se trouvé sur le côté droit de Severus tandis que Drago se trouvé a sa gauche.

Severus avait pensé que la présence de la famille Malfoy était nécessaire a cette réunion, étant donné que le sujet du débat de cette réunion allé parler d'un livre qui appartenait a cette famille, leurs présence était donc obligé, pensa Severus. C'est ainsi que la réunion commença avec l'air surpris des membres de l'ordre du phénix qui voyait cette famille d'un mauvais œil pour certains.

Severus sa racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- Bonsoir, aujourd'hui je vous ais convoquez pour cette réunion, afin de vous parler d'une solution que nous avons trouvé, dit Severus, avec son rictus habituel. Les membres de l'Ordre se dévisagèrent,

Une fois la surprise passé Minerva McGonagall dit :

- Qui a trouvé cette solution miracle Severus ? Demanda la directrice des lions.

Severus ne put se retenir de regardé Narcissa et Drago, d'un air euphorique avec un rictus moqueur pour le reste l'Ordre.

- Hé bien figurez vous que notre jeune Drago a hérité d'un livre qui appartenait a sa famille depuis plusieurs siècle, et ce livre pourrait bien nous aider grandement pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit le maître des potions, d'une voix doucereuse.

L'ensemble de l'Ordre se regardèrent tous a la fois content d'avoir enfin put trouver une solution pour se débarrasser du Lord noir. C'est ainsi que tous prirent la parole en même temps pour demandé quelle est cette solution miracle.

Severus du haussé le ton pour ramener le calme parmi les gens qui l'entourait.

- Taisez-vous, cria le professeur taciturne.

Tous se turent, puis Molly Weasley demanda d'une voix excité.

- Quel est cette solution Severus, demanda-t-elle.

- Cette solution se trouve dans le livre de Drago bien évidemment, voila pourquoi les Malfoy sont ici présent à cette réunion, révéla-t-il, d'un air euphorique.

Tous essayèrent de savoir de quel livre le maître des potions parlait mais ils durent attendre de voir ce fameux livre car leurs collègue Severus continua son discours sans révélé le titre de cet ouvrage.

- Mon idée et que nous devrions faire une équipe qui devra se rendre dans les contrés que nous indique ce livre, et surtout nous devrons partir pour un temps indéterminé, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Les membres savaient bien que cela allait se passé mal pour les personnes qui aller participer a ce voyage pour un bon bout de temps. Et c'est pour cette raison que Molly Weasley dit de suite a ses jeunes fils.

- Il est hors de question que vous y allaient, gronda-t-elle à ces jumeaux qui se trouvaient présent à cette réunion. Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec un air sournois et dirent en même temps...

- Mais pour qui nous prends-tu, Maman, dirent Fred et George.

- Nous ne risquerions jamais notre vie pour... Commença George.

- Allez mourir dans une mission... Poursuivit Fred.

- Aussi dangereuse et stupide soit-elle, finirent-ils en même temps avec complicité dans leurs yeux, et une envie évidente de faire partit de cette expédition dangereuse.

Les membres de l'ordre étaient tous ébahis face aux jumeaux, car ils avaient l'habitude de voir Fred et George finir la phrase de l'autre, mais cette fois ci, ils s'étaient surpassé avec une complicité évidente, leurs pauvre mère Molly qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête pour voir ces fils parlaient en même temps était anéantie par la décision de ces fils, c'est a cette instant qu'Arthur Weasley prit la parole pour gronder ces fils irresponsables.

- Je vous interdis d'allé risquez vos vies pour cette expédition, qui de plus durera pour un temps indéfini, cria presque Arthur.

- Oui vous resterez ici les garçons, gronda Madame Weasley, d'une voix sévère.

Fred et George se regardèrent dans les yeux puis inclinèrent leurs têtes, pour confirmé a leurs parents qu'ils ne partiront pas pour cette mission, mais les jumeaux étaient tous deux comme têtue des mules.

Donc Molly Weasley se permit de dire :

- Les garçons je vous demande pour l'amour de Merlin de rester loin de cette mission, demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Maman, commencèrent Fred et George.

- Nous te promettons de ne pas... commença Fred.

- Risquez nos vies, stupidement, termina George, en voyant leurs mère qui commençait à pleurer. Molly inclina la tête et Arthur reprit.

- Fred, George ceci n'est pas un jeu, vous pourriez perdre vos vies, dit Arthur Weasley.

Fred et George n'avaient pas peur du danger, est c'est ainsi qu'ils dirent ensemble a l'unisson.

- Nous vous promettons de ne pas mettre en danger nos vies stupidement, dirent-t-ils calmement.

C'est alors que Severus qui avait assez entendu de ces paroles niaises prit la parole.

- Arthur je ne pense pas m'accaparais de ces deux Gryffondor stupides, pour ce voyage ils risqueront de mettre ne danger l'équipe que l'Ordre va former, dit le maître des potions.

A cet instant précis les jumeaux protestèrent d'une même voix.

- Hein ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas faire partit de l'équipe, dirent-ils, d'une voix déçu.

- Nous sommes adultes, s'offusqua Fred d'une voix hargneuse.

- Oui, nous ne somme plus des enfants, répliqua George, avec colère.

Severus regarda l'un et l'autre et dit :

- Messieurs Weasley, je ne crois pas que votre aide soit précieuse pour cette expédition, répondit Severus, d'une voix doucereuse.

A cet instant Miverva qui avait écoutée attentivement la discussion entre les membres de l'Ordre, se demanda quelle était cette expédition, et pourquoi par Merlin ce voyage allait être dangereux, c'est alors quelle demanda :

- Severus vous n'avez pas expliqué en quoi ce livre avait de spécial et pourquoi par Merlin allez vous partir en expédition, questionna-t-elle.

- Je pense que Drago devrait répondre à votre question, répondit Severus les yeux brillant d'espièglerie.

Minerva regarda Severus d'un air ahuris puis regarda Drago, qui jusqu'a présent n'avait pas dit un seul mot, depuis le début de la réunion. Chose assez étrange pensa Minerva, car elle savait bien que le jeune aristocrate Serpentard aimait bien se mettre en avant.

- Ce livre appartient a ma famille, depuis plusieurs générations, et mon père m'avait exigé que j'en prenne soins et de ne jamais le perdre, sinon je subirais sa colère, s'exclama Drago, d'un triste sourire car a chaque fois qu'il pensait a son père Drago devenait morne et triste.

- Et quel est ce livre je vous prie, demanda la directrice des lions.

- Celui ci, dit Drago, en sortant le livre tant convoité pour que les personnes présentes puissent admiré le livre qui s'intitulé, Les 9 Mondes.

Minerva et le reste des personnes essayèrent de lire le titre du livre en cuir relié noir, mais n'y parvinrent pas, car ils étaient tous trop éloigné pour voir le titre de ce livre.

- Pouvez vous lire le titre je vous prie, je ne vois pas de là ou je suis assise, demanda Minerva.

- Bien sur professeur, ce livre s'intitule, Les 9 Mondes, dit Drago calmement.

Tous hoquetèrent de surprise, face au nom du livre. Et Severus prit la parole face au silence qui s'était installé.

- Donc vous devez bien vous doutez a quel endroit nous devront nous rendre, je suppose, demanda le maître des potions. Tous hochèrent la tête, car oui à présent ils savaient ou ils devraient se rendre pour allé chercher l'aide dont ils avaient besoin pour vaincre Voldemort.

Les jumeaux Weasley regardèrent chaque membre de l'Ordre et dirent.

- Donc si nous avons bien comprit, commença George.

- Nous devrons nous rendre dans ces 9 mondes, termina Fred, enthousiaste.

- L'équipe que je choisirais pour cette quête oui, mais vous Messieurs Weasley vous resterez ici en sécurité, répliqua Severus, avec un long soupir car il commençait a perdre patience avec Fred et George.

Aussitôt les jumeaux répliquèrent.

- Et pour quels raisons, commença George.

- Devrions nous rester ici, je vous prie, termina Fred.

A cet instant Drago parla d'une voix hargneuse.

- Parce que ce voyage va être dangereux crétins, dit Drago, en colère.

- Drago s'il te plaît, ne parle pas ainsi, gronda sa mère Narcissa.

- Mère ces Gryffondor m'exaspèrent, dit Drago, avec un regard flamboyant.

Narcissa fit signe a son fils de se calmer en posant sa main sur celle de son fils. Severus regarda ce geste et se dit qu'il devait vite régler ce problème d'équipe au plus vite, si il voulait avoir la paix cette nuit et pour le reste de ces jours dans ce camps désolant.

- Pour cette expédition, j'aurais besoin de personnes compétentes, en attaque, en duel, en guérison ainsi qu'en sortilège de protection, dit l'homme ténébreux.

- Qui se porte volontaire, questionna Severus, en posant ces yeux sur les personnes présente dans la pièce.

Plusieurs personnes restèrent muette, mais Severus vit avec horreurs que le peu de personnes qui se porté volontaire était les plus catastrophique et les plus dangereux pour autrui, ces personnes étaient le seul maraudeur vivant qui avait survécue jusqu'ici face a la guerre, alias Lupin, et l'autre était sa femme Nymphadora Tonks qui était extrêmement maladroite et comme il s'y attendait Severus vit les jumeaux Weasley proposé leurs candidatures, il n'avait pas de chance encore aujourd'hui, pensa amèrement Severus.

- Personnes d'autres, demanda sèchement, Severus.

- Qui nous dit que nous devrions faire confiance en ce livre, demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui parla pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

Severus n'était pas surprit que ce cher Kingsley Shacklebolt doute sur ce livre, car il n'avait toujours pas confiance envers Narcissa et Drago.

- Si vous croyez que je vais m'aventurer dans une quête déjà peine perdus, vous vous trompé largement Kingsley, trancha Severus, d'une voix tranchante.

- Je me doute bien que vous désirez bien aider notre camp, dit Kingsley, d'un ton mielleux.

- Pour l'amour de merlin vous allez arrêter Kingsley, Severus est de notre côté vous le savez bien, dit Minerva, d'une voix sans appel.

Severus regarda Minerva et la remercia silencieusement puis il dit :

- Kingsley je sais que vous doutez encore de l'allégeance de Narcissa et de son fils Drago, mais...

Mais Severus ne put terminer sa phrase car son filleul se leva avec rage et répliqua sèchement et durement.

- Si vous croyez que je fais toujours partis des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors j'accepte ces accusations, mais n'accusez pas ma mère vous m'entendez, cria Drago rouge de colère.

- Drago, supplia Narcissa d'une voix faible.

- Non je n'accepterais pas qu'ils te traitent ainsi, Mère, dit-il hargneux.

- Drago calme toi, demanda son parrain, d'une voix ferme pour l'incité à se calmer.

Drago regarda son parrain dans les yeux et vit dans les yeux d'ébènes du maître des potions, une lueur que Drago n'avait jamais vu jusqu'a présent, cette lueur sembla être selon Drago de la peine mélanger avec de la fierté, mais le blond n'en était pas sur cependant.

- Je me porte volontaire pour cette quête, si cela peut calmer les esprits, ainsi les doutes qui pèsent sur moi et ma Mère serrons levé, déclara le blond, avec dans ces yeux une lueur de défi qui était destiné a Kingsley.

Severus vit que son filleul venait de réduire au silence Kingsley, le directeur des Serpentard était fière que Drago affronte cet Auror, car Severus n'aimait pas les personnes qui accusé Narcissa et son filleul de trahison ou de double jeu, car beaucoup de personnes ici présentent pensé que la famille Malfoy était des espions a la solde du Seigneur noir, ce qui était faux bien évidemment, mais certaines personnes n'avait toujours pas confiance en la famille Malfoy, comme par exemple Kingsley ou la tribus Weasley. Severus savait bien que si cette quête devait voir le jour, le rôle de drago serait déterminant pour ce voyage, car avec Drago a leurs côtés, les autres membres de l'ordre verraient que Drago ne joue point de double jeu et qu'il appartenait clairement au camp de la lumière et non celui des ténèbres comme le pensé Kingsley ou la famille Weasley.

Alors Severus demanda a son filleul.

- Drago si tu accepte de faire partit de l'équipe de cette expédition, tu devras faire face a bon nombres de danger, en est tu conscient ? Demanda son parrain, d'un ton neutre.

- Oui j'en suis conscient, parrain, dit le blond avec détermination.

Narcissa savait que son fils avait besoin de prouvé l'innocence de leurs famille et surtout prouvé qu'il ne faisait plus partit des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus vit sur le visage de la belle Narcissa de la tristesse et de la douleur alors pour couper court à cette réunion déchirante pour Narcissa, et apaisé Drago Severus déclara :

- Minerva je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper, des personnes qui se porte volontaire pour partir cette expédition, dit vert et argent brun, en se levant.

Le maître des potions demanda à son filleul et à Narcissa de les suivre dans sa cabane.

- Bien je vais m'en occuper Severus quand voudriez vous partir pour ce voyage, demanda Minerva, fatiguée.

- Hé bien dès possible, quand nous aurons une équipe complète et compétente je suggère qu'il serait le mieux de partir le plus vite possible, déclara-t-il.

- Je vais dès cet instant me mettre à la tâche, pour construire une équipe digne de ce nom, dit McGonagall.

- Je vais commencé de préparer les potions fondamental qui nous saurons utiles pendant ce voyage, dit Severus, puis en se tournant il pris la main de Narcissa et invita Drago de les suivre chez lui, en transplanant.

En un clin d'œil Severus et Narcissa arrivèrent chez le maître des potions, suivis de près par un Drago furibond. Une fois arriver a destination, Severus s'assit sur un fauteuil face a une cheminer tandis que Narcissa prenait le fauteuil a côté du parrain de son fils. Drago arriva quelque seconde plus tard et dit :

- Je haïs ces Gryffondors idiots, déclara le blond dont les yeux étaient flamboyants d'une colère sans nom.

- Drago tu n'ais pas obligé d'allé aider Severus dans cette quête dangereuse, dit sa mère.

Drago vit que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux, quand il vit cela il maudit intérieurement encore plus ces satanés gryffondors.

- Narcissa, Drago doit venir avec moi, même si cela te dérange, dit l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes.

- Pourquoi, demanda Narcissa, avec un début d'un sanglot dans sa voix.

- Drago n'a pas le choix, sans lui ces incapables de gryffondor ne voudront pas saisir la chance que nous avons là d'aller chercher l'aide dont nous avons cruellement besoin, déclara-t-il.

- Je n'ais pas tourné le dos a Lucius, pour voir mon fils se jeté, tête baissé dans des mondes dont nous n'avons jamais mis un pied, dit-elle furieuse a présent.

Il était difficile pour elle de contenir plus longtemps ces larmes douloureuse.

Severus avait le cœur qui saigné quand il vit Narcissa pleurée ainsi en étant furieuse à la fois.

- Mère, j'ai fais un choix alors accepte le, s'il te plaît, demanda, l'héritier des Malfoy.

Narcissa essaya d'être forte pour son fils, mais cela était difficile.

- Narcissa tout est ma faute, je suis désolé, s'excusa Severus.

- Non, Severus ne te croit pas coupable s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle en fixant le brun.

Puis Narcissa regarda son fils, qui était devenue à présent un homme.

- Drago, mon petit Dragon, dit-elle d'une voix douce et aimante.

Comme elle l'aimait l'appelé ainsi quand son fils était un petit garçon, elle l'appelé son petit dragon a cet époque ou Drago était sans tracas sans problème loin de tout ces soucis, elle regretta ces moment passés. Puis elle pensa au présent, son fils allait devoir affronté des moments difficiles et dangereux dans des mondes ou tout allait être inconnue pour eux, elle veillerait que Severus veille et protège de près son unique enfant au visage d'ange.

Ainsi elle déclara d'une voix douce, mais dont les larmes ne pouvaient s'empêchée de coulés.

- Severus, promet moi encore une fois que tu protégeras mon fils, demanda-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ces joues.

Drago resta surpris face a cette demande car par la passé sa mère avait déjà prêtée un serment inviolable avec son parrain, mais de la a demandé un nouveau serment inviolable a son parrain était une chose surprenante. Severus lui n'était guère surpris que Narcissa demande encore une fois ce serment. Il prêterait ce serment et donnerait sa vie, si il le devait pour sauvé son filleul, qu'il considerait comme son propre fils.

- Très bien si cela peux te rassurais je le ferais, répondit calmement Severus.

Narcissa était tellement émue quelle alla prendre dans ces bras Severus et le remercia. Cependant Severus avait vu Narcissa qui s'avançait vers lui et vit avec horreur et bonheur à la fois quelle se jetait dans ces bras, Severus aimé être aussi proche d'elle mais il se maudissait de ne pas savoir comment il fallait réagir dans ces moments là, alors c'est avec maladresse qu'il resserra son étreinte sur la blonde. Une fois qu'il serrait cette déesse dans ces bras, Severus se permit de respirer son parfum a la rose, tout cela en étant discret bien évidemment car Severus n'avait pas oublié la présence de son filleul qui se trouvait dans la même pièce et était devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine face au spectacle surprenant qu'offrait sa mère et son parrain. Narcissa se reprit vite en entendant une personne qui se raclait la gorge, et elle vit que la personne qui se raclait la gorge était son fils. Elle s'éloigna a contre cœur de l'étreinte chaleureuse du maître des potions. Severus qui était lui aussi embarrassé, demanda pour calmé la tension qui flottait dans l'air.

- Quant voudrais tu faire le serment Narcissa ? Demanda-t-il, toujours gêné.

- Dès que possible, si tu le veux, demanda-t-elle, en fixant les yeux obscurs du maître des potions.

- Nous ferrons le serment juste avant de partir pour cette expédition alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix neutre.

- Parfait, Severus je te remercie d'accepté ce serment qui compte beaucoup pour moi, dit-elle.

- Il se fait tard, toi et Drago devriez partir vous couchez et vous reposez, car Drago devra recevoir un entrainement spécial pour ce voyage, je lui enseignerais des sorts qui lui pourrons être très utiles pour ce voyage, dit le maître des potions.

- Qu'en dit tu Drago ? Questionna son parrain.

Drago qui était toujours aussi rouge comme une tomate inclina la tête et dit :

- Oui je veux bien, osa dire Drago qui n'osa pas regarder son parrain dans les yeux, au lieu de croisé son regard ébènes, Drago se fascina pour ces chaussures noir.

Severus était à la fois gêner et amuser de voir la réaction de son filleul blond adoré. Narcissa aussi n'avait pas manquait ce détail, elle voyait bien que son fils était troublé a cause d'avoir vu son parrain et sa mère s'étreindre chaleureusement, mais Narcissa pensa qu'elle ne pourrait plus longtemps cacher ces sentiments pour le parrain de son fils, car la grande et belle blonde était épris du maître des potions. Voyant quelle devait a son tour parler pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle dit simplement qu'il était tard et qu'elle allé se coucher.

- Drago tu viens, dit-elle, en voyant son fils s'approché d'elle comme un petit enfant qui suivait sa mère sans protester, cela l'amusa un instant puis elle prit la main de son fils et souhaita bonne nuit a son maître des potions et transplana dans leurs petite maison.

Une fois Narcissa et Drago partit Severus pensa qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, Narcissa l'avait bien enlacé pour la première fois a vrai dire, et Severus se demanda un court instant quelle serait sa vie avec Narcissa, puis il se reprit bien vite car lui et les rêves ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il se dit pendant toute la soirée, que cet instant de faiblesse était dût au serment que s'apprêtait à faire la mère de son filleul, rien d'autre se força-t-il a pensé, car Severus ne voulait pas souffrir a cause d'une autre femme, car dans sa vie il avait aimé dans le passé une femme rousse du nom de Lilly Evans, et depuis le professeur des potions avait souffert le martyre pendant de très longues années. Et il ne voulait pour rien au monde revivre cet enfer, cet ainsi qu'il alla se mettre dans son lit avec son pyjama gris, il pensa au voyage dont lui et son jeune filleul devrait mener pour vaincre le tyran Voldemort. La seule chose qui le mit dans un état de colère une fois dans son lit fût qu'il n'accepterais pour rien au monde de prendre avec lui les jumeaux Weasley qui avait demandé de faire partir de ce périple, de plus son ennemi le Lycanthrope Lupin et cette maladroite de Tonks désiré faire partit du voyage, Severus maudit ce maraudeur et sa femme car apparemment la vie s'acharnait sur lui avec Lupin et Tonks qui avait posé leurs candidatures pour cette expédition, mais Severus se dit que leurs aide pourrait être utile peut être après tout. Mais d'abord il devrait leurs donné un entraînement digne de ce nom, même si Lupin et Tonks était fortes en duel, mais Severus avait apprit a ces dépend que l'attaque ne fait pas tout pendant un duel et que la défense comptait beaucoup pour rester envie pendant un combat.

C'est ainsi que notre maitre des potions s'endormit en pensant au programme qu'il devrait élaborer le lendemain pour faire face a ces 9 mondes qu'ils devraient bientôt affrontés.

O°°o°o°°O

Dans une cabane non loin de celle d'un certain maître des potions, une mère et son fils discuté d'un sujet assez délicat.

- Drago promet moi de faire attention quand vous serez partit, demanda sa Mère, avec les larmes aux yeux a nouveaux. Drago leva les yeux au ciel une seconde fois puis dit :

- Oui mère, tout se passera pour le mieux je te le promets, déclara le Serpentard, en enlaçant sa mère.

Narcissa fût un moment déconcerté face a l'attitude de son fils car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Drago de réconforté une personne.

- Et je te promets également de veillé sur Severus, dit le blond, aux yeux gris avec espièglerie.

Sa mère resta sans voix pendant quelque seconde, voyant que son fils s'était aperçut des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son parrain, puis elle rougit comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, honteusement.

- C'n'est pas si difficile que sa tu sais, il suffit de vous voir tout les deux discutez tranquillement, pour s'apercevoir les sentiments que vous éprouvez l'un envers l'autre, dit Drago, d'un air taquin.

Narcissa rougit encore plus, devenant rouge comme une tomate, puis dit a son fils :

- Il est tard Drago, dit-elle, pour s'échapper de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle son fils venait de la mettre.

Drago avait pensé la même chose car il lui embrassa la joue de sa mère puis partit se couché dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et dit :

- Bonne nuit mère et sache que j'approuve ton choix, dit le blond, tout souriant a présent heureux que sa mère puisse être a nouveaux heureuse, avec son parrain.

Narcissa lui souhaita également bonne nuit, et rêva pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps d'être simplement heureuse avec une nouvelle famille.

-Bonne nuit mon petit Dragon, dit-elle, heureuse en voyant son fils fermé la porte de sa chambre.

O°°o°o°°O

Au même instant dans la salle de réunion Minerva McGonagall était encore en réunion avec quelque membres de l'ordre qui discuté de ce voyage bien mystérieux et dangereux qu'allaient accomplir Severus et Drago Malfoy. La directrice des lions était inquiète bien sur, car elle ne connaissait pas elle non plus ces 9 mondes, mais si cela était le seul moyen de se débarrasser de Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute alors elle devrait aider du mieux quelle le pouvait Severus, est crée une équipe qui saurait et aurait la capacité pour affronté ces 9 mondes aussi dangereux soit-ils. Car ces 9 mondes était des mythes selon les légendes mais jamais ô grand jamais elle aurait crut que ces mondes existait, tant ces 9 mondes était effrayant et dangereux et lointains, c'est avec rigueur quelle faisait la liste des personnes qui pourrait accompagner Severus et le jeune Drago dans cette folie. Les noms qui lui venaient a l'esprit était Tonks, malgré sa maladresse elle pouvait être un adversaire redoutable quand elle le voulait ensuite elle avait pensé a Rémus Lupin l'époux de Nymphadora, car le maraudeur avait une capacité extra sensoriel grâce a son état de loup garou et avait la force de cette espèce qui plus est, donc elle inscrit Lupin dans la liste même si Rémus et Severus ne s'entendaient pas bien a cause de leurs scolarité pendant leurs jeunesses, mais Minerva n'avait pas le choix car le peut de personnes qui pouvait accompagné Severus et son filleul, ne devait pas être écarter a cause d'enfantillage. Aussi sur cette liste vint le nom du survivant Harry Potter et de ces deux meilleurs amis, car personnes d'autres n'avait vécues ce qu'ils avait vue de leurs propres yeux avec la quête des Horcruxes, ils en avaient vue de toute les couleurs les pauvres, pensa Minerva, ainsi elle inscrit leurs noms dans la liste, et il lui manqua encore quelque personne pour aider Severus, elle pensa a mettre le nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt, mais l'auror risquerait de crée la zizanie car cette homme était têtue comme une mule, et quatre têtes de mules dans une équipe était déjà suffisant car ces personnes n'étaient autre que Severus, Harry, Drago et Ron.

Ces quatre personnes pouvaient être infernal quand ils le souhaitaient, alors elle ne mit pas Kingsley dans la liste, cela ferait énormément plaisir au maître des potions, pensa ironiquement Minerva. Aussi se dit t'elle, avoir la famille Malfoy dans son camps était une bonne chose car jamais l'Ordre n'aurait apprit l'existence de ce livre magique.

Livre qui allait sceller le sort du monde magique pensa Minerva. L'héritage qu'avait reçu ce jeune Drago Malfoy allait soit réduire a néant le monde entier soit refoulé les ténèbres pour l'éternité.

C'est ainsi que la nouvelle chef de l'ordre du phénix allait donné demain la liste tant attendu par Severus et par l'ordre du phénix, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait faire une bonne surprise au maître des potions en ajoutant les noms de Fred et George Weasley car Minerva aurait bien aimé envoyé ces fauteur de trouble parmi les personnes qui allaient faire cette expédition.

Car une petite touche de bonne humeur et de jovialité ne peut pas faire de mal a une troupe épuisé moralement et physiquement si ? Au moins cela donneraient la pêche et la bonne humeur aux personnes qui allaient affronter bien des dangers et qui sait ? Peut être que les jumeaux pourraient bien apporter une aide précieuse au groupe de cette expédition, se dit t'elle.

Alors elle inscrit le nom de ces Gryffondors, tant détesté de la part de son collègue Serpentard Severus. Minerva était ravie d'avoir put jouer ce mauvais tour au maître des potions. C'est ainsi qu'elle transplana chez elle pour se mettre au lit avec l'esprit serein et joyeux, elle s'endormit avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Demain sera un grand jour pour l'ordre et pour un certain maître des potions, l'équilibre du monde magique allait dépendre d'un livre qui aller amener 9 personnes, dans 9 mondes inconnue et dangereux pour deux Serpentards et sept Gryffondors.

L'équipe était composé du grand et mince Severus Snape aux yeux et aux cheveux aussi noir que la nuit, de l'aristocrate blond du nom de Drago Malfoy, de l'élu Harry Potter avec le dernier des plus jeune garçon des Weasley, Ron Weasley avec la Miss-Je-Sait-Tout alias Hermione Granger, et avec les jumeaux Weasley Fred et George patron du magasin de farces pour sorciers facétieux, et pour finir avec l'auror Nymphadore Tonks et son époux Lycanthrope Rémus Lupin, ancien maraudeur restant vivant.

Seul cette équipe aussi improbable soit t'elle devra parcourir les 9 mondes, afin de trouvé l'aide dont les forces de la lumière avait besoin pour se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute.


	3. Chapter 3 Discussion animés

_**¤ Discussions animés ¤**_

Les rayons du soleil sortit un jeune homme blond au visage d'ange d'un sommeil profond et bienfaisant, entortiller dans ces draps vert bouteille, notre jeune aristocrate Drago Malfoy se réveillé d'une bonne nuit réparatrice, car hier soir pendant la réunion de l'Ordre du phénix, notre jeune ami avait dût affronter des accusations porté à son encontre et surtout à l'encontre de sa mère Narcissa.

Ne pouvant supportait ces accusations contre sa famille, Drago n'avait eue guère le choix que d'accepté de participé à cette quête aussi dangereuse soit-elle. Drago se rappela qu'elle avait été la nuit terrible qu'avait endurée sa mère, car Narcissa avait pleurée en fin de soirée dans le salon de son parrain Severus. Mais Drago se rappela aussi à cet instant avec un sourire sur son visage que sa mère avait des sentiments pour Severus. Drago pensa qu'il avait de la chance que sa mère tombe amoureuse de Severus, car il aimait son parrain comme son propre père ainsi ils pourraient être une vrai famille, si sa mère et Severus officialisé leurs relation mais cela ne risquerait pas d'arriver d'aussitôt car la relation entre ces deux-là était encore au stade zéro côté relation intime, pensa Drago tristement. Alors le Serpentard se jura de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour faire en sorte que sa mère et son parrain tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre le plus vite possible.

C'est ainsi que notre bel apollon se leva de son lit et décida d'allé prendre un bain dans la rivière, car vivre dans un village cacher du terrible Voldemort avait ces désavantages, notamment pour se laver car les hommes et femmes du camp devaient obligatoirement aller se lavé dans une rivière non loin du village qui était protégé de toute intrusion extérieurs. Drago prit des vêtements de rechange et sortit de son lit bien chaud et alla à la rivière, à une heure bien matinal.

* * *

A cet instant une autre personne blonde ouvrit ces yeux bleus et pensa a la nuit dernière qui l'avait bien secouée, car cette personne allait devoir supporté d'être séparé des deux hommes de sa vie, l'un étant son fils Drago et l'autre étant l'élu de son cœur. Narcissa se leva en position assise sur son lit et s'étira longuement, puis se leva et appela son elfe de maison :

- Kitty, appela-t-elle. Aussitôt l'elfe apparût.

- Oui maîtresse ? Demanda la créature, en s'inclinant face contre terre.

- Prépare le petit déjeuner, ordonna-elle, en se frottant les yeux.

- Bien maîtresse, répondit l'elfe, en disparaissant.

Narcissa se leva de son lit mit une robe de chambre et alla se regardait dans un miroir et se dit qu'aujourd'hui aller être une journée difficile car connaissant son fils, Drago n'arrêterait pas de la mettre dans l'embarras pendant toute la journée au sujet de ces sentiments pour Severus, soupira-t-elle.

Car elle avait pris la résolution d'avouer ces sentiments à Severus, mais Narcissa avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir le maître des Potions. Mais Narcissa sentie au plus profond de son cœur, que Severus ne la repousserait pas elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait ainsi, mais elle était heureuse que Severus ne l'ait pas envoyé paitre hier soir quand elle s'était mise a pleurée devant son fils et devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Severus ne l'avait pas rejeté quand elle s'était précipité dans ces bras pour trouver réconfort et pour le remercié de lui avoir promis qu'il protègerait son fils à travers le serment inviolable.

Elle devait avouer ces sentiments au maître des Potions, avant qu'il ne parte pour cette quête mais comment s'y prendra-telle pour dire ces choses à voix haute devant cet homme sans qu'il ne prenne peur. Car tel était la question, comment allait-elle lui dire tout cela sans se faire repousser, pensa t'elle a longueur de journée depuis quelques jours déjà.

Elle se dit qu'elle devait révéler ces sentiments dès que possible, avant que l'équipe que devait composer Minerva ne parte pour un temps indéterminé et surtout sans qu'ils ne se fassent du mal ou pire se faire tuaient, pensa t'elle, anxieusement. Narcissa se promit de lui parlait dès cette fin de journée avant qu'il ne parte, lui et Drago pour les 9 mondes.

* * *

Depuis bientôt maintenant dix minutes, Drago marchait tranquillement à travers la forêt a la recherche de la rivière pour prendre un bain revigorant en ce début de matinée. Ces pensées était focalisé sur sa mère et son parrain, qu'il se demandait comment il pourrait les rapprochaient sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose, pensa-t-il, euphoriquement.

Drago arriva à la rivière qu'il affectionnait tant car il aimait cet endroit pour sa tranquillité et pour les chants des oiseaux relaxant. Mais sa sérénité disparut bien vite quand il aperçut qu'en cette belle matinée ensoleillée, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir profiter de la rivière.

* * *

Nageant tranquillement sans savoir qu'une tête blonde venait de faire son apparition près du lac, Harry Potter ainsi que son ami roux Ron Weasley prenaient un bain également.

Drago voulut faire demi-tour mais son arrogance le poussa a allé prendre son bain comme si de rien n'était. C'est ainsi que Drago s'arrêta au bord de la rivière, enleva ces vêtements de la journée précédente et révéla son corps mince d'albâtre et entra dans la rivière geler. Il resta dans l'eau un moment sans bouger puis se mit à nageait tranquillement sans se doutait qu'il dérangerait deux Gryffondor.

Quand Drago commença a nageait les deux autres jeunes hommes se tournèrent en même temps pour voir qui venait prendre un bain en leurs compagnie, mais ils furent bien vite déçus quand ils virent cette tête blonde, qu'ils méprisaient tant. Le brun aux yeux vert dévisagé son ami Ron qui avait un regard de pur haine pour leurs nouveau arrivant. C'est alors que l'élu prit la parole d'une voix suspicieuse :

- Que fait tu la Malfoy ? demanda le survivant.

Drago a cet instant fît comme si il n'avait rien entendu bien évidement et continua a nageait calmement sans posé ces yeux gris acier sur les deux Gryffondor.

Harry commença à perdre patience car il ne supportait pas l'arrogance de Malfoy, donc il s'approcha du blond en restant à une bonne distance tout de même, et demanda une seconde fois :

- Je t'ai demandé, que fait tu la MALFOY, hurla-t-il, quand il vit que sa seigneurie faisait comme si Harry n'existait pas.

C'est alors que Ron qui jusque-là, n'avait rien dit s'approcha de son meilleur ami et dit plus durement :

- Tu viens nous espionnais, pas vrai pour tout raconté à ton Maître n'est-ce pas mangemort ? dit Ron, d'un ton haineux.

A cet instant Drago s'arrêta de nageait et fixa hargneusement Weasley et répondit sur le même ton, furieux.

- Pour ta gouverne Weasmoche je ne suis plus à son service belette, alors ne commence pas à me chercher sinon tu le regretteras, menaça Drago, en fixant durement le roux.

Ron rit d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos et Harry regarda son ami Ron qui commencé à perdre son sang-froid, c'est alors que le brun aux yeux vert se rappela ce que lui avait dit Ginny. La rousse lui avait demandé pourquoi, Malfoy resté toujours éloignait des autres jeunes de leurs âges, alors que cela faisait presque une année entière que les membres de l'Ordre y compris la famille Malfoy avaient dût tous se cacher dans cette forêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry voulait calmer le jeu entre Ron et Malfoy, alors il prit la décision de demander au serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu restes toujours éloigné des autres personnes dans ce cas Malfoy ? demanda Harry, en fixant les yeux acier du blond.

Le vert et argent ne s'attendait pas à cette question surprenante, car il pensait que ces Gryffondor allaient plutôt lui reproché d'avoir osé se baignait en même temps que ces imbéciles, pensait-il. Mais il n'avait pas pensait un seul instant à ce que le balafré lui pose cette question pertinente.

- Cela ne te regarde pas le balafré, dit-il, en se dirigeant vers le bord de la rivière pour partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit déjà occuper.

- Tu ne restes jamais près des autres jeunes du camp, pour quelle raison fais-tu cela ? Cria presque Harry, en voyant que le blond partait dans le sens inverse.

Drago ferma les yeux devant cette évidence, car il évitait les autres adolescents du camp tout simplement parce que le serpentard porter cette maudite marque sur son bras gauche et que tout le monde dans le camp savait cela. Alors il se répétait à longueur de journée que les autres personnes du camp se méfieront de lui et resterait le plus loin possible de sa personne, pensait le blond. Mais apparemment le monde entier en avait après lui pour rester isolé tout seul dans

son coin, en premier sa mère qui lui avait reproché la même chose et maintenant voilà que le balafré s'y mettait également. Drago se dit qu'il ne serait plus obligé de devoir se justifié car bientôt il devrait partir pour les 9 mondes avec son parrain et se dit que la vie serait peut-être plus facile là-bas, loin des accusations que les gens du camp lui proférait. Alors Drago sortit du lac et s'habilla avec les vêtements propres qu'il avait emmené avec lui et reprit son chemin pour allait déjeuner avec sa mère au calme.

Pendant que le Serpentard s'habillé, Harry lui n'avait pas cessé de fixé le blond avec un air surprit car Drago aimait toujours se disputé avec eux depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard et aujourd'hui quelque chose avait échappé à l'élu car pourquoi par merlin, le blond aristocrate n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette magique a l'instant ou Ron l'avait insulté, car les Malfoy ne supportaient pas d'être insulté d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors Harry était surpris face au comportement du Serpentard.

Harry se dit qu'il devrait en parlait a Rémus car il n'avait pas eue le temps de parler au maraudeur face aux questions que beaucoup de personnes se posaient sur la famille Malfoy, sur la vrai allégeance de cette famille aussi noble.

- Tu penses qu'il va aller où ? Demanda Ron qui était calmé à présent.

- Je ne sais pas, dit le brun, au regard émeraude.

- Il va aller se plaindre près de sa mère je pense, ricana Ron.

Harry n'en était pas aussi sur que son ami Ron, que Drago puisse aller pleurer dans les bras de sa mère mais il ne dit rien à son ami roux cependant.

- Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant, déclara Harry.

- Oui tu as raison, j'ai une faim de loup, je pourrais manger tout un troupeau d'hippogriffes, s'exclama Ron.

C'est ainsi que les deux Gryffondors allèrent prendre leurs petit déjeuner dans la cabane des Weasley.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, Drago rentré en transplanant dans son salon où l'attendait déjà comme il s'y attendait, sa mère.

- Ou était tu ? Demanda-t-elle, dès qu'elle vit son fils entré dans le salon.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

- Me baigné et prendre l'air surtout, dit-il, en croisant le regard bleu de sa mère inquiète.

- Tu n'as même pas venue prendre ton petit déjeuner, que s'est-il passé ? Questionna-t-elle.

- J'ai rencontré deux Gryffondor au lac et ils désiraient savoir certaine chose, déclara-t-il.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda la blonde, aussitôt.

- Le survivant et son ami la belette, répondit Drago, calmement.

- Ha je vois, et que désiraient-ils savoir ? Demanda sa mère.

- Rien d'important je t'assure oublie sa veux-tu ? Supplia, le jeune vert et argent.

Narcissa voyait que son fils n'était pas dans son état normal alors elle le prit dans ces bras pour le réconforté et lui dit :

- Ne prête pas attention à ce que les gens disent ou pensent Drago, car ils ne connaissent pas la vérité, déclara sa mère, d'une voix ferme et réconfortante.

- Je le sais, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, dit-il.

Il lui vint à l'esprit une solution pour couper court à cette discussion qui le gêné, alors il regarda sa mère d'un air taquin et dit :

- Alors quand vas-tu dire à mon parrain la vérité ? Demanda le serpentard, sournoisement.

A cet instant Narcissa rougit et demanda l'aide de Merlin pour que son fils ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

- Drago s'il te plaît ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, veux-tu ? Supplia-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Drago avait réussi son coup et se félicita d'avoir pu échapper à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec sa mère au sujet de sa petite artélcation de ce matin avec les Gryffondor.

- Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité, sinon je m'en chargerais personnellement, avoua son fils, d'un regard espiègle.

- Je pense allait le voir ce soir en fin de soirée mais s'il te plait par Salazaar, ne dit rien sinon tu risques de compliquer la situation Drago, demanda Narcissa.

- Très bien si tu vas avouer tes sentiments se soir je ne dirais rien, mais par contre si tu ne lui dit pas je m'en chargerais moi-même dès le lendemain matin dès que je le verrais je te le promets, déclara-t-il, dont les yeux brillaient à présent de bonheurs.

Narcissa rit ouvertement car elle savait que son fils aurait l'audace d'aller trouver son parrain pour lui monter la tête à son sujet.

- Drago tu sais bien que Severus n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie privé, dit-elle amusé.

- Oui je le sais, mais un ou deux compliment sur ta personne ne te seras pas défavorable, ricana-t-il.

- Bon aujourd'hui nous allons essayer de passer une journée normale avant que ton entrainement avec Severus ne commence qu'en dit tu ? Demanda-t-elle, en regardant les yeux gris acier de son fils.

- Oui je suis d'accord car, Severus m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs pendant cet entrainement, dit-il.

- J'ai hâte de savoir quels sera les personnes que McGonagall va inscrire sur cette liste, dit-elle, devant le visage renfrogner de son fils.

- Oui j'espère que le professeur McGonagall, ne va pas me mettre sur le dos ces Gryffondors imbéciles, dit-il, en rogne.

- Nous verrons cela se soir quand elle révélera les noms de la liste, dit-elle.

* * *

Quelque heure plus tard dans la cabane des Weasley, les jumeaux discutaient à voix basse dans leur chambre, loin des oreilles de leur mère Molly qui se trouvait dans la cuisine pour préparer de bons gâteaux pour le dessert de ce soir.

- Tu penses qu'on a une chance de se retrouvé sur cette liste, questionna Fred, a son jumeaux.

- Connaissant le serpentard graisseux je ne pense pas non, mais on pourrait allaient dans la salle de réunion et inscrire nos noms sur cette fichue liste quand dit tu ? Demanda George, qui était assis sur son lit.

- Oui cette idée est génial frérot on pourrait le faire sans que cette vieille Mc Gonagall nous prennent sur le lieu du crime, dit Fred, d'un air rêveur.

- Alors c'est décider si ce soir cette liste ne contient pas nos noms, pendant cette nuit nous irons nous inscrire nos noms sur cette liste, dit George, d'une voix ferme.

Ce fut à cet instant que leurs mère Molly, entra dans leur chambre furibonde.

- Que préparez-vous encore les garçons, gronda-t-elle, en voyant que ces fils étaient beaucoup trop sage et calme, ce qui était inhabituel pour Fred et George.

- Rien du tout, maman, dit Fred, en regardant son frère George qui essayé d'avoir un visage innocent.

- Oui on ne fait rien d'absurde ont discuté simplement, dit George, innocemment.

Molly s'approcha de ces fils et hurla à plein poumons :

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARTICIPER A CE VOYAGE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, C'EST HORS DE QUESTION, hurla-t-elle, en colère.

C'est alors que Fred et George se levèrent et dirent ensemble d'une même voix.

- Nous sommes majeurs et nous ferons ce que nous désirons, crièrent-t-ils.

Molly n'allait pas laissez ces fils aussi imprudents soit-ils allé se retrouvaient dans des mondes inconnue et dangereux.

- Je vous préviens, Minerva ne va pas mettre vos noms dans cette maudite liste car vous êtes trop irresponsable et trop insouciant, s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, déclara Fred, d'une voix sèche en fixant sa mère d'un regard noir.

- Fred vient on va aller attendre dans la salle de réunion nous attendrons l'arrivé de l'Ordre qui annoncera les noms des personnes qui partira de ce camps infernal, rugit George, en colère.

Molly ne put empêcher de retenir ces fils car ils étaient à présent adultes et faisaient partis de l'Ordre du phénix depuis bientôt plus d'une année.

Molly avait le cœur blessé, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la volonté de ces fils, c'est alors qu'elle retourna dans sa cuisine pour terminer les gâteaux qu'elle avait laissé sur le feu.

* * *

Au même instant dans le salon de Rémus, l'élu venait de faire son apparition dans le salon du loup pour parler au maraudeur sur un sujet qu'il le tracassait depuis quelque jours.

Harry vit Tonks qui était par terre qui jouée avec son fils Teddy âgé de deux ans et demie à présent.

Harry demanda à Tonks ou était son époux Rémus, et celle-ci lui dit qu'il allait bientôt arriver pour le diner.

- Harry pour quelle raison tu es là ? Demanda la métamorphomage.

- Je dois poser des questions à Rémus sur Malfoy, dit-il.

- A je vois, dit-elle, en prenant son petit Teddy dans ces bras pour le mettre dans les bras du survivant.

- Quel sont tes questions si ce n'ait pas indiscret, demanda-t-elle.

- Je me demandais pourquoi Malfoy, reste toujours à l'écart du camp, demanda Harry, en jouant avec son filleul car le brun aux yeux vert était le parrain du petit Teddy.

- Je n'en ait aucune idée, avoua-t-elle.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie tout simplement d'être en mauvaise compagnie j'imagine, dit-elle en regardant tendrement son fils s'amusé avec son parrain.

- Peut-être, dit à voix basse Harry, en souriant face aux paroles incompréhensible que lui adressait son filleul.

A ce moment Rémus fit son apparition en transplanant devant dans le salon.

Tonks se leva et alla embrasser son mari et dit :

- Regarde qui est là chéri, s'exclama sa femme, d'un air ravie.

- Bonjour Rémus, dit Harry content de voir que le maraudeur soit venu aussi vite.

- Bonjour Harry, comment va tu ? Demandas le loup.

- Bien merci, je suis venue te posé des questions au sujet de Malfoy, dit le brun aux yeux émeraudes.

- Alors je t'écoute, dit le maraudeur, légèrement inquiet car Rémus savait que les relations entre Harry et le Serpentard était difficile.

- Voilà, je me demandais pourquoi Malfoy reste toujours à l'écart du camp, et pourquoi il refuse de se mélangé avec le reste du groupe, demanda l'élu.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais peut-être qu'il a peur de se retrouvé rejeter des autres sorciers, répondit sagement Rémus.

- Essaye de te mettre à sa place un instant, et tu comprendras qu'il doit avoir peur de se mêlé avec les autres jeunes de peur d'être mal jugé je suppose, dit Rémus.

- Je comprends à présent pourquoi il ne veut pas se mêlé avec les autres, dit Harry, surpris de l'attitude de l'aristocrate.

Rémus était fière du Gryffondor, car Harry comprenait toujours les choses vite, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ami Ron, pensa le loup.

- Toi et les autres devriez lui donné une seconde chance, demanda le maraudeur.

- Sa ne sera pas facile tu le sais Rémus, rien qu'avec Ron je vois que ça va être difficile de pardonner Malfoy pour tous les coups bas qu'il nous avait fait subir avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'Ordre du phénix, répondit le survivant.

Rémus savait que beaucoup de personnes n'aimaient pas Drago Malfoy, mais ils devraient lui accordé une seconde chance au Serpentard pour se repentir.

- Ecoute Harry je sais exactement ce que vous avez passez toi et tes amis mais n'oublie pas que Drago et sa mère se sont liés avec nous contre Voldemort, dit le maraudeur.

- Je veux bien faire un effort pour être plus aimable avec ce Serpentard mais je ne te promets rien, répondit Harry.

- Je suis fière de toi Harry, tu es quelqu'un de clément et de compréhensif, contrairement à d'autre, dit Lupin, en fixant le regard vert du Gryffondor.

Harry rougit et reporta son attention sur son filleul Teddy, puis le rouge et or annonça :

- Il est temps que je rentre, les Weasley m'attendent pour diner, dit le brun.

Harry se leva et mit Teddy dans les bras de sa mère Tonks qui riait face à son comportement. Car Harry était toujours embarrassé lorsqu'une personne quelconque lui faisait un compliment.

- Oui nous aussi nous allons diner et nous devons nous rendre à la réunion de l'Ordre ce soir, dit Rémus, en prenant son fils dans ces bras pour lui faire des câlins.

- A bientôt alors Harry tu pourrais venir demain pour passer un peu de temps avec Teddy, si tu as le temps, s'exclama Tonks, en regardant tendrement son mari qui faisait des câlins a leurs fils.

- Oui je pourrais venir demain avec Ginny si sa t'ennuie pas, demanda Harry.

- Oui tu peux venir avec Ginny si tu le souhaite, dit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil au Gryffondor car Tonks savait quelle relation entretenait Harry avec la belle rousse.

- Alors à demain, dit-il, en transplanant dans la cuisine des Weasley pour le diner.

* * *

Quelque heures plus tard Severus transplaner dans la salle de réunion ou l'attendait déjà les jumeaux Weasley et sa collègue Minerva. Severus maudit les jumeaux Weasley qui désiraient ardemment faire partit de ce périple, mais il savait ou du moins il espérait que Minerva n'aurait pas l'audace d'inscrire les noms de ces jumeaux turbulents dans la liste qui révélerait les noms des personnes qui aller partir pour les 9 mondes.

C'est alors en s'installant sur une chaise qu'il fût sortit de ces pensées par Minerva qui le salua.

- Bonjour Severus, dit-elle, d'un air ravie.

Severus prit peur pour le déroulement de cette réunion car une Minerva toute souriante et de bonne humeur n'était jamais bon signe pour lui.

- Bonsoir Minerva, salua-t-il, d'un un air maussade.

C'est à cet instant que Fred et George tout souriant saluèrent à leurs tours le Serpentard.

- Bonsoir, professeur Snape, dirent-ils.

Severus sut à cet instant que quelque chose se tramait donc pour sa sécurité et celle du reste du camp il demanda sèchement :

- Que se passe-t-il ici pour que vous ayez ces têtes immonde ? répliqua-t-il avec aigreur en regardant les jumeaux et Minerva qui essayé de refoulait un rire.

- J'ai les noms des personnes qui vont vous accompagnez Severus, et vous serez de bonne humeur quand vous apprendrez qui sont ces personnes, ricana-t-elle, en voyant le visage du maître des Potions devenir blême.

A cet instant les jumeaux ne purent retenir leurs excitations pour eux seuls alors ils dirent avec bonne humeur cette phrase avec un large sourire sur leurs visages :

- En avant toute pour les 9 mondes, les braves et courageux Gryffondor vont porter secours au monde sorcier, nous allons vous prouvez professeur que nous avons grandis et que nous ne sommes plus des enfants sans cervelles, dirent-ils, en voyant le professeur Snape devenir rouge de colère.

Severus crut qu'il allait tuer Minerva d'un bon Avada mais au lieu de cela il hurla comme un dément face à ces trois Gryffondor insouciant.

- NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ PERDUS L'ESPRIT VIEILLE CHOUETTE ? hurla Severus, furieux.

A cette instant les jumeaux redoublèrent de rire en voyant pour la première fois leurs professeur de potions perdre son sang-froid de cette façon.

Minerva avait bien vu venir cet esclandre de la part de son collègue et c'est avec humour quelle répondit à Severus :

- Severus allons calmez-vous, je suis sûr que mon choix d'avoir choisi Fred et George Weasley dans votre équipe va vous être utile pour ce voyage, dit-elle, malicieuse.

- D'ailleurs ils ne sont pas les seuls Gryffondor que j'ai choisis pour vous accompagner pour cette expédition, répondit-elle, avec un sourire diabolique sur ces lèvres.

Severus se pinça l'arrête de son nez et demanda a Merlin qu'il met fin à son supplice en le tuant sur place mais au lieu de cela, Severus demanda avec rage en craignant le pire à venir.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il, avec fureur, car Severus était tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait faire des phrases compréhensible.

Minerva sourit et répondit avec joie :

- Hé bien les personnes qui vont vous accompagner sont, Monsieur Potter, Ron Weasley et son amie Hermione Granger, ainsi que votre ami de longue date Rémus Lupin et sa femme Nymphadora Tonks, dit-elle d'une traite, en regardant Severus devenir livide.

- J'aurais dût me doutais que vous alliez me pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, déclara-t-il, morose.

Les jumeaux regardèrent avec amusement Severus qui était furieux.

* * *

Quand les jumeaux avait transplaner plus tôt dans la salle de réunion ils avaient vus leur ancienne professeur de métamorphose assis tranquillement qui attendait les membres de l'Ordre avec un sourire béat sur son visage. Dès qu'ils virent Minerva, Fred et George s'étaient précipité pour demander quels noms se trouvait sur la liste, quelle ne fut pas leurs surprise quand ils entendirent Minerva révélé leurs noms. Ils étaient tellement heureux et reconnaissant envers le nouveau chef de l'Ordre du phénix pour leurs avoir accordé cet honneurs, qu'ils enlaçèrent leurs ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

Une fois le directeur des Serpentard calmer les membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent dans la salle de réunion. Severus avait eue besoin de plusieurs minutes de silence pour faire le vide dans son esprit car il avait une envie meurtrière envers sa collègue Minerva, pour la décision qu'elle avait prise en créant cette liste catastrophique, selon Severus. Au bout de plusieurs minute a ruminé, Severus vit les membres de l'Ordre arriver et c'est alors que la réunion commença dans l'agitation.

Minerva prit la parole en constatant que tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présent elle les salua d'un signe de tête et commença à parler.

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui j'ai le très grand honneur et privilège de vous annoncer les personnes qui partiront pour les 9 mondes, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Voici les personnes qui vont devoir partir pour cette quête, qui scellera le sort de notre monde, la première personne et bien naturellement notre jeune et courageux élu, Monsieur Potter, avec ces amis dévoué Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que vous Rémus avec votre femme Nymphadora, voici la liste que j'ai composé y'a-t-il une personne parmi vous qui conteste cette liste ? demanda Minerva qui voyait Molly et Arthur Weasley se levé pour contester.

- Minerva je croyais que vous auriez le bon sens pour ne pas envoyez mes garçons dans cette mission voué à l'échec, gronda la matriarche des Weasley.

Minerva s'était attendu a ce problème, connaissant Molly la directrice des lions avait préparé un discours qui réduirait au silence Madame Weasley.

- Molly pour l'amour du ciel, si j'ai décidé d'envoyer vos garçons pour cette quête c'est pour une bonne raison, vos garçons sont à présent majeurs et ils devront choisir par eux même si ils désirent participer à cette aventure, répondit Minerva, d'une voix autoritaire.

- Minerva je vous préviens, il est hors de question que mes fils partent pour cette aventure dangereuse, déclara Arthur Weasley.

A ce précis Severus remerçia Merlin silencieusement d'avoir doté de bon sens Arthur et Molly Weasley, mais Severus savait également que Molly et Arthur ne faisait pas le poids contre les jumeaux, pensa Severus amèrement.

A ce même instant Fred et George jugèrent bon d'intervenir pour affirmé leurs décision.

- Papa, maman nous avons pris notre décision et nous ne changerons pas d'avis, dit Fred, d'un ton solennel.

- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, à présent nous avons fait notre choix, termina George.

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux et renifla, tandis qu'Arthur impuissant face à la décision de ces fils, jugea préférable de consoler sa femme en la prenant dans ces bras, qu'au lieu de se ridiculisé devant l'Ordre face aux têtes de mules qu'il avait pour fils.

Minerva jugea bon de changé de sujet pour apaiser la tension du groupe.

- Severus maintenant que nous connaissons l'identité des personnes qui va vous accompagnez pour ce voyage, combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour vous préparer pour les 9 mondes, demanda-t-elle, ravie de pouvoir changer de discussion.

Severus ferma un instant ces yeux onyx puis les ouvrit et inspira profondément et déclara :

- Hé bien ma foi, si je dois vraiment me trimbalé cette équipe catastrophique, je dirais que nous devrions partir dans un mois, le temps pour moi d'inculqué a ces ignorants de Gryffondor une bonne partis de plusieurs sorts d'une magie supérieur, étant donné leurs ignorance, et aussi me laissé le temps de préparé quelque potions qui nous serez fort utile pendant ce voyage, déclara-t-il, d'un ton tranchant.

- Alors c'est décidé, vous partirez dans un mois, alors tout a été dit cependant qui se charge d'annoncer a Mr. Potter et ces amis leurs nouvelle mission ? demanda-t-elle, à l'Ordre.

Personne ne répondit de suite mais au bout de deux minutes Rémus prit la parole :

- Demain après-midi Harry doit passer voir Teddy, je lui annoncerais a cette instant, déclara le loup.

- Hé si l'élu refuse cette quête comment ferez-vous Minerva, dit hargneusement Molly, d'un regard noir.

Minerva ne put répondre à cette question car Severus s'en était chargé.

- Allons Molly, vous connaissait bien le survivant, il foncerait la tête baissé pour sauver des vies, répondit le maître des Potions qui aimé remettre à sa place Potter quand il le pouvait.

Molly ne trouva rien à répondre contre Severus, elle se leva et partit sans un mot ou un regard pour les autres membres de l'Ordre, suivit de près par son mari Arthur qui était lui aussi en colère.

Voyant cela la directrice des lions se leva et reprit la parole :

- Bien la réunion est terminée pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle, lasse.

- Severus pourriez-vous allez voir et lui annoncez l'identité des personnes qui vont vous accompagnez pour ce voyage, demanda Minerva, en regardant Severus qui se levait pour partir.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai nullement le choix, dit-il, avec aigreur.

Minerva qui était habitué à voir réagir ainsi son collègue ne fut pas le moins du monde blessée ou intimidée, c'est alors qu'elle remercia le maître des Potions et quelle vit Severus transplaner pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux Malfoy.

* * *

Au même moment dans la cabane des Malfoy, Narcissa s'était préparé à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite le matin même. Ce soir elle devrait à tout prix avoué ces sentiments à Severus. Narcissa était naturellement anxieuse mais elle avait pu trouver du réconfort auprès de son fils qui l'avait faite rire toute la journée. Drago se trouvait au salon avec sa mère, tous deux attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du maître des Potions.

Drago attendait depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant l'arrivé de son parrain pour connaitre enfin les noms des personnes qu'il devra supportait pendant toute la durée du voyage. Il fut sorti de ces pensées par l'apparition de son parrain qui venait de transplaner devant lui.

Severus apparut devant Narcissa et son filleul qui étaient installé confortablement sur le canapé, et ce fut Narcissa qui prit la parole la première.

- Severus tu es enfin arrivé, s'exclama la blonde, d'un air ravie.

- Oui cette réunion n'a pas duré longtemps, répondit Severus.

- Alors qui devrons nous supporté pendant cette expédition, demanda Drago, subitement.

Severus qui était toujours en colère contre cette vieille chouette de McGonagall, renifla de colère puis révéla les noms de leurs compagnons de route.

- Je crois que j'ai du mal comprendre, pourrait tu me redire qui sont ces personnes, demanda Drago, d'un air inquiet.

- Tu m'a parfaitement bien entendu Drago, s'énerva son parrain, qui n'aimait pas se répété.

Le blond devint livide puis se leva pour faire face à Severus.

- Tu plaisante j'espère, demanda le blond, aux yeux gris acier.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le brun.

Drago tomba sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ces mains et dit à voix basse, complètement anéanti :

- Pourquoi la vie est t'elle aussi compliquer, demanda le blond.

Sa mère se rapprocha de son fils, l'entoura de ces bras fins et réconforta Drago.

- Drago mon chéri ne t'en fait pas Severus sera là pour t'aider, réconforta-elle d'une voix douce.

Drago releva sa tête pour parler à sa mère, mais il vit Severus qui était maintenant gêné de voir ce spectacle attendrissant.

Alors Drago se rappela à la vitesse de la lumière que sa mère désirait parler au maître des Potions, c'est alors qu'il se leva digne comme un prince et dit d'une voix ferme.

- Ne t'en fait pas maman, je suis sûr que Severus sera là pour m'épaulait quand je devrais faire face à ces Gryffondor, dit-il, en faisant un clin d'œil a sa mère qui comprit ou son fils voulait en venir.

C'est alors que Narcissa comprit le message voilé de son fils, elle rougit et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

- Bon je vais faire un tour dans le camp, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes, dit-il, avec malice.

- J'espère que tu passeras une bonne fin de soirée parrain, dit Drago, avec un grand sourire sur son visage et dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur à laquelle Severus fut étonné de voir dans les yeux gris de son filleul.

- Je reviendrais dans une heure mère bonne soirée, dit-il, en faisant un second clin d'œil à sa mère, qui rougissait comme une adolescente remarqua Drago.

Puis Drago partit en transplanant.

Narcissa qui était toujours rouge comme une tomate garda la tête baissé et prit la parole d'une petite voix :

- Alors ainsi Minerva a choisi des Gryffondor pour ce voyage, dit-elle, intimidé a l'idée de se retrouvée seule avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Severus remarqua que Narcissa était à présent comme intimidé ou gêné remarqua-t-il, surprit.

- Oui j'avoue que sur le moment quand Minerva m'a révélé les noms de ces Gryffondor j'ai failli perdre mon sang-froid, dit-il, en fixant les yeux bleus de la belle

Narcissa qui avait relevé la tête à présent.

- Et combien de temps vous reste-t-il avant que vous ne partiez pour ce voyage, demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Dans un moins cela me laisse le temps de préparé quelque potions qui pourrons nous être utiles et surtout je vais devoir apprendre à ces têtue de Gryffondor, des sortilèges d'attaque, de défense et de guérison car j'imagine qu'ils ne doivent pas connaitront plus de la moitié des sorts qu'un sorcier qui se respecte doit savoir, dit-il.

Narcissa l'écouta attentivement, ainsi les deux hommes qu'elle aimait allez partir d'ici un mois.

Elle respira profondément se leva pour faire face au brun et elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui avouer les sentiments quelle cachait au plus profonds de son cœur.

- Severus j'aimerais te dire quelque chose, murmura-t-elle, en se rapprochant de lui.

Severus fut surpris de la distance qui les séparés mais ne s'en plaint pas cependant.

- Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire et très important pour moi et cela et difficile de dire ces choses-là, avoua –telle, en regardant la réaction de l'homme ténébreux qu'elle aimait.

Severus qui jusqu'à présent était resté serein et calme, commençait a manqué d'air et à perdre son sang-froid, car la belle blonde était beaucoup trop proche, au gout de Severus.

Le maître des potions ne put parler alors il inclina la tête pour que Narcissa continue son récit.

Narcissa voyait bien que Severus commençait à perdre son sang-froid, alors elle se jeta a l'eau et pria Merlin pour qu'il lui vient en aide.

- Severus la chose que je tiens à te dire, c'est que je... Commença-t-elle a dire, mais elle n'osa pas continué plus loin, elle était terrifiée a l'idée de fâcher ou de perdre l'amitié du maître des Potions, en lui révélant la vérité sur ces sentiments.

Severus vit que Narcissa était bien tourmentée et ne put empêcher son cœur se tordre de douleur, alors il se rapprocha de la belle blonde aristocrate et lui posa sa main sur son épaule droite et lui dit :

- Que veux-tu me dire Narcissa ? Si sa un quelconque lien avec Drago tu peux tout me demandé tu sais, je protègerais ton fils quoi qu'il arrive, dit-il d'une voix neutre, en fixant les yeux bleue de son amie blonde qui avait les larmes aux yeux à présent.

Narcissa sentie dans son cœur un bonheur immense en voyant qu'il venait de posé sa main sur son épaule, signe qu'il avait confiance en elle, pensa-t-elle.

Alors elle prit son courage à deux main et se jeta sur le torse du maître des Potions et entoura de ces bras graciles la taille de Severus, et lui révéla juste deux mots :

- Je t'aime, révéla-t-elle, en se réfugiant sur le torse du serpentard.

Severus vit avec bonheur qu'elle venait de se jeté sur son torse, alors il l'entoura à son tour de ces bras puissant la taille fine de Narcissa et mit sa tête sur la chevelure dorée de sa belle Némésis, et entendit avec stupeur deux mots auquel il n'aurait jamais pu croire un jour entendre de la bouche d'une femme. Au moment où Severus entendit ces simples mots il rougit et se dit qu'il devait dire à son tour révélé ce qu'il ressentait pour la blonde même si cela était pénible pour lui.

Severus respira le parfum de Narcissa et resserra son étreinte et dit à son tour :

- Narcissa je voudrais te dire quelque chose moi aussi, dit-il, gêné.

Narcissa se trouvée bien dans les bras de Severus et ne voulut pas se retiré de cette étreinte mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, en craignant le pire à venir.

- Moi aussi je ressens des sentiments pour toi, déclara-t-il, enfin en fixant les yeux bleue de la blonde.

Severus se dit qu'il venait de manquait de tact car il n'était pas habitué à déclarer ce genre de chose. Mais la blonde devint rouge écrevisse et se trouvait aux anges à présent contente de savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait des sentiments pour elle.

Alors cette fois elle se jeta au cou de Severus et posa ces douces lèvres sur la bouche fine du maître des Potions.

Severus fut surprit mais prit l'initiative de se rapproché de sa belle amante car à présent que Severus venait de lui révéler ces sentiments il comptait bien profiter de moment intimes avec elle. Alors il prit l'initiative du baiser qui était doux en premier, sa langue parcourait la lèvre supérieure de sa compagne et attendit qu'elle ouvre complètement sa bouche pour mêler sa langue à celle de la blonde puis Severus mit sa main droite sur la nuque de Narcissa pour la rapprocher de son corps et l'autre main caressait le dos de sa belle.

Le baiser devint plus approfondit plus langoureux, leurs langue à présent liés ravageaient leurs bouches qui étaient à présent sceller, à bout de souffle le couple mit fin au baiser et c'est front contre front que Severus dit :

- Drago ne va pas tarder à rentrer je devrais rentrer à présent ou je perdrais mon contrôle, ricana-t-il, affectueusement en respirant l'odeur de sa déesse.

- je te trouble à ce point ? Questionna-t-elle, d'un air taquin en souriant en resserrant ces bras frêles autour de la taille de son amant brun.

- Plus que tu ne le pense, affirma-t-il, en reprenant avidement les lèvres pulpeuses de sa compagne.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus férocement cette fois ci et Severus s'assit sur le canapé qui ne se trouvait pas loin pour se mettre à l'aise tout en gardant sa bouche collé contre celle de Narcissa.

Narcissa vit que Severus désirait se mettre à l'aise, elle s'assit sur les genoux mince de Severus, et mit fin au baiser.

- Je croyais que tu désirais partir avant que Drago revienne, dit-elle, d'un air coquin en caressant le torse de Severus avec sa main droite.

- Oui mais je pourrais bien rester encore profité de ta présence quelques minutes, dit-il, en parcourant de ces mains le corps agréable de sa compagne.

- Je ne suis pas contre, répondit-elle, en prenant possession des lèvres fines de son amant.

Severus dut se faire force, pour mettre fin au baiser enflammé qu'ils partageaient et c'est avec regret qu'il se leva et annonça a Narcissa d'une voix moins joyeuse.

- J'aurais aimé resté plus longtemps, mais je dois commencer à préparer certaines potions pour le voyage, dit-il, en regardant son amante qui se levait pour le prendre dans ces bras.

- Oui je comprends et Drago ne tardera pas à arriver à présent, dit-elle, d'une voix triste, ne pouvant profitée de son amant.

- Demain je devrais commençais l'entrainement avec ces bons a rien de Gryffondor, dès que Drago rentre dit lui que je l'attendrais demain en fin d'après-midi dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, déclara le maître des Potions.

- Très bien, je lui annoncerais dès qu'il rentrera, dit-elle.

- Il faut que je sache quels sont les capacités physique de l'ensemble de l'équipe et voir également quels sortilèges ils connaissent, dit-il, d'un air morose a l'idée qu'il devrait enseigner au Gryffondor sans cervelles.

Narcissa rit ouvertement face au visage de son amoureux, elle lui embrassa la joue et dit :

- Je te souhaite bonne chance alors, dit-elle, toute souriante.

Severus ne put s'empêché de sourire à son tour face au visage radieux de sa compagne.

- Merci j'en aurais besoin, ricana-t-il.

- Je t'aime Severus, dit-elle pour la seconde fois.

- Moi également, dit-il, en lui embrassant la joue de Narcissa puis il lui souhaita bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Severus, souhaita la blonde.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à sa compagne Severus transplana dans son laboratoire pour préparer les potions que l'équipe aurait besoin pour l'expédition.

Ce fut à ce moment que Drago fit son apparition dans le salon. Il vit sa mère qui avait un visage radieux, alors il pensa que sa mère et son parrain s'étaient enfin déclaré.

- Si j'en crois par l'expression de ton visage, je suppose que vous vous êtes déclarés ? Questionna-t-il, heureux que sa mère soit enfin heureuse.

- Oui, dit-elle, timide de devoir se justifié devant son fils.

- Nous nous sommes embrassaient, avoua-t-elle, heureuse.

Drago rit et dit d'une voix taquine :

- Alors il embrasse comme un dieu ? Demanda-t-il, d'un air ravi à l'idée de savoir que son parrain et sa mère étaient à présent en couple.

Narcissa rougit et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme mais sans succès.

- Il est tard Drago tu devrais aller te coucher, dit-elle, rouge de honte.

- Pas avant que je sache si mon parrain embrasse correctement, dit-il, avec un sourire sur ces lèvres.

Narcissa savait que son fils ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui donnera pas une réponse satisfaisante alors elle dit :

- Oui ton parrain embrasse bien, dit-elle, en n'osant regarder son fils dans les yeux.

- J'espère bien, dit-il, espiègle.

- Dans ce cas je te souhaite bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves mère, dit-il, en se rendant devant la porte de sa chambre.

Avant que Drago ne rentre dans sa chambre Narcissa dit :

- Au fait Drago j'ai failli oublier de te dire une chose importante, demain Severus t'attendra dans la salle de réunion pour connaitre votre résistance physique et magique, dit-elle.

- Donc l'entrainement commence demain, dit-il, morose a l'idée de devoir faire ce voyage avec ces gryffondor.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Bien alors je vais aller me couché, dit Drago, en allant embrassé la joue de sa mère, avant d'allé se mettre dans son lit.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il, en rentrant dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit mon chéri, dit sa mère, en voyant son fils rentré dans sa chambre.

* * *

Cette nuit fut courte pour tout le monde, car Severus avait dut commencer a préparé des potions qui avait besoin d'être préparé avec minutie et précaution. Pendant la préparation de ces potions Severus réfléchissait à la nouvelle relation qu'il venait de commencé avec la belle blonde.

Tandis que le serpentard préparé avec soin ces potions, Narcissa se retrouvais au pays des songes avec un homme au teint cireux au nez crochue, aux cheveux couleurs corbeau avec des yeux d'obsidienne.

Drago, lui ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, car ces pensées était focalisés sur ce voyage, car il devrait prouver qu'il n'était plus du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le lendemain aller commencer les choses sérieuses pour tous, car l'équipe composés de 9 personnes dont deux Serpentard et sept Gryffondor devraient commencer l'entrainement intensif qu'allait leurs faire subir le maître des Potions.

Le sort du monde Magique allé dépendre de cette équipe inattendu qui devrait parcourir dans un mois jour pour jour, 9 mondes dangereux, et mythiques.


	4. Chapter 4 Entraînement intensif

_**¤ Entrainement ¤**_

Au lendemain matin, un jeune homme blond au visage d'ange avec ces yeux gris cendré se réveilla d'une nuit agité. Drago Malfoy se trouvé sur son lit les yeux ouvert, qui regardé le plafond de sa chambre.

Depuis la nuit dernière notre jeune ami n'avait pas fermé ces yeux argenté pour se remémoré les sortilèges qu'il connaissait car aujourd'hui l'équipe qui devait faire le voyage d'ici un mois jour pour jour pour les neuf mondes, aller commencer l'entrainement de son parrain Severus.

Drago rit sous sa couette car rien que le fait de pensé a Severus, le ramener a pensé que sa mère et son parrain s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments respectifs et cela amusait grandement le jeune aristocrate s'étira tout le long de son corps mince, et se leva pour aller prendre un bon bain au lac qui aller bien le réveiller, et supplia Merlin de bien lui épargner de rencontré des lions sur son passage, au moins jusqu'a se soir, pensa-t-il morose.

Puis Drago alla tranquillement en direction de la rivière qu'il aimé tant et remercia Merlin de lui avoir exaucé ses vœux, car aucun rouge et or ne se trouver a cet endroit relaxant. Une fois arrivé devant le lac, il enleva ces habits et chaussures révélant ainsi son corps musclé et mince d'albâtre et plongea dans la rivière avec grâce et délicatesse et resta un long moment dans cet endroit paradisiaque à réfléchir sur l'expédition qui aller déterminer le sort du monde des Sorciers.

Au même instant dans le village un maître des potions venait d'ouvrir ces yeux profond d'ébène, Severus se réveilla d'une longue nuit épuisante pour lui car il avait dût préparer des potions pour le voyage qu'il aller mener avec sept gryffondor seulement et un serpentard.

Severus maudit a cet instant sa collègue Minerva McGonagall, pour lui avoir joué ce mauvais tour. Le professeur de potions avait dût préparer également pour aujourd'hui un entrainement spécial pour ces cornichons de gryffondor, alors c'est avec mauvaise humeur qu'il se leva de son lit et alla se servir d'un bon thé pour se réveillé.

Le maître des potions enleva son pyjama gris et se vêtue de son éternel robe noir avec sa cape de la même couleur et sortit du village pour aller chercher dans cette forêt, les ingrédients qu'il lui manquait pour confectionner certaines de ces potions.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelque heures plus tard, ou le soleil était au zénith haut dans le ciel, les jumeaux Weasley faisait la liste des choses qu'ils pourraient amener pour leurs voyage, car étant les patrons du magasin de Farce et Attrape pour sorcier Facétieux, Fred et George devait faire honneur a leurs talent en amenant avec eux des artefacts magique qui leurs serez fort utile pour cette expédition, comme par exemple les Oreilles a rallonge qui pourrait s'avéré être très utiles, les Pastilles de gerbes ne sait ton jamais ce que ces mondes pourrait bien nous réservé, disait Fred.

Puis ils décidèrent qu'ils serait favorable d'amener avec eux des Marécages portables avec des Bomba-bouses ainsi que les Ballons lumineux et la poudre d'obscurité instantané du Pérou.

Voyant que leurs sac a dos était enfin prêt, même si le voyage ne débuterait pas avant un mois minimum, les frères Weasley avaient voulut se tenir prêts a tout moment, car avec cette guerre Fred et George avaient mûris même si beaucoup de personnes ne s'en était pas aperçus.

Mettant leurs sac au pieds de leurs lits, Fred et George allèrent passé le reste de l'après midi a flâné dans le village, avant que l'entrainement ne commence en ce début de fin de soirée dans la salle de réunion ou toute l'équipe devait se retrouver pour tester leurs endurance physique.

C'est ainsi que Fred et George se retrouvèrent dans le village, à marché paisiblement le sourire aux lèvres et en faisant au passage quelque blagues sur les personnes qu'ils trouvaient sur leurs passage.

* * *

Au même instant en cette fin d'après midi, Harry et la belle rousse Ginny transplanèrent dans le salon du maraudeur Rémus, qui l'attendait avec son épouse Tonks et leurs jeune fils Teddy.

Dès leurs arrivés dans la salon, le petit Teddy marcha vers son parrain pour se retrouvé dans ces bras tandis que celui ci lui faisait des gros bisous sur les joues du son filleul.

- Bonjour Harry, salua Rémus heureux de voir son fils s'amusé dans les bras du survivant.

- Salut les jeunes, salua a son tour Tonks le sourire aux lèvres en voyant ce jolie petit spectacle qu'offrait L'élu et son fils.

- Salut, comment allez vous, répondirent les deux gryffondors heureux de voir Teddy qui essayé de parler a son parrain.

- Oui nous allons bien merci, répondit le loup d'une voix calme.

- Alors qu'avez vous fait aujourd'hui, demanda Nymphadora en guettant de l'œil

Rémus qui ne savait pas comment annoncé la nouvelle mission que L'élu et ces deux amis Gryffondor devaient accomplir.

- Nous avons profité de ce beau temps pour nous promener dans la forêt, dit la rousse en rougissant légèrement. Nymphadora rit devant la gêne de Ginny.

- Vous avez bien fait de profité de ce temps radieux, dit-elle avec ces cheveux rose, signe de bonne humeur.

Rémus se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention du groupe et il se décida à parlé.

- Harry je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, dit-il, en regardant le visage du brun aux yeux émeraude devenir sérieux d'un coups.

Harry et Ginny se dévisagèrent pendant quelque seconde puis L'élu demanda :

- De quoi voudrais tu me parlez, répondit Harry, inquiet.

Rémus tourna sa tête vers sa femme et celle ci hocha la tête signe que son époux devait révélé la mission au Gryffondor.

- Hé bien nous avons peut être trouvé un moyen de détruire Voldemort, déclara-t-il.

Harry fut surprit pendant une seconde puis il fixa sa belle rousse et reporta son attention a l'homme qu'il considérait comme son oncle, et il lui demanda d'une voix surprise :

- Comment, demanda-t-il.

- L'ordre a récemment apprit l'existence d'un livre que le monde sorcier croyait perdu et en fin de compte, ce livre était en possession des Malfoy, déclara le loup.

- Les Malfoy et comment l'ordre a apprit l'existence de ce livre, demanda Harry en fixant toujours Rémus.

- En fait c'est Severus qui a vu le livre pendant une soirée chez les Malfoy, dit le maraudeur.

- Ce livre peut nous aidé a vaincre Voldemort alors ? demanda le brun, avec une lueur d'espoir dans ces yeux émeraude.

- Nous l'espérons mais cela ne va pas être aussi simple, dit Rémus.

A cet instant Nymphadora reprit la parole :

- Maintenant Harry tu dois savoir ce que l'ont attends de toi, dit la métamorphomage en reprenant son fils dans ces bras qui s'était endormi sur Harry.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Rémus et Nymphadora se regardèrent dans les yeux, et enfin Rémus déclara au brun :

- L'ordre a choisi d'envoyé neuf personnes en expédition pour trouvé l'aide dont nous avons besoin pour nous défaire de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit-t-il ,avec fermeté.

- Nymphadora et moi faisons partit de ces neuf personnes si tu veux savoir, dit Rémus.

- Rémus, avertit sa femme qui n'aimé pas que l'ont appelle ainsi.

C'est avec un sourire que Rémus continua son récit.

- Tu dois venir avec nous pour ce voyage, dit-t-il.

- Toi Ron et Hermione, répondit Rémus, en fixant les yeux du survivant.

Pour la première fois depuis toute ces révélations, Ginny prit la parole d'une voix triste :

- La présence d'Harry est-elle nécessaire pour ce voyage ? Demanda la rousse.

- Oui il doit participé a cette expédition il n'a pas le choix et Ron et Hermione également, répondit Tonks.

- Les autres personnes qui nous accompagne pour cette quête sont Fred et George ainsi que Drago et Severus, déclara le Lycanthrope en voyant l'air ahuris de la rousse qui devenait livide.

- Quoi ? dirent Ginny et Harry, sous le choc.

- Fred et George le savent-ils ? Questionna, L'élu d'un air surprit.

- Oui Fred et George savent tout depuis le début, d'ailleurs Molly et Arthur ont été dévaster face aux choix des jumeaux, dit Nymphadora, devant l'air ahuris des deux Gryffondor.

Ginny qui a présent était rester sans voix face a cette nouvelle explosa d'une fureur sans nom.

- Mes frères vont vous accompagnez et moi je reste ici a l'abri alors que tous ceux que j'aime vont affronter le danger c'est hors de question, rugit-t-elle, colérique.

- Ginny tu ne peux pas nous accompagné c'est trop dangereux, dit Rémus, d'un ton qui défié la rousse.

A cet instant Harry choisi d'intervenir pour calmé sa belle qui commencer a devenir incontrôlable avec son tempérament de feu légendaire.

- Ginny écoute si Rémus dit que tu ne peux pas venir avec nous c'est forcément pour une bonne raison, intervint Harry, pour essayer de calmé la lionne qui sortait ces griffes.

- C'est injuste je suis moi aussi majeur a présent je fais ce que je veux, répliqua la rousse, avec hargne.

Harry Rémus et Nymphadora soupirèrent au même moment puis Nymphadora essaya a son tour de la calmé.

- Ecoute tu ne peut pas venir un point c'est tout, je comprends ce que tu ressens, en voyant les êtres que tu aimes partir loin de toi et qui partent pour un voyage dangereux doit être difficile pour toi, mais ne complique pas les choses Ginny, demanda Tonks, avec douceur.

Ginny tourna la tête vers l'amour de sa vie et elle le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux, puis voyant qu'elle ne tarderait pas a pleurée elle se rapprocha de son petit ami qui l'entoura aussitôt dans ces bras.

- Ginny s'il te plaît ne pleure pas, supplia son petit copain qui essayé de la réconforter.

Ginny renifla et essaya de contenir ces larmes, chose qu'elle réussi au bout de cinq bonne minutes puis Rémus parla pour détendre l'atmosphère tendu qui flottait dans l'air a présent.

- Vous devriez partir avant le couché du soleil pour aller dîner, se soir nous avons un entrainement spécial de la part de Severus, dit le loup, en voyant l'air horrifié de Harry.

- Comment ca un entrainement spécial, questionna immédiatement Harry qui était a présent a son tour en état de choc.

Rémus rit légèrement et se dit qu'effectivement les choses n'allait pas être simple avec Severus qui prenait déjà les rennes de l'équipe, mais cela était pour le bien de tous, pensa-t-il.

- Severus désire nous voir se soir pour un testé l'endurance physique de l'équipe, répondit Rémus, avec lassitude.

- Et-il vraiment nécessaire que je vienne ? supplia Harry, en fixant les yeux mordorés du maraudeur.

- Oui je le crains, répondit Rémus.

- Il est temps pour vous que vous rentriez chez vous, annonça Nymphadora, qui se levait du siège ou elle était assise pour allez mettre son fils dans son lit, car le petit bout' chou dormait a poing fermé a présent.

Ginny et Harry se levèrent a leurs tours dirent bonsoir aux deux adultes et transplanèrent dans la chambre du survivant.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, en ce début de fin de soirée Severus attendait que le reste de l'équipe arrive dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, car il devait testé l'endurance de ces coéquipiers. Severus était d'une humeur massacrante car premièrement il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir aujourd'hui sa belle Narcissa et deuxièmement parce qu'il devait voir la capacité de ces gryffondor pathétique.

Severus se dit que sa vie aller changé car avec la nouvelle relation qu'il venait de commencé avec Narcissa et le voyage dont il allait prendre le contrôle, sa vie allait prendre un tournant important.

Severus fut sortit de ces pensées par son filleul blond qui venait de transplané dans la salle de réunion.

Drago vit son parrain être assis a l'extrémité de la table ronde et se rapprocha de lui pour le salué.

- Bonsoir parrain, dit Drago d'un air morose.

- Bonsoir Drago, salua Severus.

Les deux serpentard avaient le moral a zéro a cause des gryffondor qui allaient débarqué dans la salle de réunion.

Drago prit la parole devant le silence que son parrain.

- Tu pense que c'est la meilleur chose a faire de partir avec ces gryffondor, demanda le blond.

Severus soupira et annonça avec aigreur :

- Non il n'y a pas d'autre choix, dit-il.

A cet instant les jumeaux Weasley faisaient leur apparition dans la salle de réunion avec un large sourire collés sur leurs lèvres.

- Bonsoir professeur Snape, dirent-ils en cœur.

Severus avait a cette instant un visage qui refléter de la colère et de l'indignation car pour lui avoir les jumeaux Weasley parmi l'équipe pour ce voyage était un génocide pur et simple, mais il ne pouvait contré la volonté de Minerva contre la décision qu'elle avait prise en mettant le nom de Fred et George dans la liste.

Alors c'est avec un air renfrogné et résigné qu'il salua les nouveaux arrivant dans la salle.

- Bonsoir Messieurs Weasley, répondit-il en inclinant la tête.

Fred et George était heureux de faire partit de l'équipe qui allait parcourir ces neuf mondes, mais avoir deux serpentard dans l'équipe allait être difficile a gérer selon eux, alors pour paraître polis envers le prince des serpentard qui était le filleul du terrible maître des potions, Fred et George dirent un simple salut a l'aristocrate blond sans le regardé dans les yeux.

- Salut Malfoy, dirent-ils simplement sans apporté plus d'importance au blond aux yeux gris.

Drago fut légèrement surpris mais il se rappela que les jumeaux Weasley avaient bataillé pour faire partit de l'équipe, et le blond pensa que pour leurs propres bien Fred et George devait le respecté un minimum car il était le filleul du bâtard graisseux comme le surnommé la plupart des gryffondor par le passé a Poudlard, se rappela-t-il, avec colère.

Il ne répondit pas au bonsoir que Fred et George lui avaient adressé, a la place le blond hocha la tête. Severus qui remarqua tout de suite la tension qui peser dans l'air, prit la parole pour apaiser la tension entre ces trois là.

- Ce soir je vais vous parlé de la destination de ce voyage, déclara-t-il devant les trois jeunes qui buvaient ces paroles.

Ce fut a ce moment qu'une tête rousse suivit de trois têtes brune et d'une tête de couleur rose qui fit son apparition dans la salle de réunion. Severus, Drago et

les jumeaux se tournèrent en même temps pour voir arrivé du reste de l'équipe.

Fred et George ricanèrent quand ils virent leur frère Ron qui avait une tête complètement effrayé comme si il allait rencontré une araigne géante, tandis qu'ils virent une Hermione dans toute sa splendeur car était inscrit sur son visage un air de défi et une résolution qui impressionnèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Drago lui vit le reste de la troupe arriver mais son regard croisa celui chocolaté de la jeune lionne qui dévisagé les yeux gris bleue de l'aristocrate, c'est avec gêne que Drago mit fin a cette connexion visuel, et préféra porté son attention sur le balafré et sur la belette numéro six et vit avec amusement que la belette avait un air terrifié de se retrouvé devant le Maître des Potions qu'il redouté tant.

Severus vit Lupin et sa femme Tonks, qui marchait dans leurs direction pour prendre place pour se mettre a l'aise. Puis voyant que le trio resté a l'écart du reste du groupe avec un air surprit inscrit sur leurs visages, Severus prit la parole sèchement :

- Bien je vois que tout le monde est présent, je vais pouvoir vous révélé notre destination veuillez vous asseoir, s'exclama-t-il, en levant une main pour leurs faire prendre place.

Le trio restèrent au même endroit debout raide comme des piquets et c'est le brun au yeux vert qui alla s'asseoir le premier, suivit de près par Hermione et Ron qui se résignèrent a prendre place aux côté de Rémus.

- Bien avant de commencer l'évaluation de vos capacité négligeant je suppose que vous devez vous posez des questions pertinente sur cette mission alors je vous écoute, dit Severus en sachant que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait toujours des questions a posé.

Ce qui ne tarda pas bien évidement.

- Oui Miss Granger, demanda t'il.

- Harry nous a dit que nous devons partir pour trouvé une aide pour détruire Voldemort, mais je ne vois pas a quel endroit nous devons nous rendre, dit la lionne au regard chocolaté.

- Il était inévitable que vous posiez des questions, dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Nous devrons parcourir les neuf mondes pour aller cherché l'aide qui nous manque, déclara le Maître des Potions avec aigreur.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne savait pas ou ces mondes se situé et ils ignoraient encore moins comment ils faillaient s'y rendre.

Hermione s'empressa de demander avec enthousiasme :

- Alors nous avons vraiment une chance de détruire Voldemort, demanda-t-elle, au chef du groupe.

- Cela dépens de l'issus de notre voyage Miss Granger, tout d'abord je doit vous révélé ce que nous réserve ces neuf mondes, déclara-t-il, en regardant l'assemblé du groupe qui hochèrent tous la tête.

Drago qui jusqu'a présent écouté que d'une oreille, était a présent tout ouïe face au discours qu'allait dire son cher parrain.

- Bien, dit-il devant le silence total qui régner pour qu'il puisse débutait son discours.

- J'ai beaucoup étudié le livre de Drago et j'ai put constaté que ces mondes sont constitué de plusieurs niveaux, en premier les mondes inférieurs constitué de trois mondes ou réside les morts, suivis de trois autres mondes qui se situe au niveaux central dont notre monde la terre fait partit ainsi que le monde des géants et celui des Elfes noir et des Nains maléfique, puis pour finir les trois niveaux supérieurs la ou nous devons a tout prix nous rendre pour demandé l'aide aux Elfes de lumière ainsi que l'aide des Dieux et des Déesses, acheva-t-il, devant l'équipe qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis son récit.

Au fur et a mesure que Severus parler, le visage de Rémus, Tonks, Ron et Harry se décomposai. Par contre les visages des jumeaux et du prince des serpentard rester neutre et écouté attentivement le chef du groupe.

- Notre but sera d'arrivé aux trois niveaux supérieur mais pour y parvenir vous doutez bien que nous devrons voyagé d'un monde a l'autre pour atteindre les mondes supérieurs, dit-il amusé, en voyant certain membre de l'équipe qui était en état de choc.

Ron qui jusqu'a présent n'avait pas dit un seul mot explosa face a cette mission impossible :

- NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE, hurla Ron, qui ne voulait pas en aucun cas partir pour cette expédition.

- Ron calme toi, dirent ces frères.

Rémus, Tonks et Harry ne dirent rien car pour eux ce voyage aller devenir un enfer. Mais Fred et George qui aimaient le risque et l'aventure, essayèrent de calmé leurs petit frère qui était devenue écarlate signe qu'il était en colère.

- Ron calme toi s'il te plaît, demanda Hermione, qui essayé vainement de calmé son amie. Rémus prit la parole pour demandé plus de précision sur cette expédition au Maître des Potions.

- Severus comment parviendront nous a arrivé au niveau supérieur si nous devons aller a l'encontre des Géants et des Elfes noirs sans compté sur les Nains maléfiques, ce que tu nous demande est trop dangereux pour envoyé des enfants dans cette contré, dit le loup, avec fermeté.

- Lupin je te croyais plus intelligent que cela, pourquoi a ton avis je ne désirait pas la présence des jumeaux Weasley dans ce voyage, fait marché ton cerveau qui est déficient, répondit l'homme ténébreux, avec colère.

Fred et George qui essayaient de calmé Ron jetèrent un regard polaire en direction de Rémus qui ne voulait pas d'enfants dans cette quête, mais les jumeaux Weasley n'avait que faire de l'avis du loup car ils étaient adultes a présent.

- Nous ne somme plus des enfants, cria les jumeaux d'une même voix.

- Vous êtes complètement dingue pour suivre Snape dans cette mission complètement suicidaire, cria à sont tour Ron, pour faire comprendre a Fred et George son désaccord.

Les jumeaux fixèrent Ron d'un mauvais œil puis il reportaient leurs attention sur Severus.

- Professeur vous n'avez plus le choix, nous avons prit notre décision et nous viendrons avec vous que vous le vouliez ou non, dit Fred d'un ton ferme.

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arrête de son nez pointu et leva son visage en direction des jumeaux.

- Non en effet je n'ais pas le choix face a deux têtes de mule qui sont têtue par dessus le marché, répondit-il.

- Professeur pouvons nous réellement parvenir au niveaux supérieur au royaume des Elfes de lumière ? demanda Hermione, avec une lueur de défie dans ces yeux chocolaté.

- Miss Granger croyez vous que je vais partir risqué ma vie pour une mission impossible, si tel serait le cas je serais le premier a resté ici en sécurité au camps, répondit Severus, d'un ton doucereux.

Hermione baissa ces yeux, intimidé de parlé devant le maître des potions.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix dans ce cas il nous faut partir avec les jeunes si Minerva en a décidé ainsi, déclara Tonks, en fixant les yeux d'obsidienne de Severus.

- Oui car je peux comprendre le raisonnement de Minerva pour le choix de Potter car il est l'élu, et se doit de venir avec nous ainsi que vous Tonks et votre Lycanthrope, mais je ne comprends pas le choix des autres Gryffondor, avoua Severus.

Harry qui comprit son rôle dans cette expédition se leva et prit la parole a son tours devant tous.

- Si je dois venir avec vous, alors je viendrais, dit-il, avec résolution.

- Harry tu est fou, non tu dois resté au camps pour battre Voldemort, tu ne dois pas nous laissé, dit Ron, désespéré.

- Monsieur Weasley, L'élu doit venir avec nous que sa vous plaise ou non il n'a pas le choix imbécile, répliqua Severus, avec ardeur.

- Si L'élu n'a pas put battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a deux ans de cela pendant la bataille de Poudlard, alors personnes d'autre ne sera capable de tué le Lord Noir Weasley, continua le Maître des Potions, face a l'entêtement de Ron.

- Ron il a raison je n'ai pas le choix, si je n'ai pas put tué Voldemort alors personne n'y parviendra, dit le brun aux yeux vert, avec tristesse et fatalisme.

Ron regarda son ami qui était sérieux et inflexible et pensa que la prophétie du survivant ne s'était pas accomplit et qu'il avait le poids du monde Magique sur ces épaules, c'est en pensant ainsi que Ron comprit la décision de son ami qui désirait partir pour ce voyage.

- Harry si tu dois y allé alors je te suis, mais par pitié si des araignées se trouve sur notre chemin ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aidez, dit-il, à Rémus qui regardait l'ensemble de groupe avec un air triste.

Harry fut heureux de voir que son ami Ron lui soit resté Fidel en acceptant de participé a ce voyage.

- Bien pouvons nous poursuivre cette réunion, demanda sèchement, Severus qui n'aimait pas ce genre de parole niaise de la part de Ron.

- Professeur comment devrons nous voyagé d'un monde a l'autre, questionna la lionne aux cheveux brun.

- Voila un point intéressant a débattre Miss Granger je vous félicite, dit Severus, d'un ton doucereux.

Hermione rougissait car entendre dire de la part du maître des potions un compliment été chose rare voir quasi inexistant.

Drago qui vit cela ricana ouvertement et dit a l'adresse de la lionne.

- Parrain tu n'aurais pas dut félicité Granger elle va avoir la grosse tête maintenant, ricana-t-il en fixant la gryffondor qui rougisse.

Mais Harry et Ron n'aimait pas le ton dont Drago disait cela, ils se levèrent et prirent la défense de leurs amie.

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'Hermione, répliqua Ron, d'un regard haineux.

- Si tu fait du mal a Hermione tu auras a faire a moi comprit Malfoy, dit le brun, aux yeux vert.

Drago ricana encore plus et dit a son tour :

- Votre amie castor ne risque rien tant qu'elle ne se retrouvera pas seule, dit-il, avec malice.

Car si Drago aurait voulut insulté la lionne il aurait été plus mesquin et violent envers elle.

- Sa suffit il est temps de mettre les choses au clairs pour vous tous car je ne supporterais pas de vous réprimandé une fois que nous saurons en route pour les neuf mondes, dit son parrain avec dureté, car il ne voulait en aucun cas se farcir tous les jours ce genre de dispute avec ces jeunes.

- Ou alors vous risquerez de subir ma colère, une fois n'ait pas coutume d'ailleurs cela vous ferez du bien d'ailleurs, dit-il, d'un ton mielleux avec un mince sourire sur ces lèvres fines.

Ron pâlit et Harry dévisagea Rémus, qui hochait la tête pour prouvé que leurs dispute et leurs mal entende entre Gryffondor et Serpentard devez cessé une bonne fois pour toute.

- Pour répondre a la question a laquelle Miss Granger a posé il y a quelque seconde, il nous faudra seulement traversé chaque royaume et trouvé une sorte de porte en arcade qui nous permettra de passé d'un monde a l'autre, cela est simple mais la complication est de savoir ou se trouve cette fameuse porte et nous devrons passé outre les gardiens qui protège la porte, répondit Severus, à la question de la lionne qui écouté attentivement.

Rémus prit la parole a cet instant :

- Harry, Ron vous devez comprendre que pendant notre voyage vous n'aurez pas le luxe de vous disputé sans nous causé du tort car dans certain endroit il se trouvera des danger et des créatures dangereuse qui entendra vos chamailleries et nous n'aurons aucune chance si nous devrons faire face a eux, vous comprenez ? Demanda le loup, avec douceur.

Harry fixa Rémus et hocha la tête, puis il regarda Ron qui foudroyé du regard le Serpentard.

- Ron, Rémus a raison nous devons pas mettre l'équipe en danger a cause d'une personne qu'elle qu'il soit, dit-il.

- Laisse tombé, continua Harry, qui voyait bien que le roux n'était pas du même avis.

- Il a raison belette, tu devrais l'écouté pour le bien de cette expédition, dit Drago, qui fixait le regard dure.

Ron renifla et tourna la tête vers son ami. George regarda son jumeaux et d'un hochement de tête il parlèrent a leurs frère Ron qui était en colère.

- Ecoute Ron, tu devrais laissé tombé cette fois, après tu pourras autant te battre que tu le voudras un fois de retour au camps qu'en dit-tu ? Demandèrent-ils, en même temps.

Ron hocha la tête et se s'assit sur sa chaise en attendant qu'il se calme.

- Bien il est temps de nous rendre dans la forêt pour que je puisse évalué vos capacités, annonça Severus, d'une voix froide.

- Quoi ? Demanda la lionne, aux yeux chocolat.

- Je vois que Rémus ne vois a pas mis au courant, quel dommage, ricana le maître des potions, ravi de voir Hermione prise au dépourvu.

- Bien veuillez transplaner près de la rivière, je vous y attendrez, dit le maître des potions, d'un ton autoritaire.

Severus se leva et transplana sans dire un mot de plus et tous les autres l'imitèrent sauf Ron, Harry et Hermione, qui désiré s'entretenir.

- Les garçons on va être en retard on devrait transplaner maintenant, dit la lionne.

- Non pas avant que je sache pourquoi le monstre des cachots désirent évalué nos capacité, répondit Ron.

- Tu aurait dut lui demandé Ron, dit Hermione, d'un ton de reproche a son ami.

- Tu est folle ou quoi il m'aurait tué avec son regard machiavélique, se défendit le roux.

- Ron allons y, il nous attend et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas les retards, dit Harry, en regardant Ron d'un air compatissant.

- Bon allons-y, dit Hermione, en transplanant près de la rivière sous le ciel étoilé.

* * *

Severus fut le premier a arrivé près de la rivière naturellement suivit de près par son filleul. Arriva ensuite Fred et George, suivit de Tonks et de Rémus. Puis ils attendirent le trio qui tardait a arrivé a leurs tours.

Drago ne put s'empêché de dire avec une voix défaitiste :

- Je crois qu'ils se sont perdus parrain, se moqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il guère, ces gryffondor sont toujours aussi exaspérant, dit Severus, d'un ton lasse.

- Ils ont dut aller a un autre endroit, suggéra Tonks, pour calmé les deux serpentard qui s'impatienté.

- Je ne vois pas ou ils auraient put se rendre étant donné qu'il n'y a qu'une seule rivière dans cette forêt, trancha Severus.

A cet instant le trio apparut face a la troupe.

- Pourquoi avez vous autant tardé a venir ? Questionna George, pour calmer le maître des potions qui était en colère.

- Je voulez parlé a Harry, dit Ron, en fuyant le regard dur que lui envoyé son frère.

- Vous devriez apprendre a être ponctuel, Monsieur Weasley, sinon ce défaut pourrait vous joué un mauvais tours pendant notre voyage, dit Severus, avec un regard remplis de haine pour ce jeune Gryffondor.

Car Severus ne croyait pas une seule seconde que cette abruti de Weasley aller survivre pendant l'expédition mais il garda cette pensé pour lui tous seul.

- Bien commençons, tout d'abord vous allez courir pendant une heure dans la forêt, j'ai lancé un sortilège qui vous permettra de ne pas vous perdre, ainsi je ne gaspillerais pas mon temps a vous cherché rugit-il.

- Une heure, cria Ron et Harry, ensemble d'une même voix, surpris que le maître des potions puisse être aussi sévère avec eux surtout pendant leurs premier entraînement.

Severus ricana et Drago avait un sourire béat sur ces lèvres.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Weasley, tu a peur de t'évanouir, dit-il, d'un air amusé l'aristocrate.

- Ou tu dois d'abord remplir ton estomac avant de faire des efforts ? Demanda méchamment Drago.

Ron lança un regard qui aurait put tué le blond, mais il détourna la tête pour ne pas se faire tué a son tour par le chef de l'équipe alias; le bâtard graisseux.

- Et oui Messieurs a présent les choses sérieuse commencent maintenant car si pendant notre voyage l'un de vous aussi bête que vous l'êtes vient a périr, l'Ordre m'en tiendra pour responsable, dit Severus, d'un ton doucereux.

- Severus a raison vous devez vous entrainé durement les garçons, dit Rémus, compatissant car lui aussi aller souffrir car la pleine lune approché a grand pas.

- Allez cela ne va pas être aussi difficile pour vous deux non ? Avec votre entrainement de Quiddicth cela sera un bonus pour vous non les garçons ? demanda Tonks, pour les motivés.

- Ouais si on veut, déclara Harry pas du tout sur que cela aller les rendre fort pour le Quidditch.

- Allez les garçons voyaient les bons côté des choses, vous devez vous entrainé correctement pour le voyage, dit Hermione.

- Ne perdons pas plus de temps allez partez, dit le maître des potions rudement, car son temps était précieux avec toutes les potions qu'il devait confectionné pour ce voyage seul Merlin savait qu'il donné tout son temps libre pour ces potions.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent la course d'un air mécontent mais heureux cependant.

- Allez Ron ne fait pas cette tête tu est affreux, dit George en s'éloignant en courant.

- Ronnie allez courage gros paresseux, dit Fred, en suivant George.

- Ils m'énervent ces deux là, tu peux pas savoir, dit Ron a Harry qui commençais a partir en courant lui aussi. Puis Tonks et Rémus se mirent a courir eux aussi derrière Fred et George qui se trouvaient loin a présent. Severus resta au même endroit pendant qu'il voyait les gryffondor courir comme il l'avait demandé il ne resta plus que Hermione et Drago a ces côtés, il fut surprit par cela mais ne le montra pas.

- Qu'attendez vous pour courir, demanda t'il a l'adresse du serpentard et de la gryffondor.

- Je tenais a vous présentez les excuses pour Ron, dit t'elle au maître des potions.

- Et pour quel motif je vous prie, demanda t'il surprit par cette jeune femme qu'était devenue la Miss-Je-Sait-Tout.

- Ron a un caractère bien trempé et il risquera parfois d'être incontrôlable pendant le voyage, déclara t'elle en fixant le sol, car elle était intimidé face a Severus avec ces yeux d'ébène.

- Oui je suis au courant de cela merci, répliqua Severus amèrement.

- Weasley devra faire un effort supplémentaire pendant l'expédition, annonça, Drago en regardant la lionne fixé le sol.

Hermione leva a cet instant son visage et fusilla le blond avec son regard chocolaté qui flamboyait de colère et d'indignation.

- Tâche d'en faire de même toi aussi Malfoy, dit-elle furibond.

Puis elle fit volt face et se mit a courir pour retrouvé ces amis qui étaient a une bonne distance a présent. Une fois seul avec son filleul Severus pensa que la gryffondor avait raison sur ce point, Drago devrait lui aussi y mettre du sien pour que le voyage se passe sans incident majeure.

Severus regarda Hermione s'éloigné d'eux et c'est avec une voix douce et neutre qu'il dit a son filleul.

- Drago essaye de faire de même, dit son parrain.

En voyant le visage d'ange de son filleul refléter de la tristesse, Severus lui demanda avec inquiétude.

- Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? Demanda son parrain.

Drago tourna la tête pour se reprendre et dit d'une voix morne :

- Rien... Rien d'important, dit-il hésitant, puis il parla pour changé de conversation.

- Je croit que je devrais aller courir moi aussi, dit Drago, qui fixé le sol a présent pour ne pas voir le visage de son parrain.

Severus fut émue car il voyait Drago n'allait pas bien alors pour réconforté le blond a sa manière, car Severus n'était pas une personne qui aime ces situation, mais pour son filleul il ferait n'importe quoi bien évidement, donc il dit simplement :

- Drago tu sais que je suis là si tu a besoin de parler, dit-il, en essayant de fixé les yeux gris bleue du serpentard.

Le jeune vert et argent allait se mettre a courir pour faire comme le reste du groupe mais se retint au dernier moment pour faire face a son parrain.

- Parrain un autre jour peut être mais pas maintenant s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

Severus a cet instant ressentie dans son cœur une lame lui traversé le cœur mais il fit comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas embarrassé son filleul.

- Bien dans ce cas tu peux y aller, annonça-t-il.

Le blond remercia son parrain d'un hochement de tête puis se mit a courir pour rattraper son retard face aux autres et bientôt, il disparut du champ de vision du maître des potions. Severus se jura qu'un jour son filleul retrouverait a nouveau le rire qu'il aimait tant entendre et se jura également qu'il ferait tout pour que Drago soit heureux comme il y'a quelque années de cela bien avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres face sa réapparition dans le monde Sorcier.

Le maître des potions aimé Drago, car il le considérait comme son propre fils étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eue la chance d'avoir sa propre famille car une relation avec son état d'espion pour Dumbledore et le mangemort qu'il était a l'époque n'avait pas aidé et trouvé une femme a aimé pour lui donné un enfant. Alors Severus avait depuis toute ces années aimé son filleul d'un amour paternel comme si il était son propre fils, c'est pour cette raison que Severus avait favorisé son filleul à Poudlard pendant les cours de Potions.

Une fois Drago hors de son champ de vision, il attendit que le groupe arrive pour passé a la vitesse supérieur en testant leurs capacité magique.

* * *

Une heure plus tard sous le ciel étoilé avec une lune argenté, Severus était assis par terre sur l'herbe fraîche et humide de cette soirée. Il vit le groupe arrivé de leurs course épuisante, mais il devait encore testé les capacités magique du reste de la troupe. C'est alors qu'il vit les premiers gryffondor a arrivé était les jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient ne pas trop souffrir de l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir, certes ils étaient ruisselant de transpiration mais ils ne semblaient pas fatigué.

Fred et George virent enfin Severus droit devant eux assis sur l'herbe fraîche qui attendait paisiblement les autres. Alors ils ne purent s'empêché de sourire devant l'air qu'affichait le maître des potion car celui ci semblait plutôt impressionné ou bien surpris. Pour cette raison Fred et George avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

- Félicitation Messieurs Weasley je vois que vous êtes en forme, cela est un bonne chose pour votre survie, annonça Severus, en regardant les jumeaux reprendre leurs souffles.

- Nous... Vous avions dit que... Nous vous serions d'une grande utilité pour... Ce voyage, dit George, épuisé.

- Oui... Je suis du même... Avis, termina Fred, lui aussi haletant.

- Cela reste a prouvé, nous verrons bien cela le moment venu pour l'instant allez vous reposé du temps que le reste de l'équipe arrive, dit-il aux jumeaux.

Fred et George hochèrent la tête et attendirent que les autres arrivent.

Ce qui ne tarda pas a arrivé au bout de dix minutes plus tard Rémus, et sa femme Tonks débarquèrent ruisselant eux aussi de transpiration et haletant également. Severus les vit arrivé mais il ne put s'empêché de dire d'un ton mauvais.

- J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas profité du temps de cette course pour faire des choses indécente en pleine forêt sous cette lune resplendissante, ricana-t-il.

Fred et George eux ne purent retenir un gloussement face aux paroles de Severus.

- Alors le loup pas trop fatigué cette nuit j'espère, demanda-t-il, d'un ton milieux.

- Merci de... T'inquiété pour... Moi c'est gentil... Severus, dit le lycanthrope, haletant.

- Mais c'est un plaisir Lupin, ricana Severus.

Tonks s'effondra a terre sans aucune grâce a côté de Fred et George et resta au sol jusqu'a que les derniers arrivant face leurs apparition.

- Je vois que ta femme est déjà fatiguée j'espère quelle arrivera a tenir le coup pour le test suivant, se moqua, encore le Maître des Potions.

- Sans... Commentaire... Snape, riposta Tonks, avec ces cheveux qui devenait rouge carmin signe qu'elle était fâchée.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard le survivant fit son apparition avec un Ron complètement essoufflé et au visage tout rouge, puis la belle jeune femme qu'était devenue la lionne Granger était elle a l'arrière de ces deux amis gryffondor, elle semblait avoir de la peine a respiré.

Mais Severus devait y remédié vite sinon la vie de cette lionne allait en pâtir pendant le voyage. Il accueilli les derniers gryffondor restant avec un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

- Voila enfin le trio d'or, ricana-t-il, d'un immonde sourire sur ces fines lèvres.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de courir et se jetèrent sur l'herbe fraîche qui fit un bien fou aux muscles meurtrie des gryffondor. Trop haletant pour répondre au terrible professeur de potions, ils attendirent l'arrivé de l'aristocrate avec impatience pour voir comment cette homme aigri aller accueillir Malfoy. Dix minutes supplémentaire l'aristocrate Drago Malfoy faisait son apparition.

Tel un dieu grec ruisselant de sueur, ces cheveux blond platine qui brillait a la lueur de la lune, lui tombé devant ces yeux gris bleue argenté et sa chemise entrouverte laissé apparaître un corps musclé d'albâtre. A cet vue la belle lionne aux yeux chocolat ne put s'empêché de frissonné, mais elle se dit que s'était dut au froid de la nuit qui été avancé a présent. Drago alla se mettre a côté de son parrain est attendit que celui ci donne l'ordre de débutait la seconde partit de l'entraînement. Car Drago savait pertinemment que Severus n'allait pas s'arrêter pendant en plein réchauffement, car ceci n'était que le début.

Drago avait dut endurer un entraînement spécial demandé sur ordre de son père, que Severus lui donne un entraînement de haut niveau afin que son jeune héritier puisse servir leurs Maître avec efficacité. Drago se remémora cet époque et pensa qu'il avait eue la chance d'avoir Severus a ces côté, a cet époque sinon il aurait sombrer bien bas, pensa t'il avec colère. Car Drago aimer son père malgré tout ce que Lucius lui avait fait endurer a commencer par le manque d'amour de la part qu'un père puisse donner a son fils, ensuite ajouté a cela le manque de temps qu'un père et un fils puissent partager ensemble, mais Lucius avait préféré donner tout son temps libre pour son Maître au lieu de sa famille.

Drago essaya d'oublier ces pensées mais en vain, alors pour ne pas inquiéter son parrain a ces côté il ne dit rien et attendit qu'il se mette a parler.

Severus qui vit le trouble qui se joué dans les yeux gris de son filleul préféra ne rien dire pour le moment du moins, et annonça la seconde partie de l'entraînement face aux gryffondor qui était a bout de forces pour certains.

- Bien tout le monde est présent nous allons pouvoir débuter la seconde partie de l'entraînement, dit Severus.

- Quoi ? Dirent tout les Gryffondor, a l'exception de Fred et George et de Rémus car eux ne furent pas surpris par la suite des évènements.

- Vous devez plaisanter, s'horrifia Tonks, qui avait reprit des forces.

- Pas le moins du monde ma chère, répondit Severus, d'un ton doucereux.

- Professeur nous somme trop fatigué peut être que demain cela serait possible, mais pour l'instant nous... Mais Hermione ne put terminé sa phrase que Severus lui coupa la parole.

- A l'instant ou vous serez en danger Miss Granger face a des Elfes Noirs ou face a des Nains Maléfique ou encore face aux Géant, a ce moment vous me remercierez pour vous avoir donné l'entrainement que je vais vous infligez, dit le maître des potions, sèchement.

Le reste des gryffondor furent tous surpris face au discours de la chauve-souris des cachot, et se dirent mentalement qu'il avait raison, comme dans beaucoup de cas d'ailleurs, car Severus avait rarement tort au plus grand dam de certains gryffondor.

Alors tous se dévisagèrent et reportèrent leurs attention sur Severus.

- Quel est la seconde partie Professeur, demanda Fred.

- Tout d'abord vous allez vous mettre en file indienne et vous passerez chacun votre tour devant moi et vous m'affronterez en duel singulier, ordonna-t-il, en regardant chacun des personnes présente autour de lui.

Tous hochèrent la tête et firent une file indienne. Mais le seul a protester bien évidement fut Ron qui était fatigué de cette soirée et qui commençait a voir faim même malgré l'heure tardive qu'il était.

- Professeur il est tard, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter là pour cette nuit, gémit-il.

Severus fixa Ron d'un regard glacial, et celui ci comprit très vite qu'il ne fallait pas le contredire. C'est alors qu'il alla se placer en dernier a la file indienne tout mécontent.

- Ron tu est impossible, s'exclama Hermione, à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende.

Puis enfin vint le moment ou Severus aller savoir quel était les capacités de ces gryffondor, car le maître des potions connaissait très bien les pouvoirs de son filleul. Drago était très fort et connaissait un niveau supérieur de la magie noir qu'aucun gryffondor ici pouvait avoir.

Severus commença alors le duel par L'élu qui était le premier de la file indienne, le duel débuta avec un faible Expelliarmus de la part du brun aux yeux vert. Severus s'était attendu à ce sortilège car il connaissait bien les sorts préféré du gryffondor.

- Potter changez de tactique pour l'amour de Salazaar, se plaignit le maître des potions, en esquivant à nouveau un autre sortilège de celui ci.

- Stupéfix, cria L'élu, mais il ne pouvait faire face a Severus qui avait des années d'expérience en duel et en combat.

- Protego, dit simplement, le maître des potions en attaquant de suite le survivant avec un sortilège de couleur violet.

- Protego, hurla, a son tour L'élu.

Mais Harry fit vite a court de souffle au bout de cinq minute il fut battu par son Professeur de potions, avec le sortilège d'un Incarcerem efficace. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva a terre essouffler ligoté et mort de fatigue.

- Hé bien Potter je croyais que vous seriez plus coriace que cela, mais apparemment L'élu est trop fatigué cette nuit, ricana-t-il, en regardant le survivant reprendre son souffle.

- Je compte bien remédié a cela, vous pouvez me croire sur parole Mr. Potter, continua Severus.

Drago gloussa car il savait que son parrain aller être intransigeant avec Potter et il allait aimé le traitement qu'allait subir le balafré.

- Suivant, s'exclama son parrain, qui voulait en finir au plus vite.

Le prochain était Fred Weasley. Fred fut celui qui attaqua le premier et Severus en fut surpris mais se reprit aussi vite que l'éclair face au petit diable qu'il avait a faire.

Severus félicita mentalement Fred Weasley, car ce jeune homme était aussi rusé qu'un serpent, et Severus se dit que ce gryffondor aurait put avoir sa place chez les serpentard. Mais au bout de dix minutes Fred fut mis de côté avec un puissant expelliarmus de Severus.

- Bien vous êtes mieux entraîner que votre ami Potter c'est déjà sa, dit-il en voyant son frère jumeaux George prendre la place de Fred.

- Mets lui une bonne leçon George, dit Fred, épuisé.

- Compte sur moi Fred, répondit George, d'une voix taquine.

- Commençons dans ce cas Mr. Weasley, dit le maître des potions, en ayant entendu la petite discussion des frères Weasley.

Le troisième duel commença avec George qui lança un sortilège de confusion puis envoya aussi vite que le premier un sortilège de chauve furie.

Voyant cela Severus fut content de voir que George Weasley avait un bon stratège en jetant les sortilèges en bougeant. En voila un qui a comprit ce qu'était un duel, pensa Severus.

- Tarantallegra, lança Severus.

- Bloque-jambe, cria George qui commençait a faiblir au bout de douze minutes. Puis

Severus envoya a terre son adversaire avec un Pétrificus Totalus.

- Bien, bon stratège Mr. Weasley c'est un bon début avec un bon entraînement vous pourrez vous vantez d'être un bon dualiste, dit Severus, qui voyait que la lionne Granger qui lança le contre sort sur George.

- Merci Professeur, dit George qui alla avec son frère jumeaux assis sur l'herbe.

- Suivant, dit toujours le maître des potions.

Ce fut Rémus qui s'avança vers son ancien camarade de classe et commença le duel.

- Je vais pouvoir avoir une bonne revanche ne me surestime pas Lupin, je vais être sans pitié, prépare toi, dit l'homme ténébreux, avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je m'en doute Severus, commençons dans ce cas, dit le loup.

- Impédimenta, cria Rémus, qui esquiva de peu un puissant Stupéfix de la part de son collègue.

- Incarcerem, cria son interlocuteur, qui était a présent content de se battre avec un ancien maraudeur.

Au bout de vingt longue minutes, Rémus fatigué avec la course d'une heure entière a laquelle il avait dut endurer était trop épuiser pour continué ce duel éreintant.

- Expelliarmus, cria Severus, et la baguette de son adversaire alla se logé dans sa main.

Avec un sourire carnassier sur son visage, Severus venait de battre le seul maraudeur qu'il rester envie.

- Je vois que tu est trop fatigué pour faire ce duel, on remettra sa plus tard, dit Severus, malicieux.

- Oui se soir je suis épuisé avec la pleine lune qui arrive et de plus avec la course que tu nous demandé de parcourir, je suis fatigué, répondit Rémus, en se jetant au sol pour s'asseoir.

- Suivant, reprit Severus.

Cette fois ci ce fut hermione qui s'avança vers le maître des potions.

- A votre tour Miss Granger, dit Severus, qui avait hâte d'en finir pour cette nuit.

- Expelliarmus, rugit la lionne.

- Protego, rugit-il, en esquivant le sort.

Pendant que son parrain livré un duel avec cette Gryffondor, Drago ne pouvait s'empêché d'admiré Hermione qui se battait comme une vrai lionne avec ces cheveux broussailleux et son regard féroce, il trouva un instant qu'Hermione avait bien mûrit physiquement, car elle était devenue une jeune femme attirante.

Il pensa également que ce crétin de Weasley alias belette numéro six avait de la chance d'avoir Hermione comme petite amie. Car lui n'avait plus de petite copine depuis qu'il avait quitté les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait plus eue aucune relation qu'elle qu'il soit avec une jeune femme. Et c'est pas demain la veille que cela allait changer pensa-t-il tristement.

Puis a cet instant Drago vit que son parrain venait de mettre au sol la lionne avec un simple Stupéfix. Ensuite vint le tour de Tonks qui fut vite mit K.O par le brun aux yeux onyx avec un Impédimenta.

Puis vint au tour du blondinet qui allait faire voir a ces gryffondor qu'il était puissant.

- Drago a ton tour, dit son parrain, heureux que cet entraînement prenne fin pour aujourd'hui.

- Parrain a toi l'honneur, dit le blond, avec un sourire malicieux.

Severus fut heureux de voir un maigre sourire aux lèvres de son filleul, et pour cela il riposta :

- Comme tu voudras, dit-il, d'un ton mielleux.

- Incendio, rugit Severus, qui esquiver un sortilège de confusion du blond.

- Lévicorpus, cria Drago, en esquivant le sortilège de son parrain.

- Protego, s'écria a son tour Severus, satisfait de voir que Drago avait un bon stratège. Puis le duel entre Drago et Severus dura encore plus de vingt cinq minutes fort longue pour les autres membre de l'équipe qui était épuisé physiquement, mais ils étaient tous ébahis face a ce duel hors du commun car ils voyait tous Drago sous un autre jour.

En effet Drago était heureux de partager ce duel avec son parrain, le jeune serpentard avait un sourire charmant sur son visage, et réussi a esquiver tous les sortilèges que Severus lui envoyé. Mais au bout de dix minute supplémentaire, Drago fut vaincue par son parrain.

- Immobulus, cria Severus.

Drago ne put plus bouger face a ce sortilège qui venait de le frapper. Severus rit et lança le contre sort sur Drago.

- Bien, tu a progressé je suis fier de toi, déclara, le maître des potions.

Drago fut surprit de voir que son parrain venait de lui faire un compliment, car même dans leurs vies privés, Severus ne faisait que rarement un compliment et encore moins devant tous ces gryffondor.

- Merci, dit, simplement le blond avec une lueur qui brilla dans ces yeux gris bleue.

Quand Severus vit cette lueur dans les yeux de son filleul, il se félicita de lui avoir remonté le moral avec ce compliment, même si ce compliment été mérité.

- Bien il ne manque plus que vous Mr. Weasley, dit-il, en fixant Ron de son regard d'ébène.

Ron s'avança et se dit qu'il devait faire vite car il voulait retrouvé son lit et un bon encas pour son estomac qui crié famine.

- A vous l'honneur, dit, le vert et argent brun.

- Incendio, lança Ron, d'une main fébrile.

Severus esquiva le sort tranquillement.

- Expelliarmus, rugit Severus.

Au bout de cinq petite minute Severus mis a terre Ron d'un coups de baguette nonchalante. Ron a terre essaya de reprendre son souffle.

- Bien maintenant j'ai une idée sur vos capacités physique et magique, nous continuerons l'entraînement tout les jours a la même heure le soir, déclara-t-il, en fixant le groupe qui souhaiter retrouvé leurs lit.

Tous hochèrent la tête est se levèrent pour transplané dans leurs cabanes qui était dans les arbres pour plus de sécurité.

- Bonne nuit a tous et préparez vous pour demain et pour les jours a venir car l'entraînement réel débutera dès demain, dit Severus, en voyant les corps meurtries des gryffondor.

Quant les lions entendirent Severus dire que les choses sérieuse aller commencer demain, tous firent un tête affreuse, mais ils ne dirent rien cependant. Car ils désiraient retrouvé leurs lit et partir sain et sauf de cette endroit.

- Bonne nuit, dirent-ils, d'une même voix.

Puis ils transplanèrent tous en même temps sauf Drago, qui resta avec son parrain pour avoir une petite conversation entre vert et argent.

- Parrain je crois que tu a mis la raclé a ces gryffondor, tu a été génial, se réjouis-t-il, en riant.

- Oui moi aussi j'ai aimé les battre a plate couture, d'ailleurs les jours prochains vont être amusant, dit t'il avec un sourire ironique sur ces lèvres.

- Oui j'ai hâte de voir sa, ricana le blond.

- Bien il est temps que tu rentre te couché, dit Severus d'un ton neutre.

- Passe une bonne nuit Drago.

- Bonne nuit parrain et fait de beaux rêves, dit le blond, en faisant un clin d'œil malice puis il transplana dans sa noble cabane.

Severus aller répliqué mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps car le blond venait de transplaner. Le brun ténébreux pensa avec amusement, que Drago savait a présent pour lui et sa mère Narcissa, mais ils se dit qu'il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre Drago sache la vérité sur sa relation.

C'est ainsi que Severus transplana chez lui et alla se mettre au lit avec l'esprit plus léger a l'idée que son filleul était au courant a présent pour la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa mère.

Pendant cette nuit tous les membre de l'équipe qui était composé de sept gryffondor et de deux serpentard dormirent a poing fermé et commencèrent le lendemain un long et difficile entraînement de la part du maître des potions.

Alors commença une période de rapprochement entre les membre de l'équipe qui aller parcourir les neuf mondes pour sauvé le monde magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_**A suivre …**_


	5. Chapter 5 Un mois plus tard

_**¤ Un mois plus tard ¤ **_

Pendant une belle journée ensoleillé, dans le village ou était loger des Sorciers qui se cacher de Voldemort grâce à l'aide de l'Ordre du phénix, des enfants jouant avec insouciance et innocence s'amusèrent a tourmenté un petit chien de couleur blanc qui essayer tant bien que mal de fuir ces assaillants.

Les enfants rirent de bon cœur en voyant le petit chien qui essayer de s'enfuir en courant, mais avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley à leurs côtés pour tourmenté ce petit chien, le pauvre animal n'avait aucun échappatoire face à ces enfants turbulents.

Puis une fois le chien dans les mains de l'un des jumeaux, le petit chien se résigna à fuir mais il fut vite sauvé par un jeune homme aux cheveux blond qui avait des yeux gris bleue et qui semblait fort gentil, pensa le petit chien en voyant que cet humain grondé les plus grands avec autorité.

* * *

En cette belle journée ensoleillé, Drago marcher paisiblement dans le village, il vit avec plénitude que les enfants jouaient avec les jumeaux Weasley. Son regard gris cendré voyait que les Gryffondor, amusé les petits enfants avec un chien blanc qui semblait être terrifié dans les mains de l'un de ces jumeaux.

Voyant cela, Drago s'approcha du groupe d'enfants pour porter secours au petit chien blanc martyrisé par les jumeaux Weasley. Notre jeune vert et argent, avait besoin de se changer les idées car il était stresser, cela faisait maintenant un mois jour pour jour que les membres de l'équipe qui devait partir pour les 9 mondes, avait fini leurs entraînement avec son parrain Severus.

Et demain serait un jour important pour lui et les huit autres personnes qui partirai parcourir ces 9 mondes car le voyage commencer demain matin à la première heure à l'aube. En s'approchant des Weasley, Drago vit avec peine que les enfants reculé a fur et à mesure que lui avancé, c'est avec tristesse et colère en voyant cela qu'il cria sur les jumeaux roux.

- Weasley lâchez ce chien, cria-t-il, en colère.

Les jumeaux qui était de dos au Serpentard ne virent pas Malfoy approcher d'eux, mais à présent ils comprenaient bien pourquoi les petits enfants s'éloigner d'eux, alors Fred et George se retournèrent et virent un Malfoy furibond.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ? Demanda Fred, en voyant le Serpentard s'avancé vers eux, avec assurance.

- Lâchez ce chien, il ne vous a rien fait, s'exclama le Serpentard, en les fusillant du regard.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent devant un Malfoy sauveur des animaux, puis ils reprirent leurs sérieux devant l'aristocrate blond.

- Et pourquoi ferions-nous cela Malfoy ? Osa dire George, d'un air amusé.

Drago foudroya du regard Weasley car il n'arrivait toujours pas à reconnaître qui était qui, parmi les jumeaux, mais le vert et argent se promit qu'un jour il parviendrait à réussir cet exploit.

- Lâche le Weasley, c'est un conseil ou bien je serais obligé de me servir de ma baguette pour sauver ce chien de vous deux, dit-il en, fixant les Weasley du regard.

George et Fred se regardèrent étonné de voir que le Serpentard été sérieux et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de sa baguette magique. Pour ne pas provoquer Malfoy qui était déjà énerver Fred lâcha le petit chien et celui-ci alla se réfugier derrière les jambes minces de l'aristocrate.

Voyant Weasley lâcher le chien, Drago se calma immédiatement.

- Voila tu es content maintenant Malfoy ? Demanda George, en fixant le blond.

- Oui, répliqua celui ci, en se retournant et en allant rejoindre son parrain qui était dans son laboratoire chez lui qui confectionner encore quelque dernière potions pour l'aventure qui aller commencer demain à l'aube.

Les jumeaux ne furent pas surpris de voir Malfoy agir ainsi car pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé, Fred et George avaient pu constater que le blond essayer de rester neutre et était surtout un solitaire avec le reste de l'équipe lors des entrainements éreintant que le maître des potions leurs avait infligé avec ardeur. Fred et George avait essayé pendant les entrainements de se rapproché du blond mais c'était sans succès car le Serpentard refusé l'aide ou une approche des Gryffondor pendant les exercices que demander Severus pour leurs donné un entrainement digne de ce nom.

* * *

Drago continua son chemin dans le village pour encore profité de cette belle journée avant qu'il ne parte pour Merlin seul savait pour quels mondes dangereux il devrait affronter demain. Marchant tranquillement sans faire attention au petit chien blanc qui le suivait, le vert et argent se rendit à la rivière encore une dernière fois avant de quitter le camp.

C'est une fois arriver à destination devant la rivière ou il s'assit sur le bord du lac ou le crépuscule commençait à l'horizon qu'il vit avec stupeur le petit chien blanc assit a ces côtés en fixant le blond avec ces gros yeux de couleurs noirs, Drago fut surprit de voir que ce chien l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, alors il fixa le chien et lui demanda d'un air morose :

- Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Ne sais-tu pas que je suis dangereux comme le pense presque tout le village, dit-il, d'une voix triste.

Le chien qui ne comprit rien au discours de ce garçon, regarda simplement le blond et aboya une fois son mécontentement en voyant que cet humain ne voulait pas le caresser. Drago fut surprit quand ce petit chien aboya une fois signalant qu'il désirait une chose, sembla-t-il au vert et argent avec amusement.

- Bon je vois que tu n'as pas peur de moi, c'est déjà ça, alors que veux-tu le chien, demanda l'aristocrate.

Le chien s'approcha de Drago et se mit sur son dos et mit son ventre à découvert pour que cet humain comprenne ce qu'il voulait. Le blond rit ouvertement et dit au chien blanc d'un air amusé :

- Tu veux que je te caresse ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Le chien aboya encore une fois et attendit que ce garçon lui fasse des câlins. Drago qui regardé que ce chien resté dans la même posture, leva son bras et commença a caressé le petit chien sur le ventre avec délicatesse.

- Tu sais, je peux comprendre ce que tu as ressentis quand tu était avec les Weasley, prisonnier de plus grand et plus puissant que toi alors que tu ne pouvais pas te défendre, dit-il, en caressant le chien blanc.

Puis voyant que le crépuscule laisser place au coucher du soleil, Drago se leva et alla transplané dans la cabane de son parrain mais le petit chien s'accrocha désespérément a la jambe du blond, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec ce chien, il choisit de le prendre avec lui, car cette petite boule de poils lui avait bien réconforté son moral qui était bien bas aujourd'hui. Et c'est ainsi que l'aristocrate transplana dans le salon de son parrain avec dans ces bras son nouveau compagnon touffu.

Sachant que Severus était dans son laboratoire, Drago décida de l'appeler à haute voix :

- Parrain, cria-t-il, en voyant le petit chien qui était sur le point de s'évanouir.

* * *

Severus lui était dans son laboratoire pour terminer les dernières potions qu'il devait confectionner pour le voyage. En ce moment deux chaudrons était sur le feu, la première potion était une de Régénération Sanguine et l'autre une potion Tue-Loup pour Lupin.

Car sans cette potion, avec les pleines lunes à venir le Lycanthrope se transformerez en bête féroce et Severus n'aurait aucune chance contre un animal assoiffé de sang et dangereux.

Pendant que Severus brasser ces potions, il entendit Drago crier son nom, c'est avec inquiétude qu'il alla dans le salon ou son filleul l'attendait avec un chiot dans ces bras.

- Parrain vite, j'ai transplaner avec ce chien et il semble s'évanouir, dit Drago, en portant le petit chien auprès de son parrain.

Severus fut surprit que Drago amène un chien avec lui, car le blond n'avait jamais pris d'animal chez lui que ce soit au Manoir Malfoy ou dans le camp. Le maître des potions savait que transplaner avec un animal n'était pas dangereux pour le sorcier ou pour l'animal, mais étant donné que son filleul ignoré cela, Severus se permit de se moquer de son protéger.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais le protecteur des animaux Drago, se moqua-t-il, avec un rictus aux lèvres.

Drago lui jeta un mauvais regard puis pour sauver l'unique ami qu'il avait dans ce camp, supplia son parrain de l'aider.

- S'il te plait parrain aide le, supplia le blond aux yeux gris.

Severus rit devant l'ignorance de son filleul puis dit d'une voix moqueuse :

- Pour ta gouverne Drago, sache que la vie de ton animal n'est pas en danger, ricana-t-il, avec malice.

Drago ne put s'empêché de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, et c'est avec un sourire qu'il croisa le regard de son parrain.

- Je ne le savais pas, avoua le blond.

- De toute évidence, se moqua Severus.

C'est alors que le petit chien commença à se réveiller.

- Que fait tu avec ce chien ? Demanda, le maître des potions.

- Je l'ai sauvé des jumeaux Weasley, répondit Drago.

- Ha, dit, simplement Severus.

- Je confirme, tu es devenue le protecteur des animaux, ricana l'homme ténébreux.

- Parrain arrête veux-tu, demanda son filleul.

Severus se retenu de rire devant Drago, car voir le blond paraître gêner était un beau spectacle à voir.

- Que vas-tu faire de cet animal à présent ? Questionna, le maître des potions.

- Je ne sais pas il m'a suivi jusqu'à la rivière sans que je ne m'en rende compte, répondit Drago.

- Drago tu ne peux pas le garder, demain nous partons au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, lui rappela son parrain.

- Non je n'ai pas oublié d'ailleurs, répondit-il, avec amertume.

- Dans ce cas tu dois te tenir prêt pour demain matin, je te conseil de préparé tes affaires et de ma retrouver ce soir dans la salle de réunion pour débattre sur les derniers détails de notre voyage avec le reste de l'équipe, dit le brun.

- Mes affaires sont prêtes depuis plus d'une semaine, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, avec ma mère qui chaque jour me demande si j'ai bien prit assez de vêtements de rechange, ne m'a pas laissez tranquille depuis plus d'une semaine, alors je peux te confirmer je n'ai rien oublié sois en sûr, dit son filleul exaspéré devant le ton paternel de son parrain.

- Oui j'avais bien remarqué que ta mère n'arrêtais pas de te harcelé, ricana le maître des potions.

Car comment Severus n'aurait-il pas remarqué que sa belle Narcissa était sur le dos de son fils, nuit et jour pour s'assurer que son unique enfant emporte avec lui tout le nécessaire dont un Malfoy se doit d'amener avec lui lors d'une expédition.

- Bon alors nous y somme, demain nous partons, dit Drago, anxieux.

Severus remarqua ce changement et décida de changer la conversation.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et passé un peu de temps avec ta mère j'aimerais voir quelle sera sa réaction face à la surprise que tu vas lui amener, dit Severus, en désignant avec sa main le chien que tenait Drago dans ces bras.

Drago rit en pensant que sa mère aller bien devoir s'y faire car en transplanant chez Severus, le blond prit conscience qu'il était déjà attaché à cette boule de poils blancs.

- Oui d'ailleurs je devrais plutôt lui donner un nom tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Severus, d'un regard espiègle.

Severus comprit que ce chien apporté à son filleul un peu de réconfort et il pensa, avec regret que ce chien aurait dut entrer dans la vie de son filleul bien plus tôt que cela.

- Oui tu devrais, dit son parrain, d'un ton neutre.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, avoua Drago, perdu dans ces pensées pour trouver un prénom pour son nouveau compagnon.

- Hé bien cherche tu peux faire cela non ? Se moqua gentiment le maître des potions.

- Que pense tu de Sevy ? Demanda Drago, d'un ton railleur, car il venait de se venger de cette façon sur son parrain pour l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire.

Severus lui parut un instant en colère mais la lueur de meurtre qui venait de passer dans ces yeux d'ébènes disparut aussitôt par un rictus qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le blondinet.

- Pourquoi ne l'appellerait tu pas Dragounet par exemple ? C'est un très jolie surnom qu'en dit tu ? Dit à son tour Severus, d'une voix mielleuse.

Drago se dit que son parrain venait de gagné la partie mais pas la guerre, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

- Je t'interdis de dire ce surnom idiot, se défendit le blond, aussitôt.

- Hé bien dans ce cas toi aussi tâche de faire de même avec le surnom ridicule que tu viens de dire à l'instant, dit Severus, content de sa ruse.

- Bon très bien j'abandonne je ne l'appellerais pas Sevy voilà tu es content ? Demanda Drago.

- Naturellement, répondit son parrain.

- Pourquoi ne l'appellerais tu pas Rufius, conseilla Severus.

Drago réfléchit un instant et demanda au chien son avis.

- Alors ça te va Rufius, demanda l'aristocrate au chien.

Le chien aboya pour faire voir son contentement.

- Bien alors sa sera Rufius dans ce cas, dit l'aristocrate, content à présent.

Severus fut heureux de voir que cet animal apporter du bonheur à son filleul.

- Bien maintenant que tu as terminé tes enfantillages, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dit son parrain.

Drago qui a présent caressé le chien reporta son attention à son parrain et hocha la tête.

- Oui je vais rentrer j'ai hâte de présenter Rufius a ma mère, tu crois qu'elle voudra le gardé pendant que nous serons en voyage, demanda le prince des serpentard à son parrain les yeux brillant d'espoir.

- Oui j'en suis sûr qu'elle acceptera, dit Severus car il savait que pour le bonheur de son fils Narcissa ne pourrait rien refusé à son petit dragon comme elle l'aimait l'appeler par le passé, se rappela Severus avec mélancolie.

Drago fut heureux d'entendre dire ces paroles et regarda le petit chien blanc qui était à présent sien et le caressa encore une fois avant de transplaner.

- A ce soir alors parrain, dit le blond.

- Oui à ce soir Drago, dit Severus, puis il vit son filleul transplaner.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, Severus attendait l'équipe qui devait partir pour les 9 mondes. Severus pensa fièrement qu'il avait fait du bon travail avec les gryffondor, car il leurs avait inculqué plusieurs sortilèges de défense, d'attaque et de protection tous cela en un mois, un exploit selon le maître des potions, pensa-t-il avec ironie. A présent ce soir serait la dernière nuit qu'ils passeront tous au camp, a cette pensé Severus sentie son cœur se tordre de douleur car durant le mois qui s'était écoulé le maître des potions n'avait pas encore passé à l'étape supérieur avec Narcissa.

Car Severus ne voulait pas se précipité même si demain il devait partir pour les 9 mondes, en aucun cas il voulait profiter de la blonde car il l'aimait et ne voulait pas que la belle femme qu'était Narcissa pense qu'il désiré simplement abusé d'elle, alors pour cette raison Severus désirait prendre son temps avec Narcissa.

Pour essayer de ne plus penser a la femme qu'il aimé, Severus repensa a l'équipe qui s'était bien entraîner et qui avait fait d'énorme progrès, mais Severus pensa également que certains des gryffondor notamment Fred et George Weasley avait essayé de se rapprocher de son filleul, mais sans grand succès car Drago étant une tête de mule remplis d'arrogance et il n'avait pas voulu faire ami avec ces deux gryffondor turbulents.

Mais Severus se dit qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec son filleul sur ce point, car dans une équipe la confiance et la bonne entente était très importante et primordial pour rester envie parmi les dangers auxquels l'équipe devrait affronter.

C'est sur ces pensées que le maître des potions vit arriver les membres de l'équipe dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre. Il put constater que les jumeaux Weasley étaient heureux de partir pour ce voyage tandis qu'il vit le troisième des Weasley qui avait un visage renfrogné mais ne prêta pas plus attention à ce gryffondor là, car Severus porta son attention sur le reste de l'équipe qui était tous calme et avait un visage neutre.

Tous les gryffondor saluèrent le directeur des Serpentard d'un simple bonjour.

- Bonjour professeur, dirent, les jeunes rouge et or.

- Bonjour Severus, dit Rémus, en prenant place autour de la table.

- Bonsoir Snape, dit l'auror Tonks, qui suivi son époux et se plaça a ces côtés.

Mais un seul membre était absent et c'était son filleul, Severus se demanda pour quel raison il n'était pas venue à l'heure prévue de leurs réunion, mais il pensa que sa devait avoir un lien avec le petit chien que Drago avait recueilli cet après-midi.

Severus se racla la gorge et prit la parole avec son rictus habituel avec une voix doucereuse, l'étape qu'ils devraient franchir demain pour commencer leurs quête.

- Bonsoir a tous, demain commencera notre voyage, pour cela je vous prierez de bien vérifiez si vous avez bien préparez vos affaires, car une fois partit nous ne reviendrons pas avant d'avoir atteint le niveau supérieur des 9 mondes, dit-il, en fixant chacun des membres de l'équipe avec son regard noirs.

- Nos affaires sont prêtes depuis plus d'un mois, dirent Fred et George, d'un air content.

- Les nôtres également, annonça Tonks, calmement.

- Moi pareil j'ai préparé le nécessaire il y a trois jours, j'ai mis ma cape d'invisibilité dans mon sac, je pense qu'elle pourra nous être utile, dit le brun au regard émeraude.

- J'ai bien vérifié le mien encore cet après-midi, professeur, dit à son tour Hermione, en fixant le maître des potions.

Drago qui choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition en transplanant avec un air victorieux inscrit sur son visage d'ange, vit que la réunion avait commencé alors il alla prendre place auprès de son parrain à sa gauche et s'assit en disant d'une voix amusé à son parrain :

- Pardon pour le retard mais mère m'a fait une scène quand je lui ai demandé de gardé Rufius, dit l'aristocrate, d'un air heureux.

Fred et George qui écouté le vert et argent comprirent, qui était ce Rufius, du moins ils avaient une petite idée sur l'identité de ce mystérieux Rufius car les jumeaux était sûres qu'il s'agisse du petit chien de cet après-midi, mais pour ne pas déranger le professeur de potion, ils se promirent d'enquêter sur cette affaire au plus vite pour apaiser leurs curiosité.

- Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard veux-tu, demanda Severus, pour couper court à cette discussion.

Drago acquiesça et regarda les gryffondor un a un, puis la réunion reprit son court.

- Bien tout le monde a donc mis le nécessaire dans leurs sac, alors cette question est réglé, maintenant passons a autre chose voulez-vous, dit le professeur de potions d'un ton neutre.

- Un dernier petit réduplicatif de ce qui nous attends dans les prochaines semaines ne nous ferez pas de mal, dit le maître des potions, railleur.

- Alors demain à l'aube nous devrons nous rendre a Stonehenge avec un portoloin pour trouver la première porte en arcade qui doit être dissimulé grâce a un sort ancien et puissant, qui doit empêcher les moldus de l'apercevoir et qui nous mènera au niveau central des 9 mondes, c'est à dire soit dans le royaume des Géants qui s'appelle Utgard ou soit nous dans le royaume des Elfes noirs et des Nains maléfique, qui est appelé Nidavellir, annonça Severus, en fixant les personnes qui était assise autour de la table ronde.

Tous regardèrent le professeur des potions avec intérêt, et Drago prit la parole devant le silence pesant qui s'installer dans la salle de réunion.

- Parrain tu penses que nous atterrirons dans quels mondes en premier ? Demanda le blondinet en fixant son parrain dans les yeux.

- A vrai dire Drago je ne peux rien t'affirmer mais je peux te dire que l'un ou l'autre sera redoutable à affronter et que nous devrons être extrêmement prudent dès que nous franchirons l'un de ces deux mondes, répondit son parrain.

Drago fixa son parrain avec ces yeux gris et se dit qu'ils devraient tous faire bien attention une fois arrivé à bon port.

- Nous devrons faire attention donc je vous demande les garçons de ne pas vous disputez une fois là-bas, demanda Rémus, en fixant de ces yeux mordorés Harry et Drago qui était toujours ennemie depuis le début de leurs scolarité à Poudlard.

Les interpeller regarda le loup avec des yeux colérique mais le serpentard et le gryffondor ne dirent rien cependant.

- Drago fera des efforts car je le surveillerais, alors essaye de gardé le survivant de ton côté Lupin, dit Severus, en jetant un regard au Lycanthrope qui avait un visage rouge de colère à présent.

- Comment ose tu dire cela Severus ? Reprocha le maraudeur, avec colère.

- Je dis simplement que le mieux serait que chacun surveille nos protéger et tout se passera pour le mieux pour ce voyage, c'est aussi simple que cela, trancha le professeur de potion en fusillant du regard Rémus.

Harry qui voyait cet échange d'un mauvais œil essaya de calmé son ami le loup.

- Rémus calme toi cela n'a pas d'importance, du moment que les serpentard reste entre eux tout va pour le mieux, dit le brun aux yeux vert.

Rémus porta son attention sur Harry et se dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux s'énerver contre le serpentard rancunier qu'était Severus surtout à la veille de l'expédition.

- Oui tu dois avoir raison je suppose, répondit le maraudeur, énerver.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous dire Snape ? demanda Nymphadora pour partir le plus vite possible de cette salle car la tension était devenue palpable.

- Non je dois vous dire encore une chose, dit-il d'un ton mielleux en regardant son ennemie gryffondor, alias Lupin.

- Je dois préciser que ce voyage ne sera pas de tout repos, car nous devrons parcourir le monde des Géants qui est constituer de glace et de brume, ensuite nous devrons faire face au monde du feu, ensuite un monde constituer de glace a nouveaux dont le livre ne parle pas beaucoup, donc il faudra se méfié de ce monde ci plus particulièrement, et puis aussi nous devrons parcourir le monde des morts, ensuite notre but ultime est d'arriver au royaume des Elfes de lumière et pour finir celui des Dieux et des Déesses, répondit le maître des potions.

- Oui tu nous la répéter au moins plus de cent fois Severus, dit Rémus, en fixant le directeur des serpentard.

- Je tiens à vous rappeler a vos cervelles défaillante, ou nous devrons nous rendre, étant donné qu'avec les années ou j'ai enseigné à ces gryffondor aucun d'entre eux n'ont jamais retenue aucune leçon de potions sur plusieurs années, je ne serais pas surpris de voir que certains de ces jeunes gens aurons vite oublié ce que j'ai répété tout au long de ce mois, Lupin, ironisa le professeur de potion, avec un mauvais rictus qui déformer ces lèvres fines.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley était en colère contre la chauve-souris des cachots mais n'osèrent rien dirent de peur de s'attirer ces foudres. Seul Nymphadora remit Severus à sa place.

- Ces jeunes gens comme vous le dite Snape, n'ont pas des problèmes de mémoire, bien au contraire ils sont bien plus intelligent que vous ne le croyez, clama l'auror.

- Je doute sur ce que vous venez de dire Tonks, mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, trancha-t-il.

Le reste des gryffondor remercièrent d'un regard Nymphadora, pour avoir pris leurs défenses devant la chauve-souris des cachots, et les jumeaux décidèrent de prendre la parole.

- Nous vous prouverons Professeur que nos cerveaux vous serons utile pendant ce voyage, car nous sommes bien plus compétents que certains de vos ancien Serpantard, comme par exemple Crabbe et Goyle, ricanèrent Fred et George.

Severus fulminer littéralement devant l'affront que venait de lui faire ces arrogants gryffondor, mais ne souhaitant pas perdre son sang-froid devant ces abrutis, il prit un visage d'un prédateur qui aller chasser sa proie et c'est avec un regard noirs flamboyant de colère, qu'il lança à l'encontre de ces jumeaux qu'il reprit la parole pour sauver son honneur.

- Hé bien Mr. Weasley nous verrons cela une fois arrivé au niveau supérieur de ces mondes, si toutefois vous êtes toujours envie jusqu'à la fin de l'expédition, car il serait dommage que vous ne soyez pas couvert de gloire en arrivant dans notre monde, naturellement, trancha-t-il avec une voix mielleuse et perturbante pour les gryffondor.

Fred et George avait la chair de poule, en entendant leur professeur de potion dire cela, mais c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils ajoutèrent d'une voix amusé :

- Dans ce cas, si vous doutez de nous, vous verrez bien que vous vous êtes trompé sur notre compte, répondirent-ils.

Severus et Drago soupirèrent en même temps devant l'arrogance ou la folie de ces gryffondor, car ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient fous ou bien s'ils étaient l'incarnation de Godric Gryffondor fondateur de leur maison. Severus était fatigué de cette journée épuisante avec toutes les potions à finir et cette réunion il décida d'en finir pour aujourd'hui en congédiant les membres de l'équipe.

- Se sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous conseille de bien vous reposez cette nuit, et ne soyez pas en retard demain, car nous devrons prendre tous un portoloin pour atteindre Stonehenge, dit Severus, lasse.

- Bien dans ce cas alors bonne nuit Severus, dit le loup, en se levant de son siège.

- Bonne soirée, dit Tonks, en faisant de même que son mari.

Le reste des gryffondor se levèrent en même temps et souhaitèrent une bonne soirée au maître des potions, qui avait un visage plus blanc et cireux que d'habitude.

- Au revoir Monsieur, dit Hermione en voyant l'état de son professeur. Severus fixa la lionne avec ces yeux d'obsidienne et inclina la tête pour la remercier, le maître des potions vit les gryffondor transplaner, pour passer leurs dernière nuit au camp avant de commencer l'aventure qu'ils aller commencer demain à l'aube.

Seul Drago resta auprès du maître des potions dans la salle de réunion. Les verts et argents furent ravis de voir partirent les gryffondor, et Drago prit la parole pour expliquer à son parrain la raison pour laquelle il était arrivé en retard à la réunion.

- Je suis désolé pour avoir été en retard parrain, dit-il.

- Je me doutais bien que sa avait un rapport avec ton nouvelle ami, ricana-t-il.

- Oui mère a été surprise comme tu l'avais dit, mais elle croyait que j'allais abandonner Rufius le soir même, c'est quand je lui ai annoncé que je désirais le gardé qu'elle s'est mise à me crier dessus, se moqua t'il.

- Narcissa n'a jamais vraiment aimer les animaux, mais je pense qu'elle pourra faire une exception pour son seul enfant, ironisa Severus avec malice dans ces yeux obscure.

Drago rit et regarda son parrain malicieusement et décida de mettre dans l'embarra son parrain, en lui disant des paroles gênante pour notre maître des potions.

- Parrain pourrait-je te posé une question ? Commença le blondinet avec ruse.

Severus vit dans les yeux de son filleul une lueur qui n'annoncer rien de bon pour lui alors il décida de couper court à cette conversation.

- Il se fait tard Drago tu devrais rentrer te couché, esquiva le directeur des serpentard.

Le vert et argent blond qui connaissait à merveille son parrain ne fut pas surpris par cette réponse digne de Salazaar Serpentard, il décida de pousser à bout son parrain.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, venant de ta part, ricana Drago.

- Drago s'il te plaît, il est tard et ta mère va s'inquie... Mais Severus ne put terminer sa phrase car son filleul lui avait coupé la parole.

- Alors vous en êtes ou, toi et ma mère, vous allez officialisez votre couple ou bien vous désirez attendre encore plus longtemps, osa demander le jeune Drago.

Severus qui ne s'attendez pas à ce que son filleul lui demande directement cette question, devint gêner et tourna le dos au blondinet qui ricana devant cette attitude, de la part du maître des potions.

- Vous n'avez pas encore osez franchir le cap n'est-ce pas ? Questionna encore son filleul, qui désiré par-dessus tout voir son parrain et sa mère enfin unis.

Severus se dit qu'il devait bien avouez la vérité a son filleul, car étant le fils de la femme qu'il aimé, il lui devait bien ça, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Car ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'avouer ces sentiments ou de s'expliquer.

- Non tu as raison, je ne désire pas profiter de ta mère, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense mal ou qu'elle interprète mal mes intentions à son égard, révéla Severus en se retournant vers Drago, pour fixer de ces yeux noirs, ceux d'argenté de son filleul.

- Je comprends, avoua le jeune serpentard en ne cessant de fixer son parrain avec ces yeux cendré.

- Mes intentions envers Narcissa sont honnêtes, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que notre relation ne soit que pour une courte duré, car je ne le supporterais pas, avoua l'homme ténébreux d'une voix à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Le blond dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que révélé Severus.

A présent Drago devait joué son rôle de messager car il avait la preuve à cet instant que Severus aimer réellement sa mère et qu'il n'osait pas la blesser, en la prenant aussi facilement, car chez les sorciers les unions se déroulé toujours au bout de plusieurs mois de patience entre l'homme et la femme qui désiré s'unir, avec la présence d'un mage pendant une cérémonie pour confirmer et validé leurs union pour leurs restant des jours des jeunes nouveaux mariées.

Drago se dit que cette nuit il devrait en parlé avec sa mère au plus vite, sinon Severus et sa mère ne franchirai jamais le cap, en attendant que l'un ou l'autre ne se décide, car les deux était vieux jeu et n'oserait jamais avancer dans leurs relation.

Alors notre jeune serpentard se jura que cette nuit, il ferait tout son possible pour que sa mère et Severus passe cette soirée ensemble, car le lendemain matin le jeune couple ne pourrait plus se voir pendant une durée de temps indéfini.

- Je ne doute pas un seul instant sur tes intentions parrain, dit Drago, au bout de quelque seconde de silence.

- Je sais que tes intentions sont honorable et si tu le désire, je vous donne ma bénédiction, révéla le jeune homme au plus vieux.

Severus fut légèrement surprit car il pensait que son filleul serait réticent avec cette relation. Car Severus voyait bien avec le comportement de jeune homme, que celui-ci aimait toujours son véritable père.

- Je suis honoré pour ta bénédiction, Drago, dit le maître des potions, avec sincérité.

- La seule chose que je te demande, est que tu rendes ma mère heureuse, déclara Drago.

- Je te promets que ta mère ne sera pas malheureuse, dit Severus, solennellement.

- Merci parrain, car je ne veux pas voir ma mère comme avant dans le passé avec mon père qui la rendait triste et malheureuse, confessa son filleul d'une voix triste. Voyant cela Severus désira préciser une chose.

- Drago écoute, sache que je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'essaye de prendre la place de ton père dans ton cœur, car je sais pertinemment que tu l'aime, déclara son parrain tristement.

Drago savait également qu'il aimait son père a son plus grand dam, mais le jeune aristocrate savait également qu'il aimait Severus comme second père, alors il décida de dire pour la première fois de toute son existence trois mot, qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire à voix haute :

- Parrain je voudrais te dire quelque chose, commença-t-il d'une voix faible et hésitante.

Voyant ce changement de comportement Severus lui demanda avec une voix douce et neutre de continué son récit.

- Oui que veut tu me dire ? dit-il, avec espoir.

- Je-je, balbutiai le jeune en fixant le sol à présent, gêner de dire trois petit mots aussi simple soit-il, mais tellement difficile à prononcer.

- Tu quoi ? Redemanda son parrain, avec douceur.

- Je veux que tu sache que j'aime mon père c'est vrai, mais j'aime une seconde personne comme père, avoua t'il a toute vitesse en rougissant légèrement en fixant toujours le sol.

En entendant ces paroles, le cœur de Severus manqua un battement et ces yeux se remplirent de larmes, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir à son plus grand malheur.

En voyant son filleul qui fixé le sol, Severus prit la décision de lui avouer à son tour ces sentiments.

- Moi aussi Drago, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et je-je t'aime comme un fils, balbutia à son tour le grand maître des potions.

A l' instant où son parrain lui avoua cela, Drago releva son visage et vit avec stupeur que Severus pleuré en révélant cet aveux, alors Drago tout chamboulé qu'il était se jeta dans les bras du directeur des serpentard avec une force-t-elle que Severus dut reculer d'un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Et c'est ainsi que deux cœurs serpentard trouvèrent dans les bras de l'un l'autre, un amour auquel aucun d'eux n'avait osé jamais put imaginer trouvé dans leurs existence douloureuse. Severus et Drago resserrèrent leurs étreinte et chacun laissé coulé leurs larmes en silence.

Pendant plus de cinq minutes les deux serpentard ne s'était pas lâché, et c'est Severus qui dut se faire force pour relâché son filleul qu'il aimait tant, pour qu'il rejoigne sa mère dans leurs cabane respective.

- Drago il est tard, et demain nous avons une journée fatigante qui nous attends, annonça son parrain en s'écartant de son filleul.

Le blond se retira de l'étreinte du maître des potions et essuya ces larmes avec le revers de sa main et hocha la tête.

- Oui je vais rentrer, il est tard et mère doit s'inquiéter, répondit le blondinet.

- Connaissant ta mère elle doit se faire un sang d'encre, ricana Severus.

- Oui mère se fait beaucoup trop de soucis à mon égard, ricana-t-il à son tour.

- Drago il est normal qu'elle soit inquiète pour toi tu es son seul enfant, précisa Severus.

Drago rit devant ce que venait de dire son parrain, alors il ajouta pour lui faire comprendre le nouveau rôle qu'avait à présent Severus dans sa famille.

- Oui d'ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour me donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère, dit-il sournoisement.

Le maître des potions rougit et dit à une vitesse impressionnante.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Drago, dit-il à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Oui je vais rentrer, dit Drago en voyant l'air embarrasser du serpentard plus âgé que lui.

- Bonne nuit parrain, dit-il, en le serrant dans ces bras encore une fois.

- Bonne nuit Drago, dit, le maître des potions, mal à l'aise.

Puis ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte et Severus vit transplaner son filleul. Au moment où Drago disparut de son champ de vision, le professeur de potion soupira de soulagement et se dit que cette soirée avait été riche en émotions, c'est avec cette pensée que Severus transplana dans sa chambre pour se reposé d'une journée épuisante et mouvementé qu'il avait subi aujourd'hui.

Pendant cette nuit une jeune personne a la chevelure doré venait d'ouvrir son cœur a l'homme qu'il considérait comme son propre père, et c'est en rentrant chez lui, qu'il alla scellé le sort de l'homme qu'il venait d'avoué ces sentiments, avec la seule autre personne auquel il avait confiance et aimait, sa propre mère.

Pendant cette nuit étoilé avec pour seul témoin la lune argenté, trois couples allait s'unir pour l'éternité.

_**A suivre …**_


	6. Chapter 6 Nuit d'amour

**B****onjour a tous, ce chapitre est entièrement fait que de lemon^^ j'espère que vous aimerez alors Bonne lecture et dites moi si vous avez aimé ou pas toute review positive ou négative peut m'aidé a avancer dans mon histoire! Ps : Désolé pour les faut d'orthographes !**

**Nuit d'amour **

Pendant cette nuit étoilé, sous l'astre lunaire argenté, trois couples aller s'unir en cette nuit pour l'éternité.

Une belle femme élancer aux cheuveux doré vener de transplaner dans la cabane de son aimé, pour lui prouvé la force de son amour. Narcissa décida en cette nuit d'aller voir l'élu de son coeur pour qu'ils puissent s'unir a tout jamais. C'est une fois arriver dans le petit salon rustique du maître des potions, que l'aristocrate blonde se dirigea vers la chambre de Severus a pas de loup, une fois devant la porte de la chambre de son amoureux, Narcissa prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la chambre.

Severus qui n'avait toujours pas fermer l'oeil de la soirée, pensa a la femme qu'il aimer et ses pensées été diriger également sur l'expédition que lui et le reste des personnes de l'équipe devé accomplir, puis il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Au moment ou la porte grinça, Severus se saisit de sa baguette magique qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet a ces côtés, puis il attendit que l'intrus ne fasse son apparition dans la chambre, voyant l'inconnue de rapprocher de son lit, Severus vit avec stupéfaction, avec l'éclat de la lune, que cette personne n'était autre que Narcissa, voyant cela il se leva et demanda a son aimée la raison de sa visite si tardive.

- Pour l'amour de merlin Narcissa j'allais te lançais un sortilège, j'aurais put te faire du mal, s'exclama t'il en allumant les bougies de sa chambre d'un coups nonchalent de sa baguette magique. Voyant la frayeur dans le regard du Serpentard, Narcissa se rapprocha encore du brun aux yeux onyx et dit d'un ton amusé.

- Allons Severus qui aurait eue la folie ou le courage de venir troublé ton sommeil, ricana t'elle en fixant les yeux d'obsidienne qu'elle aimait tant.

- Je l'ignore, mais avec ces temps troubles on n'ait jamais trop prudent, riposta t'il en maudissant son filleul, car Severus se douter que Drago avait dut parlé a sa mère sur ces intention a l'égard de la belle blonde. Narcissa se rapprocha encore de lui et entoura de ces bras mince Severus, qui a son tour ressera son étreinte en humant le parfum de la Serpentarde.

- Severus, je sais quelles sont tes intentions a mon égard et sache que j'ai la chance de t'avoir, mais je désire devenir tienne cette nuit, déclara t'elle en embrassant le torse musclé du maître des potions. Severus soupira de bien être car Narcissa avait le seul pouvoir qu'aucune autre femme pouver avoir, et ce pouvoir était de perturber le professeur des potions.

- Narcissa, écoute j-je t'aime et tu le sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blesser a cause de moi alors que je n'en vaut pas la peine et...

Severus ne put terminer sa phrase car sa belle compagne vener de coller sa bouche sur ces lèvres fines. C'est au bout de trois minutes d'échange langoureux de langue, qu'il put terminer sa phrase.

- Et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, termina t'il en reprenant son souffle.

- Pour quelles raison me ferais tu souffrir alors que tu a promit a mon fouineur de fils, que tu prendrais soin de moi ? Questiona t'elle sournoise. Severus ne sut que répondre a cette question embarrassante, alors il fit taire Narcissa d'un baiser passioner.

- Pour cela femme, taquina t'il en mettant fin au baiser. Narcissa rit ouvertement a gorge déployer et poussa Severus sur son lit. La blonde se retrouva au dessus du maître des potions et elle commença a embrasser le coup de son amant en remontant sur le visage de son compagnon.

- Narcissa, supplia t'il d'une voix rauque.

- Oui qui y'a t'il Severus ? Demanda t'elle, coquine.

- Arrête ou je ne saurais me contrôlé, dit t'il en regardant les yeux bleue de la blonde. Alors Narcissa reprit son petit manège et prenant avec fougue la bouche de son amour en étouffant un rire. Les dernières barrières de Severus tombèrent a cet instant, alors il bascula Narcissa sous lui et metta fin au baiser pour dire une seule parole avant, avant de s'unir a cette femme.

- Alors soit, cette nuit je te ferais mienne, annonça t'il en reprenant avidemant la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait, puis s'en crier gare, Severus se redressa et fixa la blonde d'un regard brûlant et sourit face a cette vision exquise puis il enleva lentement et soigneusement la robe de Narcissa, puis il vit qu'elle ne porter rien en dessous. Il rit encore plus voyant cela, et se colla son corps contre celui de son amante et fit des mouvement lascif avec son bassin.

Narcissa sentant Severus sur son corps, gémit et elle commença a déboutoner la chemise noir du maître des potions avec impatience. Elle mit plus d'une minute pour réussir a enlever l'ensemble des vêtements de son aimée et elle put constater que le maître des potions était en pleine forme.

Une fois tout deux nus, Severus et Narcissa reprirent avec passion la bouche de l'un l'autre.

Severus qui plaquer son corps sur celui gracile de la Serpentarde, se sentie vibrer de toute part, il prit un des seins de la blonde dans sa main, qu'il pressa avec force, tandit que de sa bouche prit l'autre en le suçant, Narssica gémit encore plus fort et supplia Severus qu'il mette fin a son supplice.

- Severus, s'il te plaît fait vite, supplia t'elle d'une voix rauque. Severus prépara de ces longs doigts fins blanc, la blonde, puit pour faire durer le supplice de sa belle, il dit d'une voix tentatrice.

- Tu a désiré que je te fasse mienne, alors je m'execute mon amour, taquina t'il en fesant un mouvement lascif sur le bassin de la blonde, en ravageant la langue de sa compagne.

- Sever... Elle ne put finir de l'appeller, qu'elle gémit bruyament, en sentant l'intrusion de son amour. Severus choisit cet instant pour la penetré en bon Serpentard qu'il était, avait voulut surprendre au dernier moment la blonde. D'une grande poussé Severus fut entièrement en elle, il gémit de satisfaction et Narcissa entoura le bassin de son amant avec ces jambes, puis il commença de long va et viens puissant et dévastateur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes supplémentaire en augmentant le rythme de ces cadences et de puissance, les deux Serpentards crièrent leurs satisfaction au même moment, puis une fois leurs ébats terminé dans la chaleur de l'un l'autre, Severus se retira de Narcissa et se mit sur le côté et prit dans ces bras la blonde et avant qu'ils ne tombent dans les limbes d'un sommeil reposant Severus et Narssica ressererent leurs étreinte et chacun dirent au même instant.

- Je t'aime, dirent t'ils a l'unisson. Puis Severus embrassa le front de sa déesse blonde aux yeux bleue et sombrèrent tout deux dans un sommeil bienfesant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelque heures auparavant, dans une chambre d'un petit garçon brun aux cheuveux bouclées, un couple se trouvait devant son berceau sous l'eclat lunaire de cette nuit. L'homme tenait dans ces bras la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé et ressera son étreinte sur sa bien aimée. La jeune couple admiré leurs petit trésor et amour dormir paisiblement, c'est en soupirant que la mère de l'enfant prit la parole en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller son petit bébé.

- Il va me manquer, chuchota Nymphadora, tristement.

- Oui, a moi aussi il va me manquer, chuchota a son tour le maraudeur en soupirant. L'enfant choisit cet instant pour remuer dans son sommeil, sans pour autant se réveiller.

- Rémus je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher, Snape nous attend demain a l'aube sans faute, déclara Tonks, en se retournant pour faire face a son loup aux yeux morodorés.

- Oui, il est tard, laissons Teddy dormir, dit t'il en prenant la direction de leurs chambre en gardant sa femme dans ces bras. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'a leurs chambre et Rémus s'installa sur son lit, tandis que sa femme resta debout devant le lit en regardant espièglement son époux avec un sourire malice sur ces lèvres.

- Qui y'a t'il Dora ? Questiona le lycanthrope en voyant sa femme rester debout ainsi.

- Je pense que nous devrions profiter de cette nuit, car un fois partit avec les autres, pour les 9 mondes je ne pense pas que nous aurrons le temps pour avoir des moments intimes toi et moi, déclara la métamorphomage en commençant a marcher a quatre pattes sur le lit vers Rémus.

Lupin rit et attendit que sa femme soit a ces côtés pour prendre les devants.

- Tu a raison, cela sera difficile de rester seule une fois en mission, dit t'il en voyant sa femme le chevaucher a présent. Tonks commença la première a embrasser avec amour son mari. Rémus embrassa sa femme et décidant de prendre le dessus il bascula sa femme sous lui avec un sourire étouffé.

- Commençons les choses sérieuse, dit t'il en enlevant leurs vêtements avec impatience. Nymphadore rit devant l'impatience de son loup, et ils se retrouvèrent vite nus sous leurs couverture.

Une fois tout deux déshabiller, Rémus se mit a embrasser le cou de sa femme en descandant vers les seins de sa partenaire, il prit le sein droit dans sa bouche avec délicatesse et le mordilla, tandis que de sa main il pinça le sein gauche. Nymphadora haleta et s'agripa aux cheuveux brun du loup. Décidant de mettre fin a cette douce torture au sein droit de sa femme, il commença a descendre vers le bas ventre de sa femme et embrassa en laissant des traces de salive au passage, une fois arrivé devant l'entrée du jardin paradisiaque de sa Dora, Rémus rit espièglement et embrassa le clotiris de sa femme et commença a préparer Tonks.

- Rémus, gémit t'elle en sentant deux doigts dans son intimiter, elle remua son bassin pour avoir plus de plaisir.

- J'arrive, mon amour, dit t'il, aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le loup venait de rentré son membre dans le paradis de sa femme lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. Une fois cela fait il commença a bouger doucement puis il augmenta la cadence plus fort et plus vite tandis que sa compagne mit ses jambes autour du bassin de son amour pour avoir plus de bonheur, reçevant des coups de reins puissant a toute vitesse Nymphadora griffa Rémus sur ces épaules en criant son bonheur, en suppliant son loup d'aller plus fort et plus vite.

Une heure plus tard, Lupin acheva son oeuvre en fesant crié sa femme qui fut dévaster par un orgasme qui la mena au septième ciel. C'est ainsi qu'ils crièrent chacun leurs prénoms.

- O mon amour, s'exclame t'elle en reprenant son souffle. Rémus se retira d'elle et se mit sur le dos pour reprendre ces esprits. Nymphadora décida de lui donné du plaisir a son tour.

- Tu a bien travailler cette nuit, rigola t'elle en se redressant pour descendre sur le bas ventre de son amant.

- Cela mérite une bonne récompense, dit t'elle taquine. Rémus tout essoufler encore vit sa femme descendre vers son entrejambe.

- Nymphad... Mais l'homme loup ne put terminé sa phrase que sa femme venait de souffler sur le verge de son mari.

- Oui chéri, dit t'elle taquine. Voyant que son époux était troublé, elle choisit de continuer son supplice.

- Chérie je... Dit t'il, mais il sentit la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait, prendre son membre a nouveau durçit a pleine bouche. A présent le loup haleta a son tour et ferma les yeux pour apprécié ce moment, de sa main droite il empoigna le cuir chevelus mauve de sa femme pour l'encourager a continuer. Nymphadora donna un petit coup de langue sur l'objet de ses désirs et commença a faire de long va et viens avec sa bouche, au bout de quelque minutes ne tenant plus a cette torture Rémus se déversa dans sa bouche. Une fois la semence avaler de son époux, Tonks leva sa tête et alla prendre dans ces bras son loup préfére et ils tombèrent tout deux dans le pays des rêves, pour le reste de la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Au même instant près d'une rivière dans la fôret ou se situer le camp, une belle jeune femme rousse cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité se rapprocher du lac ou la lune et les étoiles éclairé cette endroit reposant. Une fois arrivé au côté de la rivière Ginny sortit sa tête de la cape de son petit copain et appella le gryffondor.

- Harry, chuchota t'elle, pour savoir si son amoureux été venue a l'heure pour leurs rendez-vous nocturne. Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et elle sut que son gryffondor était a l'heure.

- Chut, pas si fort, ricana t'il en jettant la cape a terre pour mieux apprécié le corps de sa belle rousse.

- Je croyais que tu serais en retard, dit t'elle.

- Comment le serais-je, dit t'il en prenant possession de la langue de la rousse. Ginny fut heureuse de cette inititative mais elle dut se faire force pour mettre fin a ce baiser.

- Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose, annonça t'elle.

- Qui y'a t'il ? Questiona t'il inquiet, en s'emerveillant des cheuveux flamboyant de sa petite amie, sous l'astre lunaire.

- J'ai un mal préssentiment pour cette expédition, est tu sur de ta décision de partir pour ces 9 mondes ? Demanda t'elle en contemplant les yeux émeraude qu'elle aimé tant regarder. L'élu soupira et dit d'une voix ferme.

- Oui je n'ais pas le choix, répondit t'il. Ginny ressera son étreinte et mis sa tête sur le coup de son amoureux et respira son odeur.

- Ginny, est tu sur de vouloir rester avec moi cette nuit ? Questiona t'il en respirant a son tour l'odeur de sa rousse.

- Harry nous avons déjà eue cette discussion, il me semble, rétorqua t'elle inflexible.

Car en effet les deux gryffondors avaient eue une discussion quelque jours avant cette nuit. Ils avaient décider qu'ils partageraient une dernière fois, une nuit d'amour près de la rivière, car désiré faire l'amour dans la chambre de Ginny ou de Harry été une mauvaise idée, car Ginny partager sa chambre avec Hermione et Harry avec Ron, donc les circonstance voulait qu'ils ne pouvait pas passé une nuit intime seul sans s'attirer des ennuis. Donc pour avoir la paix et la tranquilité ils avait décidé d'un accord commun qu'ils se retrouveraient près de la rivière.

- Alors dans ce cas, rigola t'il en se jetant a terre sur sa cape d'invisibilité avec la rousse dans ces bras pour commencer leurs nuit d'amour. Ginny sourit et reprit la bouche de son brun aux yeux vert avec passion tandis que le gryffondor qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle, commençait a enlever les vêtements de la rousse avec lenteur pour faire durer leurs plaisirs. Ginny qui se laissa faire enleva le haut rouge que portait le survivant ainsi révélant un torse musclé légèrement avec une ligne de poils qui parter du nombril pour finir jusqu'au bas ventre du brun. Ginny se retrouva en sous vêtement tandis que Harry lui porter toujours son jean bleu.

- Harry, ton jean, supplia t'elle d'une voix rauque en déboutonnant ledit jean, Harry se retrouva alors en sous vêtement également, et nos deux jeunes gens reprirent leurs petit manège. Harry qui enfouit son visage au creux des seins de la rousse, enleva son boxer noir et dégréfa le soutien gorge vert de soie de la gryffondor révélant une belle poitrine ferme avec ces deux petits boutons rose déjà pointus, qu'Harry s'empressa de mordre et de lecher avidement, Ginny qui haleta enleva sa petit culotte de soie verte et gémit sous la douce torture du beau brun, elle s'arqua quand elle sentie le membre de son amant près de son entré. Harry voyant sa belle rousse qui commencé a s'impatienter descendit vers le bas ventre de Ginny, puis il enfouit un doigt puis deux dans l'entrée de sa némésis et tortura le clotiris de la belle qui gémit sous ces caresses, Ginny commença alors a bouger son bassin au rythme des coups de langue de son amant ne put retenir un cris de bonheur devant cette torture exquise. Voyant sa compagne hurlé son plaisir, cela fit relevé la tête de Harry qui sourit en voyant le visage de Ginny qui été en état post-orgasmique et il dit d'une voix rauque tout en reprenant possession de la bouche de celle qu'il aimait.

- A ton tour mon amour, dit t'il en rigolant, puis s'en attendre, la rousse bascula son amant qui se retrouva au dessous de la gryffondor, alors elle descendit a son tour vers l'entre jambe de son compagnon.

- Avec joie mon coeur, dit t'elle, espiègle en prenant le membre durçi du gryffondor dans une main, alors elle commença de petit va et viens avec sa main douce, et ne pouvant résister a ce supplice le survivant commença a remuer ses hanches, voyant Harry bougé ainsi Ginny choisit cet instant pour prendre a pleine bouche, l'objet qui lui avait déjà procurer du plaisir, elle mordilla la verge du gryffondor et celui çi gémit bruyament en ressentant cela, puis la belle jeune femme aux yeux bleue accelèra le rythme de ces va et viens avec sa bouche pleine, et le brun aux yeux vert se déversa dans la bouche de sa douce tortionnaire. Puis une fois avoir infliger sa torture a l'élu de son coeur, Ginny remonta en embrassant a son passage la peau du brun.

- Alors mon amour, dit t'elle en embrassant le visage du brun aux yeux vert.

- Tu a été fantastique, répondit t'il, en reprenant la bouche de sa belle. C'est a ce moment que la gryffondor se mit a califourchon sur Harry tout en ne cessant de l'embrasser a pleine bouche, et elle donna a l'élu un mouvement lascif avec son bassin, Harry sentie son entre jambe se durçir a nouveau et il entoura de ces bras la taille de sa copine, Ginny elle se rapprocha de son compagnon et sourit devant la position qu'elle allait prendre sur Harry et sans attendre, elle s'empala et ne fit plus aucun mouvement pour faire durer leurs plaisir, et c'est alors que Harry ne pouvant plus attendre, obligea Ginny a commencer a bougé avec l'aide des ces bras qui été férocement agripé autour de la taille svelte de sa rousse aux yeux bleue.

Voyant que son amant désiré plus, Ginny commença a bougé d'abord lentement et langoureux, puis pour son propre plaisir elle augmenta la cadence avec des coups de reins plus vif, plus puissant et plus vigoureux, Ginny entendit Harry gémir de plaisir et elle donna a son amant un orgasme au bout de plusieurs minutes en sentant Harry qui se déversé en elle, ne pouvant plus retenir leurs cris, ils hurlèrent au même moment, Ginny qui avait son visage enfouit dans le cou de l'élu, ne plus put bouger, elle été exténué alors elle se releva et sortit de son intimiter le membre de son compagnon, et entoura avec ces bras frêles la taille du brun qui essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Tout deux halètant, se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un l'autre et restèrent a terre, en regardant le ciel étoilé qui brillé de milles feux.

Puis une fois leurs respiration reprisent Ginny brisa le silence de cette nuit étoilé.

- Harry, commença t'elle en respirant l'odeur de son amour.

- Hum, dit l'élu qui commencer a somnoler.

- J'ai peur pour toi et mes frères, avoua t'elle d'une voix triste. Harry lutta pour ne pas tombé dans un sommeil réparateur et rassura sa belle rousse.

- Ecoute Ginny, je ferais attention promit, de plus avec Snape, Rémus et Tonks, je ne risque rien, répondit t'il pour rassurer la gryffondor aux yeux bleue.

- Mouais, si tu le dit, mais s'il te plaît fait attention, demanda t'elle.

- Je te le promet, jura t'il en embrassant Ginny.

- On devrait rentré maintenant qu'en dit tu ? Demanda le survivant.

- Oui il fait froid, mais je veux rester encore un peu avec toi sous le ciel étoilé, dit t'elle en resserant son étreinte.

- D'accord, on reste encore dix minutes et après on rentre, parce que je commence a avoir froid, dit t'il car ayant terminé de faire l'amour, les deux gryffondor étaient nus et n'avait que la cape d'invisibilité pour les couvrir du froid de cette soirée.

- D'accord, dit t'elle contente.

- Je pourrais trouvé un bon moyen de te réchauffer, plaisanta t'elle en donnant des baiser papillon sur le torse du brun aux yeux vert.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais tu m'a épuisé et je tombe de sommeil, ricana t'il. Ginny rit ouvertement et reporta son attention sur les étoiles dans le ciel obscur et pria intérieurement merlin de protéger les membres de sa famille qui allaient partir dans quelque heures seulement pour partir explorer les 9 mondes.

C'est pendant cette nuit que nos trois jeunes couples scèllerent leurs destin a tout jamais.


	7. Chapter 7 Séparation

_**Coucou,voila le nouveau chapitre^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop long surtout :) Bonne lecture ! Ps: les reviews sont les bienvenue^^ tout commentaire positif ou négatif peu m'aidé a amélioré mon histoire, maintenant je vous laisse appreciez le chapitre sept ;) **_

Séparation

A l'aube de cette matinée aux rayons pourpre du soleil levant, une jeune homme aux cheuveux dorés était encore endormit avec son nouveau compagnon a ces côtés dormant a poingt fermé. Ce jeune homme ouvrit ces yeux gris argenté et bailla longuement puis étira tout le long de son corps mince et constata que son ami Rufius était logé sur son ventre au dessus des couvertures, Voyant cela les lèvres du serpentard s'étirèrent, il caressa la tête de son chien blanc et vit que celui çi commencé a se réveiller d'un sommeil profond, le chien bailla a son tour et dès que ces yeux noirs rencontra ceux gris de son jeune maître, la queue du chein fouetta l'air.

- Alors bien dormit Rufius ? Demanda le blond, avec un sourire sur ces lèvres roses. Le chien s'approcha de son maître et lui offrit un calin en léchant le visage du vert et argent.

- Oui je constate qu'effectivement tu a bien dormis, rigola t'il, en essayant de sauver son visage de la bave de son chien.

- J'espère que mère m'a écouter hier soir, dit t'il, avec espoir.

- Kitty, appella t'il, d'une voix rauque. L'elfe apparût aussitôt aux côtés du serpentard.

- Que désire le jeune maître ? Demanda Kitty en s'inclinant.

- A tu vu ma mère ce matin ? Questiona l'aristocrate, en caressant toujours Rufius.

- Non jeune maître, la maîtresse n'ait pas revenue depuis hier soir, dit son elfe en fixant le chien avec répugnance. Drago rit ouvertement et remercia merlin de lui avoir exaucer son voeux, a présent Drago aurait une famille complète avec Severus comme père.

- Bien, prépare le petit dejeuner, ordonna t'il, toujours souriant.

- Bien, jeune maître, dit Kitty en transplanant.

- Rufius aujourd'hui est un grand jour, mère et mon parrain se sont enfin unis, je vais avoir une famille complète a présent, il ne manque plus qu'une petite soeur ou un petit frère, rigola t'il, en se levant de son lit avec bonheur. Drago qui commença a s'habiller fut interromput par son ami a quatres pattes qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

- Rufius laisse moi finir de m'habiller veux tu, s'exclama t'il, en remettant le chien blanc sur le lit. Puis une fois habiller pour aller prendre son petit dejeuner, Drago se rendit a la cuisine avec le coeur gonfler de bonheur.

O°°o°o°°O

Au lendemain de leurs nuit agiter, Narcissa ouvrit ces yeux bleue clairs et vit avec joie que l'homme qu'elle aimé la tenait dans ces bras puissant coller contre son torse blanc, avec amour la blonde commença a embrasser le maître des potions sur son torse puis au visage au teint cireux du brun. Severus se réveilla avec bonheur en sentant que sa déesse blonde était entrain de lui embrasser son torse et son visage, il ouvrit ces yeux onyx et fut émerveiller par la beauté de la serpentarde, puis il rapprocha la blonde encore plus contre lui et souhaita bonjours a sa façon en prenant possession des lèvres douce de sa belle, a bout de souffle nos deux serpentard durent reprendre leurs souffles, Severus fut le premier a prendre la parole avec une voix rauque.

- Bonjour, dit t'il en respirant l'odeur des cheuveux de la femme qu'il avait faite sienne la nuit dernière.

- Bonjour mon amour, dit Narcissa heureuse d'être dans les bras de son compagnon.

- Quelle heure est t'il ? Questiona le maître des potions.

- Il est six heure du matin, répondit t'elle en posant ces lèvres sur le torse de son amant. Severus gémit sous ces caresses et dut se faire force pour repousser sa compagne.

- Narcissa, s'il te plaît, ton fils, parvint a dire le serpentard en essayant de garder son sang froid.

- Qui y'a t'il ? Demanda t'elle inquiète.

- N'a tu pas oubliée quelque chose ce matin ? Questiona t'il en fixant les yeux bleue de la blonde.

- Quoi donc ? reprit t'elle, en se redressant.

- Aujourd'hui est le jour ou Drago part pour les 9 mondes, j'avais pensé que tu aurais aimé passé encore quelque moment avec ton fils ce matin, étant donner que tu ne le verras pas pendant une durer de temps indéterminer, annonça t'il, en se redressant également.

- J'avais oubliée, avoua t'elle, d'une voix triste a présent.

- Je vois bien bien cela, je ne savait pas que je te troublé a ce point, ricana t'il. Narcissa qui était devenue triste, embrassa a présent l'élu de son coeur avec fougue, et mit fin au baiser en disant avec tristesse.

- Tu n'a pas idée, dit t'elle, en entourant de ces bras frêles le corps de Severus pour se retrouver la tête au creux du coups de son compagnon.

- Vous allez me manquer, avoua t'elle, en étreignant son amour avec force. Severus pensa également que la femme qu'il aimait aller lui manquer a lui aussi, mais il se dit que lui aurait la chance de pouvoir être aux côtés de son filleul pour le protèger du danger.

- Narcissa, nous n'avons pas fait le serment inviolable, si tu veux toujours le faire, cela doit être fait maintenant, dit t'il en caressant les cheuveux dorés de sa compagne.

- Non, la nuit dernière tu m'as prouver que tu m'aimé, je sais que tu protègeras Drago au risque de ta vie, dit t'elle, en essayant de contenir ces larmes, mais en vain.

Severus qui sentie quelque chose couler sur son torse repoussa calmemant Narcissa et vit qu'elle celle çi pleurer, alors pour réconforter celle qu'il aimait, Seveurs la prit dans ces bras et lui dit des mots réconfortant.

- Je te promet de veiller sur ton fils, il ne lui arrivera rien je t'en fait la promesse, jura t'il en serrant fort Narcissa de ces bras puissant.

Narcissa renifla et fixa les yeux d'obsidienne du serpentard et vit que celui çi était très sérieux.

Voyant le visage de sa belle ainsi Severus essuya les larmes sur le visage de la blonde en prenant de ces mains fines et rugeuse, le visage de la blonde et avec ces deux pouces le maître des potions effaça toute trace de larmes. Narcissa prit les mains de Severus dans les siennes et prit la parole d'une voix chevrotante.

- Promet moi que tu reviendras envie et en bonne santé, supplia t'elle d'une voix désepéré. Severus savait que dans cette mission sa vie serait en danger chaque seconde dans ces 9 mondes, mais il ne pouvait mentir a sa belle, il voulait être franc avec elle, c'est alors qu'il dit avec sincérité.

- Je te promet de faire attention, dit t'il, d'un ton neutre et calme.

- Severus, s'il te plaît, supplia t'elle.

- Narcissa tu sais très bien, que dans ce genre d'aventure, peu de gens survivent, s'exclama t'il.

- S'il te plaît, supplia t'elle une seconde fois. Severus se dit qu'il dever a tout prix calmé Narcissa alors il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa bouche avec douceur puis en mettant fin au baiser il annonça avec fermeter.

- Je te promet de bien faire attention, je te le promet, dit t'il.

- Promis, dit t'elle.

- Promis, répondit le maître des potions avec douceur.

- Tu devrais rentrée a présent, Drago doit t'attendre pour savoir si nous nous sommes bien unis, ce serpentard et pire qu'un gryffondor lorqu'il s'agit de la curiosité, rigola t'il. Narcissa rit et pensa également que son fils était bien trop curieux pour être un serpentard.

- Oui c'est vrai, je me demande si le choipeaux ne sais pas tromper en le mettant chez les serpentard, il aurait mérité sa place chez les gryffondor pour sa curiosité en effet, rigola t'elle, a son tours.

- Merlin soit loué qu'il n'a pas été mit chez ces stupides gryffondor, avec Potter et sa bande, Poudlard n'aurait pas tenue une seule année avec ce groupe térrible qu'aurait été si Drago aurait été envoyé dans cette maison, ricana t'il. Narcissa rit et regarda Severus qui s'écarta d'elle et il lui dit avec douceur.

- Narcissa tu devrais rentrée voir ton fils avant notre départ, dit t'il.

- Oui, mais avant je dois te dire quelque chose, s'exclama, t'elle.

- A oui et quoi ? Demanda t'il.

Narcissa rit et prit avec rapidité et fouge la bouche de son serpentard. Au bout de plusieurs minutes a s'embrassé avec passion Narcissa mit fin au baiser a contre coeur, car elle désiré par dessus tout rester aux côtés de Severus mais elle désiré aussi retrouver son fils avant qu'il ne parte pour les 9 mondes.

- Je vais rentrée sinon, je crois que je ne parviendrais pas a te résister, dit t'elle, tristement. Severus désiré la même chose, rester près d'elle et l'aimer chaque instant mais a l'heure qu'il était, il devait se préparer pour retrouver l'équipe dans une demie heure au village pour partir avec l'aide d'un portoloin vers Stonehenge pour trouvé la fameuse porte en arcade qui les meneraient dans un des 9 mondes. C'est avec tristesse qu'il reprit la parole.

- Oui tu a raison, part retrouver ton fils, dit t'il en reprenant possesion de la bouche de la blonde avec plus d'ardeur que l'instant précédant. Mettant fin au baiser ardent que Severus venait de donner a l'aristocrate blonde, il attendit qu'elle se lève du lit pour s'habiller et partir retrouvé son fils.

- Va, s'il te plaît ou je perdrais mon sang froid, avoua t'il, d'une voix rauque. Narcissa rit se leva et prit la robe que Severus lui avait hôté la nuit dernière pour leurs union et alla dans la salle de bain et en sortit au bout de trois minutes et se rapprocha de Severus qui était a présent habiller également, se rapprochant de lui, elle l'embrassa a son tour avec passion mêlant leurs langue avec fouge et c'est au bout de cinq minutes supplémentaire qu'elle mit fin au baiser et déclara avec désespoir.

- Je t'aime, Severus Snape n'oublie jamais cela, dit t'elle sentant les larmes lui piquer une seconde fois les yeux.

- Je t'aime, dit t'il, avec douceur.

- Au revoir mon amour, dit t'elle, puis elle transplana retrouver son fils qui l'attendait.

- Au revoir mon coeur, dit t'il, dans le vide, une fois que la blonde était partit, puis se retrouvant seul, Severus alla prendre son petit dejeuner avec morositer.

O°°o°o°°O

Narcissa arriva dans son petit salon rustique qui lui offrait sa cabane, et vit son fils assit sur un fauteuil en prenant une bonne tasse de thé. Drago se leva dès que ces yeux gris metalique vit sa mère transplaner dans leurs petit salon et c'est avec un visage rayonant qu'il demanda a sa mère.

- Alors vous avez passez une bonne soirée ? Demanda t'il, espiègle. N'étant pas le moins du monde surprise la blonde sourit et dit a son fils curieux.

- Oui, nous avons passé une bonne soirée, annonça t'elle, le rouge aux joues.

- J'espère qu'un jour vous me donnerez une petite soeur ou un petit frère, ricana t'il. Narcissa devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et répondit en balbutiant.

- Hé bien je... Nous n'avons pas parlé encore de cela et... Tu dois te préparé avant ton départ, réussi t'elle a dire, embarassé.

- Je suis déjà prêt, répondit t'il, avec un sourire sur ces lèvres.

- Bien, bien, tu a tout ce qu'il te faut dans ton sac ? Demanda sa mère en fixant son fils.

Drago soupira bruyament et dit :

- Oui mère, tu ne m'as pas laissé tranquille pendant une semaine entière pour cela, et je t'affirme a nouveau que mon sac et prêt je n'ai rien oubliée, répondit t'il lasse. Narcissa rit de sa ruse car elle venait de changer la discution embarrassante qu'ils entretenaient quelques instants auparavent.

- Bien, reprit t'elle contente.

C'est ainsi que Mère et fils passèrent les derniers moment avant que le jeune serpentard ne parte pour les 9 mondes.

O°°o°o°°O

Au même instant dans un salon ou plusieurs jouets pour enfant se trouver a terre, une jeune mère regarda son petit garçon brun aux cheuveux bouclés joué avec son petit balai pour enfant. Nymphadora regarda tristement Teddy et appella son époux pour voir leurs petit amour qui rigola a gorge déployer devant son nouveau balai pour enfant.

- Rémus viens vite regarde notre petit Teddy, comment il s'amuse avec son balai, s'exclama t'elle.

Le maraudeur fit son apparition avec sa chemise entre ouverte et entra dans le salon pour voir son fils.

- Dora il pourrait se faire mal avec ce balai, dit t'il en regardant sévèrement sa femme.

- Rémus pour l'amour de gryffondor, il ne peut pas se faire du mal il y'a des protections au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, dit t'elle, d'un ton ferme.

- Les affaires sont t'elles prêtes, demanda encore le loup en reppartant dans leurs chambre vérifié leurs sac a dos, qu'ils allaient rétrécir grace a l'aide d'un sortilège.

- Oui Rémus les affaires sont prêtes depuis plus d'une semaine, et sa fait trois fois que tu me demande si les sac sont fait, dit t'elle, en se levant pour aller réconforter son loup qui été sur les nerfs a cause de la pleine lune qui approcher. Elle entoura la taille du maraudeur et l'embrassa affectueusement. Et son loup prit la parole pour s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé, je suis sur les nerfs et la pleine lune approche est je suis désolé d'être ainsi, s'excusa t'il, en regardant sa femme tendrement.

- Tu n'as pas a t'excusé chérie, je comprends, d'ailleur nous ferions mieux d'aller lancer le sortilège d'allègement sur nos sac a dos maintenant qu'en dit tu ? Demanda t'elle, d'une voix réconfortante.

- Oui, j'aurais l'esprit plus tranquile, dit t'il en prenant la direction de leurs chambre. Une fois le sortilège d'allègement lancer sur leurs sac, Rémus et Tonks allèrent profiter des derniers moments innoncent de leurs fils Teddy, avant qu'ils ne partent pour les 9 mondes, et ils attendirent l'heure du départ pour leurs périple.

O°°o°o°°O

Quelque minutes auparavent dans une cabane plus grande qu'a la moyenne, plusieurs tête rousses prenèrent leurs petit dejeuner avec appétit pour prendre des forces pour le voyage qu'ils allaient commencer en cette matinée rayonante. Madame Weasley était contre ce voyage mais elle ne fesait pas le poids face a ces trois garçons qui était des vrai têtes de mûles, mais Molly impuissante face a la décision de ces fils avait dut se résigner, et c'est ainsi qu'elle prépara en ce matin ensoleillé le petit déjeuner de ces trois garçons.

- Fred, George vous êtes sur que vous avez finis de préparer vos affaires, s'exclama la matriarche des Weasley. George et Fred levèrent leurs têtes rousse de leurs petit dejeuner et ils répliquèrent a leurs mère d'une même voix.

- Oui, maman, dirent t'ils en coeur, avec un large sourire qui déformé leurs visages. Molly soupira devant l'enthousiasme de ces fils et elle demanda au jumeaux de veillé sur leurs petit frère Ron.

- Veillé bien sur mon petit Ronnie, il est si fragile, dit t'elle en mettant dans les assiettes de ces fils, du bacon bien grillés.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas maman, on veillera bien sur Ronnie, dit Fred, d'un ton amusé.

-Au faite que fait Ronnie, George ? Demanda Fred, d'un ton malicieux. George ricana et comprit ou vouler en venir son jumeaux, alors il hurla a pleins poumons a l'intention de son plus jeune frère.

- RON PLUS VITE ON VA ETRE EN RETARD, hurla George. A cet instant on entendit un grand bruit sourd, preuve que le gryffondor venait de faire tombé un sac lourd dans sa chambre. Les jumeaux rires et hurlèrent encore a l'intention de leurs petit frère pour lui mettre encore plus la pression.

- ALLEZ RON PLUS VITE, OU TU DEVRA EXPLIQUE A SNAPE POURQUOI ON EST EN RETARD, hurlèrent encore les jumeaux, moqueurs. Entendant son plus jeune fils se battre avec son sac a dos et perdre son sang froid, Molly gronda ces jumeaux.

- Les garçons arrêter de mettre la pression sur mon petit Ronnie, il est déjà assez tracasser comme sa, gronda t'elle en fixant ces fils qui rigolèrent. C'est a ce moment que le petit Ronnie choisit de faire son apparition dans la cuisine suivit du survivant et de la lione Hermione.

- Vous en avez... commença George.

- Mis du temps, termina Fred. Le trio s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine et commençèrent leurs petit dejeuner avec emprêssement pour rejoindre le reste du groupe a l'entré du village qui ne tarderait pas a les attendrent.

- Ou est Ginny, demanda Molly.

- Elle ne se sent pas bien, déclara la lione au cheuveux broussaileux.

- Comment sa, elle ne se sent pas bien, est t'elle malade ? Questiona Madame Weasley d'un air inquiet. Le trio s'échangèrent un regard, puis Harry feignit l'ignorence même si il connaissé la raison de l'état de la rousse, car Harry savait très bien pour quelle raison Ginny se sentait mal, car la gryffondor n'avait pas arrêter de pleurer depuis toute la matinée mais le brun aux yeux verts ne pouver aller réconforté sa belle sinon le clan Weasley aurait eue des suspicions sur la relation qu'entretenait l'élu et la rousse, alors pour ne pas se faire prendre Harry fit comme si de rien n'était et garda sa tristesse dans son coeur ne révélant a personne la déchirure qu'avait provoquer Ginny pendant cette matinée ou elle s'était mise a pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps, Ron lui savait très bien pourquoi sa soeur était dans cet état mais il ne dit rien a sa mère de peur de tout révélé a son insu car Ron était très habile pour révélé tout ce qui ne dever pas être en quelque mot , puis Hermione elle rougissé car étant la confidente de la belle Ginny, la plus jeune des Weasley lui avait bien confié tout les détails croustillants que le jeune couple avait passé la nuit dernière près de la rivière.

Voyant le mutisme et la réaction du trio, Molly explosa.

- Que se passe t'il avec Ginny, cria t'elle.

Hermione fusila Ron du regard car celui çi aller dire quelque chose, connaissant le roux Hermione dut donner un puissant coup de pieds au mollet du son meileur ami. Ron grimaça bien évidament ce qui n'échapa pas a sa mère.

- Pourquoi fait tu cette grimace Ron ? Questiona t'elle. Celui çi dut vite trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas se faire prendre.

- Rien, ce n'est rien, j'ai avalé mon jus de citrouille de travers, répondit t'il faiblement, de peur que sa voix le trahisse face a la douleur qu'il ressenté dans son mollet. Puis pour sauver la mise la lione dut répondre a la question de Madame Weasley.

- Ginny n'a pas arrêter de pleuré depuis qu'elle ait leveé, révéla t'elle, en fixant du regard Madame Weasley. Molly soupira et hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas je comprends, dit la mère des Weasley avec tristesse, car Molly savait très bien que son unique fille était amoureuse du survivant.

Puis contre toute attente une autre tête rousse fit son apparition dans la cuisine avec pour vêtement un pyjama rouge avec une robe de chambre blanche. Le reste des personnes qui se trouvé dans la cuisine furent tous surpris mais ils ne dirent rien qui aurait put mettre mal a l'aise la nouvelle venue. Seul Harry choisit de salué la jeune femme qu'il aimé.

- Bonjour, dit t'il, en fixant avec douceur la rousse. Ginny ne put s'empêché de sourire tendrement et répondit a son amoureux d'une voix faible.

- Bonjour Harry, dit t'elle en s'asseyant a ces côtés. Puis le reste de la famille Weasley profitèrent de partager les derniers moments qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec le trio et les jumeaux, car leurs expédition aller prendre forme dans quelque instant.

O°°o°o°°O

A l'entré du village sous un ciel éblouissant trois personnes attendaient le reste de l'équipe avec impatience, au bout de dix minutes un jeune blond explosa de colère.

- Heureusement qu'on devaient tous se retrouvé ici a l'heure, explosa Drago. Son parrain qui se trouver a ces côtés soupira et se pinca l'arrête de son nez crochue et entendit que Narcissa essaya de calmé son fils.

- Drago, écoute ils ont du avoir quelque petits problèmes, ils ne vont plus tardé, dit t'elle en fixant son fils de son regard bleue. Mais Drago renifla de mépris et hocha simplement la tête pour ne pas se facher avec sa mère.

- Ces gryffondor sont bien pire que les poufssouffle lorsque il s'agit de se séparer de leurs familles, déclara le maître des potions, d'un ton tranchant.

Drago fut sortit par ces pénsées par Rufius qui lui mordillé sa chaussure, Drago soupira et se baissa pour prendre une dernière fois dans ces bras son seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eue dans ce camps et il le caressa avec douceur. Les deux adultes qui virent cela furent émue car cela n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune serpentard d'étre affectueux devant les gens. Ce fut a ce moment de tendresse pour notre jeune blondinet que Rémus et Tonks firent leurs apparition en transplanant devant eux.

Severus fut celui qui prit la parole devant tous.

- On peut faire confiance a la première qualité des gryffondor pour arrivé a l'heure, n'est-ce pas Lupin, dit Severus, d'un ton tranchant. Rémus soupira est fut obliger de s'expliqué pour quelle raison lui est sa femme était en retard.

- Je suis désolé Severus, mais dire au revoir a notre fils Teddy n'a pas été facile, se défendit le loup en osant fixé les yeux onyx du directeur des serpentard. Severus renifla de mépris puis ayant perdus assez de temps ainsi il dit simplement :

- Ou se trouve le reste de l'équipe, demanda t'il, d'un ton méprisant.

Le maraudeur ne savait pas pour quelle raison les autres gryffondor n'étaient pas a l'heure, alors il dut avouer au maître des potions qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi le trio et les jumeaux Weasley été en retard.

- Je l'ignore Severus, dit t'il, nerveux.

- Faire ces adieux n'est pas aussi facile que sa, s'exclama Nymphadora pour porter secours a son époux.

Severus fixa Tonks d'un regard polaire. C'est a ce moment que les frères Weasley et Potter ainsi que Granger firent leurs apparitions, au moment ou ils virent le visage déformé par la colère de Snape les jumeaux taquinèrent leurs frère Ron en lui disant avec humour.

- Allez Ron explique pour quels raisons nous sommes en retards, dirent Fred et George d'un air sournois. Ron déglutit péniblement mais ne put rien dire car un serpentard lui coupa la parole. Drago regarda chacun des nouveaux arrivant d'un regard glacial et prit la parole pour mettre mal l'aise ces ennemies.

- Alors pour quelle raison, vous êtes en retard, a moins que se soit a cause de toi belette, qui a dut se goinfré comme un porc pour remplir au maximum son gros ventre, rugit Drago, d'un ton méprisant. Ce fut Harry qui prit la défence de son ami roux.

- Se séparé des personnes que l'ont aiment n'est pas simple Malfoy, mais pour toi cela doit être facile quand on a un coeur de pierre, s'exclama le brun aux yeux vert avec colère.

- Comment ose tu, le balaffré, tu va me le payer, cria presque Drago en sortant sa baguette magique de son pantalon noir. Mais sa mère vit le coups venir alors elle s'empressa de mettre la main sur la baguette de son fils, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Au moment ou Drago sortait sa baguette l'élu fit de même, sauf que ce fut Rémus qui empoigna le poignet du survivant a cet instant, Hermione fut énervé car pour elle cette expédition était une occasion en or pour abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors elle dit haut et fort pour que tous entendent sa déclaration.

- Vous devez tous cesser vos enfantillages, pour l'amour de merlin si vous joué au chat et a la souris une fois dans les 9 mondes, nous serrons vite mis en danger, rugit t'elle en fixant chacun de son regard chocolat.

- Hermione a raison, dit Tonks.

- Oui vous devez cesser vos enfantillages, déclara a son tours Lupin d'un ton ferme. Severus maudit Potter pour son manque de tact et dut reprendre le contrôle de cette équipe qui parter déjà a la dérive.

- Je suis du même avis que Granger, vos disputes ne nous serrons d'aucune utilité pendant cette éxpédition, déclara t'il, d'un ton ferme en fixant de ces yeux d'obsidienne chacun des membre de l'équipe catastrophique qu'avait faite sa collègue Minerva, Severus fut envahis par une envie de meurtre par le seul fait de pensé a cette vieille chouette qui avait osé faire cette équipe innaproprié, selon le maître des potions. Alors pour en finir au plus vite il dut prendre a nouveau la parole avant que son filleul et Potter ne s'entretuent définitivement.

- Il est temps de partir, je vous demande une dernière fois au cas ou l'un de vous aurez oublié de prendre le nécessaire qu'il se doit de prendre, connaissant vos cornichons qui vous font d'office de cerveaux, je ne serais pas étonné de voir que vous avez oublié vos affaires, dit t'il, d'un ton mielleux.

Le vert et argent rendit le reste de l'équipe muette face a son discours, alors il déclara :

- Bien dans ce cas, nous allons partir, dit t'il, en sortant de sa cape noirs une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, auquel il appartenait. Le reste des personnes virent avec surprise l'objet qui aller leurs servir comme portoloin était une écharpe de la maison serpentard aux couleurs vert et argent, alors tous comprirent que leurs périple commencer a cet instant.

Drago relâcha Rufius qu'il tenait toujours de sa main gauche et rengea sa baguette magique, pour prendre le portoloin.

- Voici le portoloin qui va nous amener près de Stonehenge, annonça le directeur des serpentard, d'un ton neutre.

- Accrochez vous bien a cette écharpe, je serais triste de voir que vous vous êtes perdus en chemin, ricana t'il méchament, avec son rictus habituel qui déformer ces lèvres fines. Tous agripèrent l'écharpe aux couleurs vert et argent, même si toucher cette écharpe était très irritant pour Ron, Harry et les jumeaux, mais ils ne dirent rien pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la chauve-souris des cachots. Drago regarda une dernière fois sa mère et il vit que celle çi avait les larmes aux yeux et l'on pouver voir toute la souffrance et la tristesse que pouver receler les yeux bleue de sa mère. Drago fut émue de voir sa mère ainsi alors il chuchota en remuant ces lèvres, les trois mêmes mots que la blonde avait dites a l'homme qu'elle aimé la nuit précédente.

Puis le maître des potions regarda une dernière fois la femme qu'il avait faite sienne la nuit précédente et fixa le visage ruisselant de larmes de sa belle et il inclina sa tête pour dire au revoir a la femme de sa vie, puis il sortit sa baguette magique et lança le sortilège pour faire fonctionner le portoloin.

- Portus, dit t'il en touchant l'écharpe verte et argent avec sa baguette magique, en fixant toujours la blonde. L'écharpe s'illumina d'une couleur bleue et envellopa toutes les personnes qui été agripé a l'écharpe puis tous se sentirent aspiré au niveau du nombril et tous disparurent en un clin d'oeil.

Seule Narcissa resta seule debout devant l'entré du village, elle essaya de contenir ces larmes, mais en vain alors elle transplana avec le petit chien blanc de son fils dans sa petite cabane rustique et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps en ne pouvant plus retenir la douleur et la souffrance d'être séparer des deux hommes qu'elle aimé.

O°°o°o°°O

C'est sous un ciel parsemer de plusieurs nuages gris qui accueillit le groupe des sept gryffondor et des deux serpentard, une fois bien arriver en tombant a terre sous l'effet du transport inconfortable pour Ron, Harry et les jumeaux Weasley qui se retrouvèrent face contre terre, qu'ils se levèrent aussitôt pour ne pas se faire humilier par les deux verts et argents. Cependant les serpentard ne se moquèrent point des gryffondor qui été a terre, car ils venaient de comprendre a cet instant pour quels raison les gryffondor étaient arrivé en retard quelque minutes plus tôt, car Severus et Drago avaient a ce moment compris que se séparé de celle qu'ils aimé n'était pas aussi simple qu'ils ne s'était crut, pour cette raison le maître des potions et le prince des serpentard ne dirent pas un seul mot.

Ce fut Rémus qui prit la parole pour demandé a son collègue par ou ils devaient se rendre pour retrouver la porte en arcade qui les ameneraient dans les 9 mondes.

- Severus quel chemin faut t'il prendre ? Demanda le loup en fixant de ces yeux mordorés, le professeur des potions. Severus fut sortit de sa transe par ce satané Lycanthrope, mais dut répondre pour se reprendre.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater nous sommes arriver dans un bois, et nous devons nous rendre sur le lieu de Stonehenge en toute discrétion, car non loin d'ici se trouve le Manoir Malfoy, s'exclama t'il, en fixant Lupin de ces yeux d'obsidienne.

Et en effet le groupe avait atteris dans une petite clairière, non loin des moldus. Tous regardèrent Drago qui avait un visage renfrogner au moment qu'il avait entendut son parrain affirmé que sa noble demeure ne se trouver pas bien loin, puis Drago vit que les gryffondor ne cessèrent de le fixé suspicieusement, alors il prit la parole pour envoyer paître ces abrutis sans cervelles.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre a faire qu'a me fixé du regard, rugit t'il en dévisageant Hermione. Dès cet instant son parrain prit la parole pour qu'aucun gryffondor riposte.

- Ne perdons pas de temps en bavardage, s'énerva t'il, en ouvrant la marche en direction de leurs destinations.

Mais Ron n'était pas de cette avis.

- Hé attendez peut être que c'est un piège, peut être que des mangemorts nous attendent près de Stonehenge si le manoir Malfoy se trouve non loin d'ici, dit t'il, car il douter toujours sur les deux serpentard.

- Harry cela doit être un piège pour t'attirer là bas, s'exclama t'il encore.

Mais le directeur des serpentard fit volt face en ayant entendut cet abruti de Weasley dire de pareille ânerie, alors il prit la parole d'un ton menaçant avec un regard haineux et polaire en direction du roux.

- Ron arrête sa tu v... Commençèrent Fred et George, mais ils furent couper par le monstre des cachots.

- Si j'entends encore de telles ineptie, je jure devant merlin que je vous enlève votre cornichon qui vous sert de cervelle et je le donnerais de bonne grace aux animaux de cette fôret, rugit t'il d'un ton menaçant avec un rictus malveillant sur ces lèvres.

Ron s'était figé sur place et baissa sa tête pour ne pas croisé le regard furieux de la chauve-souris des sous-sols, il fut sauvé par son meilleur ami Harry qui le défendit.

- Ron s'il te plaît ne dit pas de bêtise, allez viens rendons nous vite sur Stonehenge avant que nous soyons vite repérer, dit le brun au yeux émeraude, en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami Ron.

- Vite ne perdons pas de temps, s'exclama Rémus en rejoignant Severus. Le reste de l'équipe marchèrent en silence et suivirent le maître des potions qui était a la tête du groupe, aux côtés de son filleul blond. Hermione marcha aux côtés de ces deux meilleurs ami et dit a voix basse pour ne pas qu'elle soit entendut des deux serpentard.

- Ron, pour l'amour de Morganne, tu devrais arreter d'accusé ces deux serpentard, combien devrais-je te le répéter ils sont de notre côtés, chuchota t'elle en marchant a toute vistesse. Ron hocha la tête, bougon. Harry ne dit rien mais put voir dans les yeux bleue de son meilleur ami Ron, que celui çi était contrarier.

Le groupe arrivèrent vite sur le site de Stonehenge et furent soulagé de voir qu'aucun moldus ne se trouver présent dans cette endroit hystorique.

- Bien au moins nous serrons tranquille pour pouvoir trouver la porte en arcade, mais nous devrons faire vite, s'exclama Severus, toujours en marchant. Rémus hocha la tête signe qu'il était du même avis, tandis que sa femme Tonks ne dit pas un mot, et les jumeaux dirent a voix haute avec amusement.

- Les 9 mondes nous voila, dirent t'ils, en coeur avec bonheur, car Fred et George été fort désireux de faire part a ce périple fort intérressant.

Severus et Drago soupirèrent, tandis que les autres membre de l'équipe ne dirent rien car ils étaient habitué aux caractères explosif de Fred et George, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux serpentard. Une fois devant Stonehenge les membre du groupe purent admiré avec fascination le grand site hystorique qu'était Stonehenge, car cet endroit été étudié autant que les moldus que par les sorciers.

Car Stonehenge était toujours aussi pur et remplis d'une magie ancienne et mythique dont nul sorcier quel qu'il soit n'oserait baffoué cette ancienne magie.

C'est en s'approchant que tous virent pour la première fois dans leurs vies, Stonehenge composé d'une stucture circulaire formé de plusieurs pierres blanches qui contenait en son millieux plusieurs autre pierres de toute tailles, ces pierres était impréssionante a voir, et c'est Severus qui mit fin face a l'émerveillement des plus jeunes.

- Nous devons trouver deux pierres sarsen qui sont en cercle qui est situer vers le nord ouest, selon le livre c'est ici que se trouve la porte en arcade, s'exlcama t'il, d'un ton neutre. C'est alors que leurs recherches commencèrent et ce fut Hermione qui trouva la première les pierres qu'ils recherché.

- Elles sont là, je l'ai ais trouvée, cria t'elle, heureuse d'avoir trouvée la première les pierres. Le reste du groupe se retrouvèrent vite devant la lione qui été fière de son exploit.

- Te prends pas la grosse tête Granger, tu a trouvée les pierres sur un coups de chance c'est tout, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, dit Drago, heureux de pouvoir tourmenter la lione qui avait a présent un visage haineux.

Severus prit la parole pour en finir avec cette discute barbante selon lui, et il sortit de sous sa cape le livre de Drago et chercha l'incantation qui aller permettre de faire apparaître la porte en arcade pour acceder au niveaux central des 9 mondes.

- Voila c'est là, dit le maître des potions, en ayant trouvé l'incantation, alors Severus commença a réciter une incantation ancienne, dans une langue auquel aucune personnes présente dans son entourage ne trouva l'origine de ce language mystérieux.

- C'est quoi ce language bizarre, dit Fred a voix basse pour ne pas déranger Severus qui continuer son incantation.

- Je l'ignore, répliqua George en fixant toujours le maître des potions.

- Sa doit être très difficile de ne pas se tromper avec tout ces mots compliqué, dit Tonks, admirative devant le savoir de Snape. Voyant sa femme faire un compliment au serpentard, Rémus devint jaloux.

- Bon pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat non plus, répliqua jalousement le loup en fixant sa femme, qui fixer toujours Severus admirative.

- Chut taisez vous, ne faites pas de bruit pour l'amour de Salazaar, dit le plus jeune des serpentard, avec fermeter, ne voulant pas que ces gryffondor perturbent son parrain.

Les gryffondor lançèrent un regard noir a l'aristocrate blond et durent repporter leurs attention sur le maître des potions qui vener de finir son incantation. Ce fut a cet instant qu'une porte de marbre d'un blanc étincellant avec des gravures dorée d'un dialepte inconnue fit son apparition, mais Severus fut vite a terre a cause de la magie qu'il avait dut investir pour pouvoir faire apparaître la porte en arcade devant leurs yeux.

Ils furent vite alarmer par le directeur des serpentard qui se retrouva a terre dès l'incatation terminer, ce fut Drago qui se jeta sur son parrain pour empêché que la tête noir de Severus se fracasse sur le sol.

- SEVERUS, cria le blond, en se jetant sur son parrain afin de lui porter secours. Le reste de l'équipe furent aussitôt aux côtés du maître des potions qui vener de faire un malaise.

Quelque minutes plus tard Severus se réveilla avec un mal de crane atroce et pria merlin de lui épargnez de commencer cette expédition ainsi, il essaya d'ouvrir ces yeux onyx mais il dut les refermé devant la vive lumière du soleil éclatant de cette matinée rayonante. Voyant son parrain bouger, Drago fut soulager de constater qu'il allait bien.

- Severus, tu va bien ? Questiona son filleul, inquiet. Severus qui se trouvait a terre grogna son mécontentement et dit d'une voix faible, mais assez fort pour que le reste des gryffondor recule immédiatement.

- Drago je ne suis pas encore mort tu peux te calmé, quand aux autres écartez vous, bandes d'idiot sans cervelles, rugit t'il, en ouvrant ces yeux onyx en constatant que les gryffondor empiétiné son espace vital.

Aussitôt cette répartie tout les gryffondor s'écartèrent de la chauve-souris.

- Tu nous a fait une peur bleue, dit Drago en aidant son parrain a se relever du sol. Severus se releva avec difficulter et remercia son filleul d'un hochement de tête et regarda le reste de la troupe avec un regard méprisant.

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher de passer cette maudite porte, s'exclama le vert et argent, faible a cause d'avoir puiser dans sa magie pour parvenir a réussir l'incantation qui nécessité énormément de magie d'un niveau supérieur.

- Oui, alors comment devons nous faire, demanda le maraudeur en regardant la porte magique qui venait de faire son apparition devant eux entre les deux pierres sarsen. Severus qui était encore faible ne trouva pas la force pour donné une réplique digne de lui, mais il répondit d'un ton lasse et fatiguer.

- Nous devons juste passer comme une porte normal, normalement nous nous retrouverons directement dans une autre dimensions, cela étant je vous conseille de prendre votre baguette en main, car une fois arriver au niveau central des 9 mondes il se pourrait que nous rencontrions les elfes noirs ou bien les nains maléfiques, dit t'il en prenant appuis sur l'une des deux pierres de sarsen.

Tous les membres de l'équipe prirent leurs baguettes en main et se rapprochèrent du maître des potions, pour pouvoir passé la porte en arcade.

Severus se redressa fièrement et dit avec fermeter :

- A présent passons cette maudite porte, avant que nous soyons repéré, dit t'il en essayant de passer la porte blanche en arcade. Mais il fut vite repousser par une sorte de bulle protectrice de couleur doré, qui envellopa la porte blanche, et dès cet instant ils virent une vive lueur blanche étincellante apparaître devant la porte en arcade et une voix s'éleva dans les airs, et dit d'une voix douce et bienveilante :

- Qui ose s'aventuré au-dela de ce monde, s'exclama la voix mystérieuse, avec douceur.

Tous se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et effrayé, tandis que seul le maître des potions ne parut point surpris, alors il répliqua a cette voix douce, d'un ton neutre et polis.

- Nous devons nous rendre au niveau supérieurs pour quémander l'aide dont nous avons besoins pour amener paix et stabiliter dans ce monde, répondit le serpentard en essayant de voir a qui il avait a faire, mais sans succès car essayer de distinguer quelque chose parmis cette lueur éblouissante était difficile pour ces yeux noirs.

Les membres de l'équipe regardèrent Severus, comme si il le voyaient pour la première fois et ils entendire la même voix douce répondre au directeur des serpentard.

- Vous avez du courage pour vous aventuré au-dela de ce monde, dit la voix, d'un ton neutre.

Severus soupira et se pinca l'arrete de son nez et répilqua sèchement.

- Nous perdons un temps précieux, au moment ou je vous parle plusieurs personnes innocentes se font torturé et tué sans aucune pitié, alors cela serait aimable de votre part de nous laissé passé cette porte, dit t'il, d'un ton tranchant.

La belle voix gloussa et cela surprit le maître des potions en osant dire d'une voix amusé.

- Votre mentor avait bien raison, quel que soit la situation, vous trouvez toujours une bonne répartie, dit cette petite voix.

Severus resta sans voix ne comprenant pas pour quel raison cette voix féminine vener de faire allusion a son ancien mentor; Albus Dumbledore, le maître des potions répliqua au bout de trois bonne minutes de silence avec une voix suspicieuce :

- Comment connaissez vous Albus ? Demanda Severus, suspicieux.

La petite voix douce rit encore une seconde fois et révéla son identité en apparaîtant devant Severus.

La sublime voix prit forme en une femme mince a la longue chevelure blonde frisée aux refflets doré, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche sans manche avec une ceinture doré sur ces hanches, et pour seul bijoux une couronne de fleurs sur sa tête.

Tous les membres de l'équipe ouvrirent leurs bouches grande ouverte et leurs visages reffléter la stupeur a l'état pur, puis ils dirent tous d'une même voix avec enthousiasme :

- Viviane, dirent t'ils, heureux de se retrouvé devant cette fée légendaire et rénomée.

La fée viviane sourit face a ces jeunes sorciers, et elle reprit la parole avec bienveillance.

- Je connais le mage blanc Albus Dumbledore, car il se trouve dans une dimmension dans laquelle j'ai accès, et il se trouve que bon nombres des miens ont contact avec lui selon nos désires, et il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit t'elle en fixant Severus.

Le maître des potions renifla de colère, car comment ce vieux fou avait le droit de parlé de lui a des êtres qu'il ne connaisser même pas, alors pour ne perdre sont sang froid il préféra changer de sujet.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois fée Viviane, nous devons nous dépêcher de passé cette porte en arcade avant d'être repéré par des mangemorts ou des moldus, s'exclama t'il en fixant le regard bleue azur du la grande fée Viviane. Viviane acquieça et reporta son attention sur les plus jeunes sorciers, qui la dévisagé avec des gros yeux ronds.

- Je dois précisé, car telle est mon rôle de gardienne de cette porte millénaires, je dois vous avertir des dangers que vous allez devoirs faire face, déclara t'elle, d'un ton doux. Tous écoutèrent attentivement la fée blonde légendaire et ils inclinèrent leurs têtes.

- Vous devrez prendre garde face aux Elfes noirs et aux Nains maléfique qui risque de vous causé bien des dangers, votre quête ne passera pas innaperçut de certaines créatures dangereuse

et malveillantes, surtout lorsque vous parcoureré le monde des géants faite attention a eux car votre magie ne vous sera d'aucun secours face a ces êtres, déclara t'elle, avec fermeter.

- Nous connaissons les risques de ce voyage, et nous sommes consentant a parcourir ces 9 mondes, dit sèchement Severus qui commencé a s'impatienter.

Viviane voyait bien que ce sorcier aux yeux onyx commencé a perdre son sang froid alors elle dit d'un ton solennel :

- Vous pouvez passé la porte sacré, vous avez ma bénédiction mais sachez une dernière chose importante, force, courage, amour, confiance, bravoure et ruse devront être dans votre coeur si vous désirez restez envie dans ces mondes oubliées, et surtout faitent confiance en votre instinct première et ne vous laissez pas berné par les allusions que certaines créatures vous ferons voir, car nul n'est plus dangereux pour votre survie que les allusions dont vous serez mis a l'épreuve, révéla t'elle, en fixant les sept gryffondor et les deux vert et argent avec bienveillance.

- A présent je dois vous quittez, puisse le tout puissant merlin vous bénir pour cette quête qui scèllera a tout jamais le sort de notre monde, je vous souhaite bonne chance jeunes sorciers, au revoir, dit la fée Viviane, avec la même lueur blanche qui l'envellopa et la fit disparaître comme elle était apparut quelque instant plus tôt.

Une fois la légendaire fée disparut, Severus prit la parole avec aigreur :

- Dépêchons nous, rugit le maître des potions en allant devant la porte en arcade.

Il s'arrêta une derniere fois avant de passé la porte sacré pour dire juste une simple phrase troublante :

- Gardez bien vos baguettes en main, je ne souhaitrais pas me retrouvé avec des corps rigides dès notre arrivé, a cause de votre stupidité, cracha t'il, méprisant.

Puis il passa a travers la porte en arcade blanche et fit vite suivit par ces congénaires, le premier a le suivre fut son filleul Drago, suivit des jumeaux Weasley ainsi que le maraudeur Rémus et sa femme Nymphadora, seul resté en dernier le trio d'or qui resta stoîque pendant quelque seconde avant de se reprendre en main, ce fut le brun aux yeux vert qui reprit contenance le premier.

- Ne tardons pas, la chauve-souris est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, dit l'élu, d'un ton amer.

- Oui allons y, ne les fesons pas attendre, dit la lione a son tour.

- Tu crois Harry que Snape a raison, que nous devrons utilisé nos baguettes dès notre arrivé ? Questiona son ami roux.

- Peut être bien, nous verrons, ne perdons pas de temps, dit le survivant en passant la porte blanche. Hermione le suivit et ce fut Ron qui passa le dernier la porte sacré en jurant a voix basse sur son professeur de potions.

Mais dès la porte millénaires franchit, le jeune gryffondor fut surprit par le spectacle qu'il vit de ces yeux bleue et jura a voix haute pour être mêlé dans des situations impossible.

O°°o°o°°O

Dès la porte franchit Ron vit avec frayeur que le reste de l'équipe étaient confronté avec des Elfes noirs effrayant vêtue de longue tunique grise, avec des bottes de cuirs marron, ayant avec eux épée et arcs, qui combatté avec hardiesse ces amis. Ron entendit Snape lui hurlé dessus pour son imbicilité :

- WEASLEY VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI POUR ATTAQUER CES ELFES, IMBECILE, hurla le maître des potions qui été prit dans un duel avec trois Elfes fort redoutable.

Le reste de l'équipe lançèrent sorts après sorts sur les Elfes noirs, et c'est avec peur qu'ils virent d'autres Elfes venir a leurs encontre.

- ATTENTION RON, hurla le maraudeur qui venait de mettre a terre un seul Elfe noir.

Ron faillit se retrouvé poignardé par un Elfe qui se déplacé a une vitesse alarmante, mais il fut sauvé par son ennemie juré, Malfoy.

- REVEILLE TOI BELETTE, hurla a son tour le blondinet en attanquant deux Elfes noirs, qu'il mit a terre avec le sortilège Incarcerem puissant.

- RON POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN BOUGE TES FESSES, hurla Fred et combatant avec son jumeaux George deux Elfes noirs.

L'équipe virent d'autres Elfes arrivé a leurs côtés et furent surprit de voir que ces Elfes çi, combatté leurs semblabes.

- QUE FONT CES ELFES LA, hurla Harry a l'intention de son ami Rémus.

Rémus qui combaté avec bravoure un autre Elfe noir, fut sauvé de justesse d'une redoutable épée par l'un des Elfes qui semblé venir en aide a nos jeunes sorciers.

- JE L'IGNORE, cria t'il, en essayant de fixé son regard sur les nouveau arrivant mais peine perdus avec deux Elfes noirs qui essayé de l'abattre a nouveau.

Mais le reste de l'équipe virent avec frayeur que les Elfes qui étaient venue les aidés, capturèrent Hermione, Ron et Tonks, et les menèrent loin du champs de bataille.

- DORA, hurla son époux.

- HERMIONE, hurla le survivant en lançant un Pétréficus totalus sur l'un des ces adversaires.

Puis ce fut les jumeaux qui crièrent a l'heure tour.

- RON, crièrent affolés, Fred et George en courant vers leurs petit frère.

Voyant ces gryffondor se faire capturé Severus explosa.

- JE TUERAIS CES TROIS GRYFFONDOR UNE FOIS QUE JE L'AI AUREZ RETROUVE, hurla t'il en lançant deux Sectumsempra a deux Elfes noirs.

Puis une fois ces deux assaillants gisant au sol dans leurs propre sang, Severus essaya de savoir par ou les Elfes avaient amené Granger, Tonks et Weasley.

C'est ainsi que leurs périple commença avec une bataille contre des Elfes noirs puissant, et avec la capture de Granger, Tonks et Ron.


	8. Chapter 8 Nidavellir et Svartalfheim

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour avec ce chapitre tous frais^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira dans ce chapitre nos jeunes héros vont faire la connaisance d'un roi elfique fort vaniteux et d'un prince qui va demandait a ce groupe de sorcier l'aide dont il a besoin pour une raison que je ne divulguerais pas je préfére gardé la surprise (^_^) **

**Ps : Je dédie ce chapitre aux personnes qui ont mise mon histoire en alert et a Luciole's world qui m'a laissé une review qui m'a faite énormément plaisir^^ Si tu lis ce chapitre Luciole's world sache que je réponds positivement a ta proposition, je serais honorée que tu devienne ma bêta pour cette histoire, j'espère que tu a bien recue les message que je t'ai envoyé par msn. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience !**

**A présent j'arrête d'enquiquiné le monde et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture a tous !**

¤ Nidavellir et Svartalfheim ¤

Ce fut une fois après avoir passé par la porte en arcade sacré, que les sept Gryffondors et nos deux Serpentards fûrent envahis par un premier groupe d'elfes noirs qu'ils durent combattrent pour resté envie si ils ne désiraient pas être transperser par les épeé redoutable de ces elfes noirs. Puis tout en bataillant ardamment contre ces elfes noirs, un second groupe d'elfes noirs vinrent porté secours aux sorciers pour contré le premier groupe d'elfes noirs qui désiré abattre les sorciers. Mais le second groupe d'elfes prirent en otage trois personnes du groupe de ces sorciers et ces personnes n'étaient autre que le roux Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et leurs amie Nymphadora Tonks. Au moment ou leurs compagnons de route fûrent capturé, le groupe de sorciers s'était tous regroupé formant un cercle protecteur tout en attaquant les elfes noirs qui était fort habiles en combat. Le premier groupe d'elfes noirs fûrent vite mit hors d'état de nuir grace au second groupe d'elfes qui était venue aidé les sorciers. Ce fut une fois le premier groupe d'elfes noirs mit a terre et attaché, que Drago et le reste de l'équipe pûrent constaté que le second groupe d'elfes noirs tenait en joug leurs semblables, puis une fois le combat arrêté le chef du second groupe d'elfes noirs prirent la parole en essayant de trouver le chef du groupe des sorciers qui étaient toujours en cercle et sur leurs gardes.

- Mon nom est Balan Aradan, je suis le général de l'armé de sa majesté Aldaron Elendil, je suis profondément navré de cette accueille jeunes mortels, car en passant la porte sacré vous avez atteris a la frontière de ce royaume qui est divisé en deux partis, le premier royaume est celui de mon roi qui porte le nom de Nidavellir qui se situe a l'ouest tandis que le second royaume dont les elfes noirs qui vont ont attaqué appartiennent a Svartalfheim qui se situe a l'est a l'opposé du notre. Ayant pour responsabilité la porte millénnaire, ces elfes çi - désigna l'elfe de sa main le premier groupe d'elfes noirs- n'avaient pas le droit de vous attaqué, s'exclama l'elfe en cherchant des yeux le chef du groupe des sorciers.

Une fois le discours de l'elfe terminé, Severus choisit de prendre la parole pour faire connaitre leur raison de leurs venue dans ce monde fort hostile.

- Mon nom est Severus Snape et je suis le chef de ce groupe, nous somme venue dans votre monde afin d'acceder au monde supérieur de ces 9 mondes, nous devons nous y rendre le plus vite possible, auriez vous l'amabilité de nous indiqué le chemin afin d'acceder au prochain monde, demanda Severus en fixant l'elfe de ces yeux onyx.

L'elfe fixa tour a tour chacun des sorciers et reprit la parole :

- Pour cela vous devrez demander la permission au roi Aldaron Elendil, notre roi est le gardien de la seconde porte sacré qui mène au royaume des géants, révéla Balan Aradan avec fermeté.

Ce fut a cet instant que le maraudeur demanda avec anxieté :

- Ou avez vous amenez nos amis, demanda Rémus en fixant les yeux bleue de l'elfe.

- Nous les avons amenaient au palais de notre roi Aldaron Elendil, car ils auraient étaient tué sans pitié pendant le combat si nous ne les avions pas mis en sécurité, répondit le général de l'armé du roi.

Rémus fut soulagé de savoir que sa femme et les deux jeunes Gryffondors se retrouvaient en sécurité.

Le reste du groupe des sorciers qui jusqu'a là reprennait leurs souffles de l'attaque qu'ils avaient dut enduré, pûrent mieux découvrir le monde qui les entouraient, ils virent avec stupéfaction qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une forêt lugubre qui était fort intimidante et effrayante car les arbres était tous morts sans feuillage et malgré la nudité des feuillage des arbres de cette forêt les rayon du soleil ne parvenait pas dans cet endroit fort dangereux, le sol était fait de pierre et de roche sans herbe pour amortir une quelconque chute, les environs était obscurs et destabilisant pour ces jeunes sorciers.

Drago vit avec horreur que cette forêt était un endroit malveillant et remplis de magie noir, il regarda son parrain qui fixait toujours le général de l'armé d'elfes qui les avait secourus du premier groupe d'elfes qui avait enclanché la bataille dans cette forêt hostile. Il fut sortit de sa contemplation de cette forêt par son parrain qui venait de reprendre la parole.

- Je supose dans ce cas que nous devrons nous rendre au palais de votre roi pour demander l'autorisation pour passé la seconde porte sacré ainsi que de demander la libération de nos compagnons, demanda Severus d'un ton neutre.

- Oui, vous n'avez pas le choix vous devez nous suivre jusqu'au palais ou vos compagnons serrons libéré, expliqua Balan Aradan.

Tous les membres de l'équipe regardèrent Balan et reportèrent leurs attention sur les elfes noirs qui les avaient attaqué quelque instant auparavent.

- Nous devrions partir a présent, le roi attends votre visite sorciers, dit le général en se retournant pour donné des instructions a ces hommes.

- Comment allons nous vous suivre dans ce cas, nous n'avons aucun moyen de transport pour vous suivre, dit le serpentard au yeux onyx.

Balan Aradan se retourna et répondit en fixant le sorcier au teint cireux.

- Des cheuvaux nous attends non loin d'ici, par contre vous devrez monté deux sur une monture j'espère que cela vous convient, répondit Balan en s'enfonçant dans la forêt ténèbreuse.

- Oui cela nous convient par contre quel chatiment allez vous infligez aux elfes qui nous ont attaquaient, demanda Severus en fixant les elfes noirs qui était ligoté au sol.

- Ces rebelles serrons relâchaient une fois que nous serrons partit de leurs territoire, car nous n'avons pas le droit de les tué sinon cela causerait une guerre sanglante a notre peuple, répondit Balan en rejoignant leurs montures.

Le reste de l'équipe fixèrent le maître des potions tandis que Drago demanda avec suspicion :

- Severus, est-ce raisonable de suivre cet elfe, chuchota son filleul en suivant de son regard gris acier le général qui se trouvait loin devant eux a présent.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons a tous prix récupéré ces trois maudits Gryffondors qu'ils ont capturé, répliqua Severus d'un ton tranchant.

- Professeur pensez vous que les autres sont envie, murmura a son tour le survivant qui ruisselait de sueur.

- Je l'espère pour eux, trancha t'il en se mettant en marche pour suivre les elfes qui était a une bonne distance d'eux a présent.

- Si Ron n'est pas encore mort, sa sera moi qui le tuerais de mes propres mains, trancha Fred qui était dans tout ces états.

- Dans ce cas nous serrons deux Fred, répliqua George sur le même ton.

C'est ainsi que l'équipe se mirent en marche pour suivre les elfes qui les avait sauvaient du premier groupe d'elfes noirs. Au fur et a mesure qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt les Gryffondors et les deux Serpentards virent que cette terre était aride et sans vie. Severus arriva le premier aux côtés du général qui était encerclé par les elfes qui étaient sous son commandemant et Balan prit la parole une fois tous les sorciers enfin arrivé devant eux.

- Voici vos montures, dit t'il en désignant de sa main droite les chevaux qui aller servir de monture aux mortels.

- Je vous remercie, dit Severus d'un ton neutre.

Drago vit trois belle montures au pelage blanc comme celui de Balan, et vit son parrain monté sur l'un de ces trois chevaux sans attendre, alors il avança a son tour près de Severus et vit que les autres membres de l'équipe les imitaient, les jumeaux montèrent le second cheval tandis que le Lycanthrope et le brun aux yeux vert montèrent le troisième, une fois tous instalaient sur leurs chevaux Balan prit la parole :

- Je vous conseil de ne pas vous perdre en route car vous risqueriez de vous retrouvez avec les elfes noirs de Svartalfheim, et je peux vous assurez que sans notre protection vous ne ferez pas le poids contre ces elfes, avisa Balan qui donna un coup de talon a sa monture et qui se mit au galop aussitôt.

Tous les sorciers se regardèrent d'un air inquiet puis suivirent le général en fesant bien attention a ne pas se perdre en chemin, car s'était la première fois de leurs vies que les Gryffondors montèrent a cheuvaux, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Serpentards car les verts et argents avait déjà eue la chance d'avoir monter des chevaux. C'est ainsi en suivant le général Balan Aradan qu'ils quittèrent la frontière du royaume Svartalfheim qui été sans vie. Pendant leurs courses ils virent avec soulagement que le royaume de Nidavellir était plus acceuillant et moins remplis de magie noir. Ce fut au bout de plus de quarente minutes au galop qu'ils arrivèrent devant le royaume de Nidavellir qui était plus acceuillant que celui de Svartalfheim.

Les sorciers furent tout au long du chemin protéger de près par les hommes du général Balan, qu'ils avait reçus l'ordre de protéger a tout prix les sorciers. Ils arrivèrent a destination devant un immense palais de pierre hautement surveillé par plusieurs elfes noirs qui portaient épeé et arc avec leurs carquois remplis de flèches, près a servir en cas de besoin. Le groupe de sorciers furent tous ébahis par la beauté des lieux car une immense et belle forêt entouré ce palais. Les animaux de la forêt de Nidavellir qui vivaient en paix avec les elfes de ce royaume, s'approchèrent pour voir le spectacle qui se déroulé devant leurs yeux car rare était les mortels qui osé s'aventuré parmis cette contré lointaine.

Une fois devant les grandes portes du palais, Balan ordonna a un de ces elfes d'aller avisé l'arrivé des sorciers a leurs roi qui les attendait dans la salle du trône. L'elfe qui était sous le commandement de son général obeis immédiatement et partit annonçer la nouvelle a son roi. Une fois son ordre donné Balan retourna sa monture pour faire face aux sorciers qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

- Le roi va vous recevoir dans un instant, mais avant cela je dois vous prévenir d'une chose, déclara t'il en fixant chaque sorciers.

- Vous ne devez en aucun cas manquez de respect au roi car votre vie en dépendra, une fois les présentations faite avec notre roi vos amis serrons libéré et vous pourrez demandez votre requête pour acceder a la seconde porte sacré mais pour cela je vous prévient, il se peut que notre roi demande la raison pour laquelle vous désirez vous aventuré hors de votre monde, jeunes sorciers, dit Balan en descendant de son cheval blanc.

Les Gryffondors descendirent de leurs montures avec bonheurs car leurs postérieurs souffrait atrocement a cause de cette course éreintante, cependant ils ne se plaignirent pas car ils avaient un honneur a préserver.

Severus prit la parole pour remercier Balan de son avertissement :

- Je vous remercie général de votre conseil, je peut vous assurez que nous manquerons pas de respect envers votre roi, dit t'il en se retournant a son tour pour lancer un regard noir aux Gryffondors qui comprirent l'avertissement du maître des potions.

Drago rit sous cape et fixa le brun au yeux vert avec malice.

- Bien je vais vous laissez a présent j'ai des choses a régler au plus vite, un de mes gardes personnel va vous escortez jusqu'au roi, déclara Balan en s'inclinant.

- Je vous remercie, dit le maître des potions en s'inclinant a son tour.

- Thalion, appella Balan en cherchant du regard le garde qui allait protéger les sorciers.

L'elfe dont le général appella fit son apparition aussitôt près de son supérieur.

- Général, se présenta Thalion en s'inclinant en attendant l'ordre de Balan.

- Je te confie ces sorciers protègent les et veillent sur eux jusqu'a ce qu'ils rencontrent notre roi, déclara Balan fermement.

- Bien Général, répondit Thalion en se redressant pour fixé les sorciers.

- A présent suivez Thalion il va vous amenez dans la salle du trône, dit Balan en partant rejoindre son roi qui l'attendait pour lui faire un rapport complet sur l'arriver de ces mortels.

- Nous vous suivons, dit le serpentard au teint cireux en se retournant une dernière fois pour avertir les Gryffdondors. Puis Severus murmura une seule phrase pour être sur que son avertisement était bien rentré dans les cornichons de ces idiots de Gryffondors.

- Je vous prévient si l'un de vous fait une stupidité qui nous portera préjudice je vous tue sur le champ est-ce bien clair ? Chuchota Severus en fixant d'un regard noir chaque membre de son équipe.

Tous hochèrent la tête avec raideur tandis que seul Drago avait un sourire sur ces lèvres rose.

- Bien, a présent suivons notre guide, dit t'il en demandant a leur gardien de les conduirent jusqu'au roi.

Thalion fixa Severus car ayant une ouîe extra-sensoriel l'elfe noir aux yeux bleu avait entendu l'avertisement de cet homme au teint cireux. L'elfe ne dit pas un mot et prit la direction qui aller les menaient jusqu'a la salle du trône.

Drago et les Gryffondors suivirent l'elfe et furent ébahis face a la majestuosité des lieux, le palais tout entier était construit de marbre blanc avec plusieurs pilliers gigantesque qui maintenait l'imposant palais de ces elfes noirs, ils passèrent devant les cuisines de ces elfes et a l'odeur des préparations des plats, l'estomac du survivant ne put résister a crié famine, mais il oublia vite sa faim car sur le chemin qui le menait a la salle du trône du roi, il vit avec stupeur sur le long du chemin plusieurs femmes elfes habillaient de longue et sublime robe de velours qui révéler leurs corps gracile, leurs longs cheuveux blond qui refléter a merveille leurs peaux noirs dont leurs yeux bleue azur translucide était d'une couleur troublante pour le brun aux regard émeraude. Drago lui était fascinait par ces êtres tant convoité par le monde sorcier car les elfes quel qu'il soit, car il existait plusieurs race d'elfes, la plus répandue et connue de cette espèce était les elfes sylvains ou bien les elfes de lumière, mais il existait également la race des elfes des nuages, les elfes de rosée ainsi que les elfes du soleil avec les elfes aquatique, et pour finir les elfes gris et pour finir les hauts elfes. Voila pourquoi notre jeune aristocrate était fascinait par cette espèce.

Suivant toujours leurs guide et protecteur Thalion, les sorciers continuèrent de marcher dans cet imposant palais, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence les jumeaux prirent la parole pour exclamer leurs ebahissement.

- C'est grandiose, s'exclama Fred en découvrant le palais.

- Oui tout est magnifique ici, dit a son tour George qui fixé les femmes elfes d'un regard espiègle.

- Je suis sur que c'est la première fois de votre vie que vous voyez autant de luxe, se moqua Drago en marchant.

Les jumeaux Weasley lancèrent un regard noir au blond et ne purent répliqué car leurs guide Thalion venait de s'arrêté devant une grande porte de bois sculpter. L'elfe s'arrêta et se retourna pour annoncé aux sorciers d'une voix ferme :

- Voici la grande porte qui vous menera a la salle du trône, annonça Thalion en invitant le groupe des sorciers de rentrer dans salle ou résidé le roi elfique.

Les Gryffondors et les deux Serpentards prirent une longue inspiration car ils devaient a présent faire face a un roi qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Severus se retourna une dernière fois vers les Gryffondors et menaça d'une voix glacial :

- Une seule parole stupide ou un seul regard de travers venant de votre part et je vous tue, est-ce bien clair pour vos cornichons de cervelles ? Menaça d'une voix a glacer le sang.

Les Gryffondors hochèrent raidement leurs têtes et prirent la plus grosse peur de leurs vies face a ce maître des potions qui était fort déstabilisant a ce moment. Voyant la terreur sur les visages des Gryffondors, Severus se retourna vers l'elfe et dit d'un ton neutre :

- Je vous remercie de nous avoir conduit jusqu'a la salle du trône, remercia le vert et argent en ouvrant de ces deux bras la porte de bois sculpter qui aller le conduire auprès du roi elfique.

L'elfe Thalion s'inclina et se mit sur le côté pour laisser entrer ces sorciers dans la salle du trône de son roi.

Les sorciers entrèrent dans la salle du trône et purent constaté avec stupéfaction que cette salle était aussi grande que la grande salle de Poudlard, sauf que dans la salle du trône de ce roi elfique, des centaines d'hommes elfes noirs étaient présent tout autour du trône ou se trouvait leurs roi qui était assis sur une immense trône qui était incrusté d'or et des pierres précieuses. Les elfes présent dans la pièce étaient tous habillaient de la même façon vêtuent tous d'une longue tunique blanche brodé avec des fils dorés qui fesait ressortir leurs peaux noirs, leurs yeux étaient tous du même bleu translucide et leurs cheuveux était d'un blond dorée, tous ces elfes était paré d'épeé a double lames qui était attaché sur leurs ceinture ainsi que leurs arcs et carquois remplis de plusieurs flèche, était attaché en bandolière sur leurs dos près a être déguener pour protéger leurs souverain si une quelconque menace venait de la part des sorciers.

Les sorciers marchèrent intimider, droit devant eux pour aller a l'encontre du souverain qui était confortablement installé sur son trône inestimable. Les jumeaux étaient fasciné par la magnificense de ce lieux, tandis que les deux Serpentards eux était méfiant et aux aguets près a se protéger de ces elfes noirs. Seul Rémus et Harry fixèrent les alentours pour appercevoir si leurs compagnons de route qui s'étaient fait capturé se trouvaient parmis eux dans cet salle, mais apparament Ron, Hermione et Tonks ne se retrouvaient pas dans la même salle qu'eux car le brun aux yeux vert et le maraudeur ne trouvèrent point ces trois Gryffondors du regard, c'est donc avec appréhension que le groupe des sorciers arrivèrent devant le roi elfique.

Drago vit au fur et a mesure qu'il se rapproché du roi elfique, Balan Aradan le général qui les avaient sauvé d'un groupe de rebelle d'elfes noirs du royaume Svartalfheim qui les avaient attaqué dès que le blondinet et ces compagnons de route avaient passé la porte sacré en arcade. A cet instant Balan Aradan se trouvait debout sur le côté droit de son roi, lui aussi était près a protéger son roi si nécessaire.

Drago fut sortit de ces pensées par Balan qui présenta son roi au groupe de sorciers qui venait de faire leurs arrivé dans leurs royaume.

- Voici notre souverain et seigneur Aldaron Elendil, roi du royaume Nidavellir et gardien des deux portes sacré millénnaires, présenta le général aux sorciers. Puis Balan présenta a son roi le groupe de sorciers.

- Voici les mortels qui sont parvenue a franchir notre monde mon seigneur, s'exclama Balan en présentant le groupe de sorciers de sa main gauche.

Le roi fixa chacun des nouveaux arrivant et prit la parole une fois qu'il avait examiné du regard chaque sorciers qui se trouvait droit devant lui.

- Ainsi c'est donc vrai, des mortels ont osé s'aventuré dans notre monde, s'exclama le roi d'une voix grave.

- Oui mon roi, dit le général en fixant Severus.

- Quel est votre nom humain, exigea le roi.

Severus fixa de son regard sombre les yeux bleue du roi, il prit la parole vite pour ne pas faire patienté ce roi.

- Mon nom est Severus Snape, se présenta le maître des potions en s'inclinant, ne voulant pas manqué de respect envers ce roi elfique.

- Comment se prénome vos compagnons de route, demanda le roi en fixant les Gryffondors et Drago.

- Leurs noms sont Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Rémus lupin ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley, dit Severus d'une traite.

Le roi examina chacun minutieusement et reprit la parole en fixant le maraudeur.

- C'est la première fois de mon existence que je vois un loup-garou être accepté parmis des mortels, dit le roi elfique en fixant a présent Severus.

Rémus fut surprit de voir que ce roi venait de découvrir sa nature alors le maraudeur devint gêner d'être ainsi découvert, il baissa la tête honteux.

- Il est l'un des notres, il n'est pas dangereux une fois qu'il ingurgite une potion qui le rends innoffensif pendant la pleine lune, se força a dire le directeur des Serpentard, car il ne désirait pas perdre un membre de son équipe aussitôt.

Le roi elfique reporta son attention sur Lupin et reprit la parole.

- Pour quels raison un loup-garou, six jeunes sorciers ainsi que vous Severus Snape êtes venue dans ce monde oublié, demanda le roi Aldaron Elendil.

Et voila enfin Drago fut content de voir que le roi posé des questions intérresante.

- Nous sommes venues dans votre monde pour quémandé l'aide qui nous manque pour abbatre un mage noir qui détruit notre monde, révéla Severus.

- Quel est le nom de ce mage noir, demanda le roi elfique.

Severus fit un blanc car il n'avait pas pour habitude de dire a haute voix le nom de son ancien maître. Voyant le Serpentard rester muet Harry choisit de prendre la parole.

- Il s'appelle Voldemort, révéla le brun aux yeux vert.

Severus se retourna pour foudroyer du regard le survivant, est celui çi essaya de se faire tout petit car les yeux du maître des potions brillaient d'une envie évidente de meurtre.

Voyant le plus jeune de ces sorciers répondre a la place du chef de ce groupe de sorciers le roi sourit et annonça :

- Vous avez du courage jeune sorcier pour répondre a la place de votre supérieur, s'exclama le roi avec un sourire sur ces lèvres.

Harry fut gêner et fixa le sol qui était de marbre blanc. Il entendit son ancien professeur de potion reprendre la parole.

- Rare sont ceux qui nome le seigneur des ténèbres par son réel nom, révéla Severus au roi elfique.

- Ce jeune mortel ne manque pas de courage dans ce cas, dit le roi en fixant l'élu.

- Non en effet, répliqua sèchement le vert et argent.

- Donc vous êtes venue dans notre monde pour demandé l'aide pour anéantir ce mage noir, pour quel raison devrais-je vous accordé mon aide ? Questionna le roi elfique.

- Si nous avons put arrivé dans votre monde, j'imagine que votre monde sera un jour ou l'autre menacé par le seigneur des ténèbres, répliqua Severus d'une voix ferme, pour parvenir a convaicre ce roi pour leurs cause.

Le roi parut offencer et il répliqua en grondant.

- Nul ne peut détruire mon royaume, gronda le roi.

Balan qui connaissait son roi ne fut pas surprit par le ton employé de son souverain, pour calmer son roi qui commencer a s'échauffer il prit la parole.

- Mon roi ces humains désire seulement se rendrent aux niveaux supérieurs des 9 mondes, dit Balan en s'inclinant devant son roi.

Le roi fixa son général qui était énormément respecté par son peuple pour sa sagesse alors le roi réffléchit calmement et reprit la parole :

- Dans quel monde désirez vous rendre, demanda subitement le roi elfique.

- Nous désirons nous rendre au royaume Vanaheim et au royaume Alfaheim ou réside les Elfes de lumière, répondit le Serpentard aux yeux onyx.

En entendant le nom du royaume Alfaheim des Elfes de lumière, le roi elfique Aldaron Elendil fut prit soudain d'une colère qu'il essayait de contenir mais dont les yeux et les poing serré du roi trahire la tension qu'il l'habitait.

- Ces elfes dîtes vous ne sont pas plus courageux et puissant que mon peuple, rugit le roi avec un regard glacial envers chaque sorciers.

Drago et le reste de l'équipe furent surpris de voir que ce roi était fort susceptible sur sa puissance et surtout envers les elfes de lumière, alors Drago eue une idée de génie, mais attendit de révéler son idée fort Serpentarde car son parrain essayait en premier de convaincre ce roi de leurs venir en aide.

- Majesté je vous proposerez qu'une seule fois cette requête, désirez vous nous portaient secours le moment venue, pour sauvé notre monde de ce tyran, demanda le vert et argent au teint cireux, au roi elfique.

Le roi fixa intensément les yeux onyx du Serpentard et réffléchit longuement avant de répondre a la requête du maître des potions. Balan qui avait porté une extrême attention aux paroles du Serpentard était d'accord pour leurs porté secours mais seul le roi avait le pouvoir de décidé si oui ou non lui est son peuple aller aidé ces sorciers.

Le silence ce fit pendant plusieurs minutes sans que personne n'ose le brisé de peur de s'attiré les foudres de ce souverain. Seul une unique personne osa s'adressé au roi, et cette personne n'était autre que le prince des Serpentard qui s'avanca prudament au près de son parrain et prit la parole d'une voix ferme pour exprimer son idée.

- Si votre peuple et aussi puissant que vous le dîtes mon seigneur votre aide serait la bienvenue, ainsi vous prouverez au reste du monde entier que vous êtes meilleurs que les elfes de lumière, osa dire Drago avec ruse en fixant le roi qui n'avait pas cillé une seule fois depuis le discours de ce jeune mortel blond.

Drago osa regarder son parrain et vit dans les yeux sombre de l'homme ténèbreux, une envie évidente de lui faire payer son audace. Ce fut au bout de cinq bonne minutes d'un silence pesant et angoissant que le roi Aldaron Elendil répondut aux sorciers.

- Quel est ton nom, exigea le roi a Drago.

- Drago Malfoy majesté, répondit le Serpentard en s'inclinant.

- Vous pouvez tous remercié ce jeune homme pour son audace et sa bravoure, car lui seul m'a convaincue de prendre part a cette bataille, révéla Aldaron Elendil en fixant Severus.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient la bouche grande ouverte tandis que le maraudeur et le brun au regard émeraude fixer hébéter le prince des Serpentard qui avait réussi a convaicre ce roi elfique qui était fort vaniteux. Severus lui était a la fois fier de son filleul et a la fois énerver contre le blond car son audace aurait put lui coutait la vie, pensait le maître des potions, mais apparament Drago avait réussi a manipuler ce roi présomtueux, pour cela le brun aux yeux onyx était fier de son Serpentard.

Dès la proclamation du roi elfique les centaines d'elfes qui se trouvaient dans la salle du trône crièrent leurs joie face a la décision de leurs souverain qui venaient de leurs annonçer qu'ils allaient prendre part dans une bataille. Tous les elfes noirs levèrent leurs épeé et crièrent le nom de leurs souverain.

- Gloire au roi Aldaron Elendil, crièrent t'ils en levant leurs armes dans les airs.

Les sorciers regardèrent cette soudaine exclamation de la part de ces guerriers elfique avec fascination car pour eux c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient a faire a ce genre de spectacle. Le silence revint quand le roi leva sa main et ordonna au général Balan :

- Que l'on amène les trois jeunes sorciers, ordonna le roi.

Tout les elfes guerriers se calmèrent aussitôt et portèrent leurs attention sur leurs général qui prit la parole :

- Tout de suite mon roi, dit le général en s'inclinant.

Balan sortit de la salle du trône pour aller cherché les trois sorciers qu'ils avaient capturé une heure auparavent pour les sauvaient des elfes noirs du royaume de Svartalfheim.

Voyant le général elfique sortir de la salle du trône pour aller cherché ces trois stupide Gryffondors, Severus fut soulagé de constaté que leurs première rencontre avec ce monde s'était plutôt bien passé si on excluer bien évidament l'attaque qu'ils avaient subis dès leurs arrivaient dans ce monde dangereux. Mais finalement Severus fut heureux d'avoir réussi sa mission, car ils avaient réussi a convaincre ce roi de leurs portaient secours pour anéantir le seigneur des ténèbres. Le maître des potions s'était promis qu'il remercirait son filleul pour son audace et pour son courage, car un Serpentard était toujours rabaissé a cause de la couardise de la maison auquel le blond et le brun aux yeux onyx appartenaient. Le reste des Gryffondors qui était a ces côtés chuchotèrent leurs stupéfaction de voir que Malfoy venait de réussir ce que le plus vieux des verts et argents n'avait pas réussi a faire; convaincre ce roi elfique de ce joindre parmi eux pour une bataille finale auquel l'Ordre du phénix avaient besoin pour tué Voldemort.

Les sorciers virent avec bonheur et soulagement Ron, Tonks et Hermione faire leurs apparition dans la salle du trône avec le général Balan devant eux qui les escortaient. Mais leurs joie furent vite remplacer par un sentiments auquel ils avaient dut faire face une heure auparavent et ce sentiments était la peur.

- Nymphadora, s'exclama Rémus en allant serrer dans ces bras sa femme qui avait un visage serein.

- Rémus, s'exclama a son tour Tonks en s'accrochant a son mari avec force.

Puis ce fut au tour des frères Weasley de rejoindre leurs frère Ron.

- Ron, dirent t'ils en même temps.

- Je vais bien les gars, rassura Ron en rejoingnant ces frères.

Mais le roux aux yeux bleue fut vite surpris par l'acceuil de ces frères jumeaux. En effet une fois Ron a porté de main de Fred et Geoge, les jumeaux frappèrent leurs frère.

- A tu nous rassurent espèce d'abruti, rugit Fred en le frappant d'un coup de poing au ventre.

Puis ce fut au tour de George de faire passer sa colère et son inquiètude sur son petit frère.

- Ne fait plus jamais sa crétin tu m'entends, rugit George en frappant la tête du pauvre Ron qui ne savait plus ou donné de la tête tant il était embarrasser et gêner de se faire gronder par ces frères devant tous ces elfes noirs.

Puis ce fut au tour de le lione aux yeux chocolat de se faire enlacer par son meilleur ami brun aux yeux vert.

- Hermione tu va bien, demanda inquiet Harry en prenant dans ces bras mince sa meilleur amie.

- Oui ne t'en fait pas je vais bien, rassura Hermione soulager de retrouver son équipe intact.

Une fois les retrouvailles faitent, Severus prit la parole pour souhaiter a sa manière leurs bienvenue.

- Une discussion s'impose une fois que nous serrons seul, je peut vous assurez que vous regrèterez de vous retrouvaient parmis ma compagnie, menaça a voix basse le directeur des Serpentard.

Tous les Gryffondors frissonèrent devant cette menace mais ils furent sauvaient par le roi elfique qui présanta a ces nouveaux alliés son unique héritier, qui allait poser un énorme problème aux sorciers.

- Voici vos jeunes amie mortels, ils n'ont pas été maltraitaient je peut vous l'assuré ils ont été reçues comme nos invités de marque, mon fils le prince Valandir leurs a tenue compagnie, dit le roi Aldaron Elendil en fixant les sorciers s'enlacer.

- Vous êtes aimable majesté, s'écorcha a dire Severus d'un ton neutre en fixant les yeux bleue translucide du roi elfique.

- Etant donné notre nouvelle alliance, a présent je vais vous présentez mon fils qui sera le futur roi de ce royaume, clama le roi Aldaron Elendil, fier de son héritier.

- Voici le prince Valandil futur roi du royaume Nidavellir, s'exclama le roi d'une voix forte en brandissant sa main droite pour désigner les grandes portes de la salle du trône.

Les grandes portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent pour faire place au prince elfique.

Le groupe de sorciers se retournèrent pour découvrir le futur roi. Ils virent un jeune homme droit, humble et d'une beauté a couper le souffle, ces cheuveux blond dorée qui briller sous l'astre solaire était attaché en catogan, ces yeux bleu azur était captivant et enivrant, ces habits qui était de velour de couleur bleu clair brodé avec des fils argenté réhaussé ces yeux azur, son corps svelte musclé était digne d'un dieu grec et les traits de son visage était fin et beau a regarder. Le prince marcha d'un pas assuré et d'élégance jusqu'au groupe de sorciers qui était regroupé devant le trône du roi elfique. Le prince arriva devant le trône de son père et s'inclina respectuesement et demanda d'une voix calme :

- Vous m'avez demandez père, demanda humblement le prince Valandil en se redressant pour regardé son roi.

- Oui je désire te présentais nos nouveaux alliés, révéla le roi a son fils.

Le prince parût surprit et reprit la parole d'une voix grave :

- Pour quel raison mon roi désire s'allié avec ces mortels, demanda le prince en portant son attention au sorciers qui étaient a ces côtés.

- Pour leurs prouvaient au monde entier que notre peuple est puissant, s'exclama le roi Aldaron Elendil en fixant son fils.

Le prince soupira faiblement car il connaissait que trop bien le caractère de son père lorsqu'il s'agisser de prouver aux autres peuples que leurs royaume était le plus fort de tous, pour cette raison le prince Valandil répondit d'une voix lasse :

- Alors contre quel royaume devrons nous combattre cette fois çi, demanda le prince d'un air blaser.

Le roi était fort content de savoir que son peuple aller prouver aux yeux de tous qu'ils étaient les plus puissant que les Elfes de lumières, alors il répondit d'une voix joyeuse :

- Voici une excellente question mon fils, dit le roi en reportant son regard bleu sur le maître des potions.

- Si je ne m'abuse vous venez du monde Midgard n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le roi Aldaron Elendil en regardant le Serpentard.

Le prince soupira encore une foix de plus, décidément son père n'avait pas changer lorsqu'il s'agisser de prendre part pour une bataille. Le prince Valandil ne put penser autre chose car il entendit l'homme au teint cireux répondre a la question de son père.

- Oui majesté c'est bien cela nous venons du monde Midgard, répondit Severus.

- Contre quel être devrons nous combattre, demanda le prince Valadil au maître des potions.

Severus fut surpris de voir que le prince s'adresser directement a lui, mais ne le montra pas bien évidament, alors il répondit d'un ton neutre.

- Nous devrons nous battre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, répondit le Serpentard qui fixer a présent le prince.

- Encore un surnom ridicule, riposta le prince.

- Tous les êtres qui se noment ainsi ne connaisse rien aux ténèbres, s'exclama le prince, sagement.

Tous parurent surprit de voir que ce prince était bien plus mature et plus sage que le roi Aldaron Elendil.

- Votre majesté nous sommes sincèrement honoré de l'aide inespéré que vous nous portaient mais nous devons nous rendre au niveau supérieur des 9 mondes, nous devons nous rendre le plus vite possible au royaume Vanaheim pour cela nous je vous demande l'accord de nous laissé passez la seconde porte sacré au plus vite, demanda Severus en espérant que ce roi n'allait pas être offencer.

Le prince voyait bien que cette homme était présser de passer la porte sacré, mais cela n'allait pas être aussi simple soit t'il car le prince Valandil désiré demander une chose a ces mortels.

- Avant que vous passiez la porte sacré jeune mortel vous devrez accomplir une tâche pour avoir le mérite de passé la porte millénnaire, révéla le prince qui fixer le groupe de sorciers.

Les sorciers furent envahis pas la peur car a présent ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, ils devraient assumer leurs actes en ayant accepter aussi facilement l'aide précieuse de ces elfes noirs. Les jumeaux Weasley ré-ouvrit leurs bouches en grand, tandis que le trio fixer le prince d'un regard confus tandis que le maraudeur et sa femme se regardèrent d'un regard appeurer. Seul les deux Serpentard ne firent pas voir le trouble qui les habitaient.

Ce fut au bout de plusieurs seconde a rester stoîque que Severus demanda d'une voix désespéré :

- Que devons nous faire dans ce cas, demanda t'il en dardant d'un regard noir le prince elfique.

Le prince Valandil ne se sentie pas le moins du monde en danger face au regard noir que venait de lui lancer ce sorcier, alors Il répondut d'une voix amusé :

- En allant prendre une griffe du dragon sacré, révéla le prince qui fixer amuser le maître des potions.

Les sorciers hoquetèrent de stupeur et de frayeur devant la mission dont ils devraient accomplir pour avoir le droit de passé la porte sacré. Severus écarquilla ces yeux onyx sous l'effet de surprise, tandis que les autres sorciers restèrent sans voix face a cette demande très surprenante.

Ayant entendut attentivement la demande de son fils, le roi elfique fut énormément surprit face a la requête du prince, alors il prit la parole pour avertir son jeune fils.

- Valandil ces mortels ne parviendront pas a réussir cette tâche tu le sais très bien, s'exclama le roi d'une voix grave.

Mais le prince continua son récit sans prêter attention a l'avertissement de son père.

- Si vous parvenait a accomplir cette mission vous parviendrez a unir le royaume du roi Aldaron Elendil avec le royaume de Svartalfheim, s'exclama le prince qui avait un visage triste a présent.

- Mon fils ces mortels ne parviendront pas a accomplir la tâche a laquelle tu a échoué, répéta négativement une seconde fois le roi d'une voix triste en fixant son fils.

- Père s'il-vous-plait laissez ces sorciers essayer cette tâche pour moi, peut être qu'ils parviendront a ramener une griffe du dragon sacré, demanda le prince tristement.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi ces maudits elfes parlaient, le directeur des Serpentard demanda sèchement :

- Pourrais-je savoir comment une simple griffe d'un dragon pourrait réunifié deux royaumes, demanda Severus qui perdait patience a présent.

Le roi porta son attention sur son nouvel allié et répondit d'une voix morne :

- Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que mon royaume et celui de Svartalfheim a était depuis plusieurs deçennie en guerre mais depuis quelque année pour être plus exacte depuis quelque trois cent ans, nos deux peuples ont passé un accord fort avantageux pour mon royaume, si mon fils parviendrait a apporter une griffe du dragon sacré au roi de Svartalfheim, mon fils aurait l'autorisation d'avoir la main de la princesse Emeldiz, ainsi nos deux royaume pourrait vivre en paix, révéla le roi elfique.

Maintenant connaissant la raison pour laquelle le prince était devenue subitement triste les Gryffondors regardèrent le prince avec compassion et tristesse. Mais les jumeaux Weasley furent amusé de voir qu'aucun de ces elfes n'avaient réussi a s'accaparer d'une griffe de ce dragon sacré, ils virent cependant avec effroie que leurs crétin de frère Ron essayer d'étouffait un rire mais sans grand succès. Alors pour enlevé ce sourire idiot du visage de leurs petit ronnie d'amour, Fred écrasa avec force le pied de Ron. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, Ron fixa bêtement son frère Fred qui venait de lui massacrait son pieds. La douleur fut tellement atroce que le pauvre Gryffondor sentie les larmes lui piquer ces yeux bleue. Voulant se venger de son grand frère par une bonne parole bien placer Ron ouvrit sa bouche pour crié sur Fred, même si ils se retrouvaient dans une salle remplis d'elfes qui étaient armé jusqu'au dent. Ron ouvrit sa bouche pour dire ce qu'il pensait quand soudain le Gryffondor sentis deux mains être plaquer sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crié sur son frère.

S'appercevant de ce spectacle le brun au yeux vert pria intensement merlin de lui venir en aide, tandis que Hermione qui avait vut Fred écrasé le pieds de son meilleur ami Ron, demanda grace a morgane d'épargnait Ron du maître des potions qui fixait hargneusement le roux. Connaissant a merveille leurs ami Ron qui allait dire des grossiereter a son frère Fred, Harry et Hermione durent plaquer leurs mains sur la bouche de Ron si ils désiraient gardé envie leurs ami, car un certain Serpentard aux yeux noirs lançait un regard meurtrier envers le Gryffondor roux. Ils furent sauvé par le prince qui demanda une seconde fois :

- Alors acceptez vous ce marcher, demanda le prince elfique d'une voix triste.

Severus qui était concentré sur cet imbêcile de Gryffondor fut sortit de ces pensées meurtrière envers le roux par le prince Valandil. Le vert et argent ne savait pas quoi répondre au prince justement car lui et son équipe devait a tout prix passé la seconde porte sacré qui les meneraient au monde des géants mais affronté un dragon pour qu'un prince elfique puisse épousé sa princesse là c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi, pensait Severus, surtout affronté un dragon n'était pas chose aisé mais le plus âgé des Serpentard ne put répondre une quelconque réponse car un certain Potter venait de répondre a sa place. Ce fut avec une envie de double meurtre que le maître des potions se retenit de prendre sa baguette en main pour tué une bonne fois pour toute ces deux bon a rien de Gryffondor.

- Nous acceptons prince Valandil, répondit Harry en essayant d'éviter le regard meurtrier de l'homme aux cheuveux graisseux.

Le prince parut surprit mais son regard qui était jusqu'a présent triste s'illumina de bonheur en entendant la réponse de ce jeune mortels aux regard émeraude. Il fut tellement heureux par cette nouvelle que le prince alla serré dans ces bras le survivant.

Voyant le prince paraître heureux Harry ne regreta pas son choix d'avoir répondut a la place du Serpentard même si le Gryffondor devrait affronté un moment ou un autre son ancien professeur de potions. Soudain le brun aux yeux vert vit avec stupeur que le prince s'approchait de lui pour le serrer dans ces bras. Une fois cette acôlade passé Harry s'enquit de demander au prince.

- Prince Valandil j'ai une question a vous demandez, demanda timidemant l'élu.

Le prince qui retourna auprès de son père fixa attentivement son sauveur et répondit d'une voix enjoué :

- Oui qui y'a t'il jeune sorcier, s'enquit le prince.

- Le marcher stipule qu'il vous faut juste une griffe de ce dragon n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit le prince.

- Dans ce cas si je vous ramene cette griffe prometez nous que vous nous laisserez passer la porte sacré sans nous demandez d'accomplir une seconde tâche, demanda subtilement le brun aux yeux vert.

Le prince fut surprit de voir que ce jeune sorcier était vif d'esprit et inteligent, alors Le prince prit la parole pour annonçer :

- Vous avez ma parole, promit le prince avec sincèriter.

- Promit, demanda une seconde fois Harry.

Le prince sourit face a ce jeune sorcier qui douté de sa parole, alors il dit d'une voix amuser :

- Oui promit, jura le prince avec un grand sourire sur ces lèvres.

- Bien dans ce cas désirez vous, vous reposez sorciers ou bien désirez vous vous rendre sans plus attendre a la grotte ou réside le dragon sacré, proposa le roi a ces nouveaux alliés.

- Non cela est aimable de votre part majesté mais nous préférerions nous rendre au plus vite accomplir cette _**tâche**_ sans attendre, trancha Severus en souligant le mot tâche pour faire voir son mécontentement a ces Gryffondors de malheurs.

Voyant son ancien professeur ainsi débordant de rage, Harry essaya de se faire minuscule mais sans y parvenir hélas. Quant aux autres Gryffondors bien évidament ils désiraient se reposaient de cette matiné éreintante car avec le combat qu'ils avaient dut enduré avec les elfes noirs de Svartalfheim, ils était tous épuisaient, mais apparament leurs chef de groupe en avait décidait autrement.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi le prince Valandil va vous accompagnez jusqu'a la grotte sacré dès que possible, dit le roi en se levant.

Tous les elfes présent dans la salle du trône s'inclinèrent face a leurs roi qui se levait, seul le prince resta debout avec les jeunes sorciers.

- Quand désirez vous vous rendre a la grotte sacré, demanda le prince envers Severus.

- Dès que possible, répondit le Serpentard en fixant le prince.

- Alors dans ce cas nous partons dès a présent, répondit le prince en se retournant pour avertir son roi.

- Père je pars immédiatement, dit le prince en fixant son souverain.

Le roi Aldaron Elendil sourit devant son fils est dit :

- Oui partir dès maintenant serait le mieux en effet, répondit le roi calmement.

Le prince se retourna vers les sorciers et annonça d'une voix joyeuse :

- Bien suivez moi, ordonna le prince en passant devant le groupe de sorcier pour sortir de la salle du trône.

- Nous vous suivons, dit Severus qui suivit le prince aussitôt.

- Balan j'aurais besoin de ton aide, demanda le prince en se retournant vers le général avant de sortir de la salle du trône.

O°°o°o°°O

Quand le général avait entendut dire par le jeune sorcier brun aux yeux vert que ces sorciers allaient accomplir la mission a laquel son jeune prince avait échoué, avait remplis le coeur de Balan de bonheur car le général connaissait bien son jeune prince, car Balan l'avait formait pour devenir un guerrier digne de ce nom et le général savait aussi que le coeur du prince s'était épris de sa belle princesse Emeldiz. Alors quand le général entendit de la bouche du jeune mortel aux yeux vert annonçait qu'ils acceptaient cette mission, cela avait rendus Balan heureux.

Donc ce fut avec joie que le général répondit a son futur roi :

- Je serais toujours là pour vous servir mon jeune prince, s'exclama Balan avec joie, qui s'inclina respectueusement.

Le prince Valandil sourit devant son général qu'il aimait comme un second père, puis le jeune prince reprit la parole :

- Ne tardons pas ma princesse m'attends depuis plus de trois cent ans, s'exclama le prince d'une voix exciter en reprenant la marche pour sortir de cette grande salle.

Une fois sortit de la salle du trône Severus et son équipe suivirent le prince qui se dirigeait vers les écuries. Une fois a bonne distance pour ne pas que le jeune prince n'entende les paroles de Severus, le maître des potions rugit d'une voix menaçante et dangereuse :

- Je jure devant merlin que vous allez me le payer Potter, rugit Severus a voix basse en ne s'arrêtant pas de marcher.

Ayant entendut la menace Harry préféra se réfugier vers son ami loup-garou Rémus et resta a ces côtés jusqu'a ce que le prince ne les invites a montaient de belle monture blanche.

Ce fut ainsi que les sorciers allèrent a la rencontre d'un dragon sacré pour conclure le marcher auquel l'élu avait acceptait pour pouvoir passer la seconde porte en arcade sacré qui le mènerait lui et le reste de son équipe dans le monde des géants.


	9. Chapter 10 Coeur de dragon

**¤ Cœur de dragon ¤**

Ce fut en parcourant au galop une contré lointaine du royaume du Prince Valandil, que le groupe de sorciers purent constater avec horreur que l'endroit ou ils devaient se rendre afin d'accomplir la tâche qui aller les permettre de passé la seconde porte en arcade sacré était sur le territoire des nains maléfiques. Cependant les sorciers furent obliger de tenir la promesse qu'avait faite le brun aux yeux vert, car le Gryffondor avait promit au Prince elfique qu'ils allaient se rendre dans la grotte sacré pour s'accaparer d'un griffe de ce dragon sacré. Mais le groupe de sorcier étaient cependant fatigué de leurs première attaque qu'ils avaient dut endurer car ils ne s'étaient pas reposé depuis cette événements désagréable pour ces sorciers. Harry avait bien une idée sur la manière a laquelle il allait pouvoir prendre cette maudite griffe de dragon car il avait bien réussi a affronté le magyar a pointes en quatrième années pendant sa scolarité a Poudlard alors le Gryffondor se disait que ce dragon là ne serait pas bien différent du magyar a pointes. Seulement la tâche n'allait pas être de tout repos car ce que ne savait pas le Gryffondor était que ce dragon était bien plus dangereux que le magyar a pointes. Tous les sorciers était sur leurs montures blanches et au bout de plusieurs heures d'une course effréné ils arrivèrent a bon port avec l'escorte du Prince Valandil avec le général Balan Arandil ainsi que le Prince lui même qui avait tenu a indiqué le chemin a ces sorciers afin que le Prince puisse enfin demander la main de sa princesse qui l'attendait depuis quelque centaines d'années. Une fois parvenue à destination tous les elfes noirs ainsi que le jeune Prince descendirent de leurs montures. Seul les sorciers qui n'était pas habituer a resté autant de temps sur un cheval avait a présent leurs fessier en compote et douloureux, au bout de deux minute a mettre pour descendre leurs chevaux les sorciers purent enfin toucher la terre ferme avec soulagement pour les hommes de l'équipe, seule Tonks et Hermione qui n'avait pas certains attribut mâles furent les premières a descendirent de leurs montures a leurs aise. Une fois tous sur la terre ferme les sorciers purent constater qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un foret qui était beaucoup trop silencieuse pour que nos jeunes amis se sentent en sécurité et rassuré néanmoins ils furent sortit de leurs pensées par le Prince Valandil qui prit la parole pour prévenir les sorciers du danger qui allaient les attendre dans quelques instants.

- Nous voici arrivé près de la grotte sacré qui se retrouve sur les terres des nains maléfiques, révéla le Prince elfique en fixant son sauveur alias un certain Gryffondor au regard émeraude.

Harry sentit la pression lui tombé sur ces épaules et fut pris par la peur mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière surtout que cette mission impossible allait déterminer leur voyage car Harry devait ramené une griffe de ce dragon sacré pour avoir l'accès a la seconde porte sacré en arcade pour lui et son équipe. Alors il hocha la tête pour affirmé les dires du Prince et il regarda ces deux meilleurs amis qui se trouvaient a ces côtés pour lui porté leurs soutient. Pendant ce temps les jumeaux eux ne purent s'empêché de demandé au Prince :

- Prince Valandil si nous échouons pendant cette mission fort intéressante comment passerons nous la seconde porte en arcade ? Demandèrent Fred et George en fixant le Prince.

Le Prince reporta son attention sur ces jumeaux roux et fut surprit par cette question pertinente, alors il répondit d'un air triste :

- Vous n'avez pas le choix si vous échouaient vous mouraient entre les griffes du dragon sacré, répondit le jeune Prince d'un air grave.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et Fred et George se dirent à eux même :

- Génial, dirent-ils d'un air déprimant.

Severus qui jusqu'a présent était resté muet afin de foudroyer Potter de son regard noir prit la parole d'un ton mielleux a l'encontre du Gryffondors aux yeux verts :

- Nous vous faite pas de soucis Mr. Weasley je suis sûr que Mr. Potter saura réussir a s'accaparer d'une griffe de ce dragon sacré, n'est-ce pas Mr. Potter, menaça d'une voix tranchante Severus en dardant Potter d'un regard glacial.

Harry déglutit et alla se réfugier auprès du maraudeur et resta a ces côtés pour être en sécurité de ce Serpentard aux yeux onyx. Voyant la réticence de cet homme au teint cireux le Prince elfique répliqua :

- Si vous désirez vous rétracté c'est le moment ou jamais, dit le Prince en fixant de son regard bleu translucide celui noir du maître des potions.

N'ayant pas le choix pour atteindre cette sataner porte en arcade sacré le Serpentard au regard sombre répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

- Mr. Potter a passé un marcher avec vous altesse donc nous devons honorés cet engagement, dit le vert et argent en fixant d'un regard dur le Prince elfique.

Pa le moins du monde apeurer de ce regard noir le Prince elfique fut rassuré en entendant la réponse de ce sorcier car l'elfe noir pensait que peut être ces sorciers réussiraient là ou lui avait échouait. Alors c'est avec un sourire sur ces lèvres qu'il sourit au maître des potions. Le Prince Valandil prit la parole pour avertir les Gryffondors et les Serpentards qui regardaient les alentours de cette forêt hostile.

- Dans ce cas je vais vous conduire devant l'entré de la grotte sacré, dit le Prince en se retournant pour appeler son mentor et son vaillant général.

- Balan sécurise le périmètre je vais conduire ces mortels près de la cascade, ordonna le Prince elfique en fixant Balan qui s'incliné.

- Tout de suite mon Prince, répondit le général en se relevant.

Balan ordonna a ces hommes de se dispersé pour sécurisé leurs positions, une fois ces ordres donné le général regarda son prince et prit la parole d'une voix solennel :

- Majesté nous pouvons a présent nous rendre en toute sécurité près de la grotte sacré, avertit Balan.

- Allons y dans ce cas, suivez moi sorciers, ordonna le Prince en ouvrant la marche dans cette forêt sombre.

Ne pouvant désobéir a ce Prince les sorciers se mirent en route vers leur destin en allant vers la grotte sacré qui abrité le dragon sacré tant redouté des ces elfes noirs. Tous les elfes noirs y compris sa majesté marchèrent d'un pas précipité vers l'entré de la grotte sacré car le temps leurs était compté car étant sur les territoires des nains maléfiques le Prince Valandil ne désiré pas mettre en danger inutilement les sorciers qui allaient peut être réalisé son souhait le plus cher; retrouvé enfin sa princesse Emeldiz. Les sorciers entendirent au fur et a mesure qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt le bruit d'une cascade qui coulait a flot continue alors la lionne aux regard chocolat prit la parole pour dire a voix haute son inquiétude en fixant son ami au regard émeraude :

- Harry tu crois que c'est dans cette cascade que se trouve se dragon ? Questionna d'une voix basse Hermione inquiète.

Le Gryffondor fixa le regard chocolat de son amie et répondit d'une voix lasse :

- Peut être bien Hermione je ne sais pas, répondit-il stressé a l'idée d'affronter un second dragon dans sa vie.

Ayant entendu la conversation de ces sorciers le Prince elfique répondit a la question a laquelle ces sorciers se posaient.

- Le dragon sacré repose derrière une cascade si c'est tel est votre question sorcière, répondit le Prince en continuant de marché d'un pas presser.

Hermione rougit d'avoir étaient entendu par le Prince Valandil alors elle baissa ces yeux marrons et fixa l'herbe verte de cette forêt. Ayant entendu la question de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Drago ne put s'empêché de rabaissé la lionne pour son manque d'intelligence car pour lui il était évident que ce dragon s'abriter dans cette cascade alors c'est d'une voix sèche qu'il prit la parole a l'intention de la Gryffondor :

- Ma parole Granger je te croyais plus intelligente que sa, pas étonnant venant d'une Sang-De-Bourbe, trancha le blond d'une voix dur.

Dès cette insulte prononcer que le brun aux yeux verts se jeta droit sur Malfoy afin de lui mettre son poing dans la figure de cet arrogant sang-pur. Ne voyant pas le coup de poing du balafré venir droit sur son nez, Drago se retrouva a terre avec son nez ruisselant d'un filet de sang pourpre qu'il s'empressa d'essuyait de sa manche droite. Voyant avec effroi que Harry allait s'en prendre a ce Serpentard la lionne se mit a criée en suppliant Harry d'arrêté mais elle ne put empêchée l'attaque du Brun aux yeux verts sur le blond aux yeux gris.

- HARRY NON, cria la lionne en essayant de retenir les bras du Gryffondor afin que celui ci ne frappe plus le blondinet.

Alarmé par le cri de cette Gryffondor ce fut le maître des potions qui fit volt face pour voir a son plus grand malheur son filleul a terre essuyant un filet de sang qui s'échappé du nez du jeune vert et argent. Severus qui était déjà hors de lui a cause de la décision qu'avait prise ce stupide de Gryffondor aux yeux vert, fut envahis par une colère sans nom en voyant Drago a terre ainsi a la merci de Potter. Se trouvant près du Prince Severus sentie ces jambes agir pour lui alors il se retrouva près de Potter afin de lui donné la correction de sa vie, mais il fut retenue par son ancien ennemie alias le maraudeur Lupin qui avait vu Severus devenir rouge de colère. Le reste de l'équipe furent pris d'une peur terrible en voyant le visage de Snape être déformé par la colère. Les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient juste derrière le maître des potions s'écartèrent de son passage de peur d'être la victime des yeux de ce sorcier effrayant. Ron lui qui se trouvait près de ces frères les imitèrent sans posé de question alors il vit avec stupeur que son meilleur ami Harry se débattit avec Hermione qui essayé de le retenir, c'est alors que le roux aux yeux bleus vit avec stupeur que la fouine était par terre avec du sang sur ces habits. Alors Ron fut heureux de voir ce blondinet ainsi ridiculisé et paraître faible devant tous. Le prince ainsi que son général eux se dévisagèrent ébahis devant ce spectacle. Ce fut Severus qui brisa le silence qui régnait a ce moment et ce fut en criant sur l'élu que le reste de l'équipe reportèrent leur attention sur cet ex-mangemort qui était hors de lui.

- POTTER, s'égosilla le vert et argent en essayant de s'échappé de la poigne de fer du Lycanthrope.

Voyant la fureur de cet ancien espion a la solde de l'Ordre du phénix devenir fou furieux envers son meilleur Harry, la lionne choisit de relâché immédiatement le Gryffondor pour sa propre survie.

Rémus pria merlin de lui venir en aide car il en avait grandement besoin d'aide pour pouvoir contrôlé ce Serpentard. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ces sorciers agissaient ainsi soudainement le Prince demanda d'une voix dur pour la première fois :

- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda sèchement le Prince elfique qui commencé à perdre patience car si les nains maléfique venaient a les repéré, alors la sécurité des sorciers serait mit en péril et ainsi le souhait de ce Prince elfique serait anéantie.

Ce fut a cet instant que Drago se plaignit de la douleur qu'il ressentait et maudit à voix haute son attaquant :

- Putain Potter, se plaignit avec souffrance le jeune vert et argent en fermant ces yeux gris argenté sous la douleur lancinante de son nez cassé.

Severus qui se débattit toujours avec Rémus ne fit pas attention à la demande du Prince et reporta son attention sur les plaintes de son filleul. Ce fut Tonks qui s'empressa de calmé le Prince Valandil.

- Majesté veillez nous excusé mais nous avons un léger contretemps, s'excusa-t-elle essayant de calmé le jeu.

Rémus qui était beaucoup trop concentré sur son collègue n'entendit pas sa femme s'excusé auprès du Prince elfique. Severus qui se débattit toujours contre le loup décida de faire valsé ce Gryffondor en prenant sa baguette magique afin qu'il puisse atteindre Potter, ce qu'il fit sans aucun problème et ce fut avec la peur au ventre que le reste des Gryffondors virent leur ancien professeur de Potions prendre sa baguette magique pour envoyé Rémus volé dans les airs le plus loin possible afin que le Serpentard puisse être a son aise pour corriger le survivant. Voyant avec effroi son mari être frappé d'un sortilège de la part du Serpentard, Tonks cria en allant rejoindre son mari qui était a terre.

- REMUS, cria-t-elle en courant vers son loup.

Lupin atterrit lourdement sur le l'herbe verte de cette forêt et resta a terre tant le choc l'avait secoué.

Voyant ce sorcier au tient cireux s'en prendre au loup-garou et se mettre a la charge du plus jeune de ces sorciers. Le Prince décida d'intervenir pour sauvé le sorcier qui lui avaient promit qu'il parviendrait a lui ramené une griffe du dragon sacré. Le Prince fut en un clin d'œil près du brun aux yeux verts et mit son corps entre lui et le sorcier qui menacé de sa baguette magique son ami. Voyant ce Prince lui faire barrage mit les nerfs du pauvre Severus à rude épreuve et c'est d'une voix glacial qu'il ordonna au Prince :

- Ecartez vous, prévint-il en fixant cet elfe noir, d'un regard noir.

Voyant ce sorcier lui tenir tête mit sur ces gardes le jeune Prince qui était fort décidé de protégé son ami au regard émeraude. C'est en rendant au maître des potions un regard polaire qu'il prit la parole d'une voix sans faille :

- Sinon quoi, s'opposa le Prince en gardant sa position pour protégé le jeune Gryffondor.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit a ma dicté, cet imbécile s'en ai prit a mon filleul, s'exclama Severus baguette en main pointé vers le Gryffondor qui était derrière le Prince elfique.

- Non en effet je n'ai aucun droit a vous dictez cependant si vous désirez faire du mal a ce jeune sorcier vous devrez me passé sur le corps, avertit le Prince Valandil d'une voix dur, avec assurance.

Inspirant bruyamment pour essayé de garder son sang-froid, Severus vit que Drago était toujours a terre et qui empêché son sang de coulé encore. Décidant de remettre la correction de Potter pour plus tard, Severus se dirigea vers le jeune vert et argent et lança un sortilège de premier soin sur son filleul. Tous virent a ce moment le maître des potions se dirigeait vers Malfoy, et ils furent soulagé de voir que le Prince avait protégé leur ami brun de la fureur du plus âgé des Serpentards. Une fois près de son filleul Severus s'agenouilla pour mieux voir les dégats sur le visage de Drago. Le sorcier brun aux yeux noirs vit avec frayeur que le nez de son jeune Serpentard était cassé. Alors Severus prit la parole en écartant la main de Drago qui essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Je vais guérir cette blessure Drago prépare toi, avertit Severus en pointant sa baguette magique sur le nez du blondinet.

Ce fut en essayant de retenir son estomac de régurgité les aliments qu'il contenait que Drago essaya d'écouté son parrain. Car le jeune héritier Sang-Pur souffrait tellement que ces oreilles lui bourdonnait et avait la tête qui lui tourné sans pouvoir arrêter ces vertiges Ô combien désagréable. Voyant son filleul souffrir le martyr, Severus se promit qu'il devrait avoir une longue conversation avec ce Potter de malheur. Car pour le moment Severus ne désirait pas se mettre a dos ce Prince elfique, si le vert et argent désiré pouvoir passé la seconde porte en arcade. Désirant mettre fin a la souffrance de Drago, Severus lança un sortilège pour réparé les dégats qu'avait causé un certain Gryffondor avec le même regard émeraude qu'il avait aimé tant par le passé.

- Ebiskey, lança le brun aux yeux onyx sur le nez pointu du Blond.

Dès l'instant que Severus prononça le sortilège de guérison sur son filleul, le reste des personnes qui étaient tous debout entendirent un craquement sonore et entendirent le gémissement du blond. Après avoir sentit son nez se remettre en place, Drago gémit de douleur et sentie déjà avec bonheur que les vertiges commencèrent a se dissipé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes supplémentaire a resté a terre pour se remettre de cet incident, Drago prit la parole pour remercié son parrain.

- Merci Severus, remercia l'unique héritier des Malfoys.

Voyant son filleul reprendre des couleurs, Severus fut heureux de voir Drago se reprendre aussi vite. Le maître des potions demanda a son filleul en se relevant de toute sa hauteur pour se retourné et de lancé un regard haineux vers l'élu.

- Sa va allait Drago ? Questionna le vert et argent en reportant son attention sur son petit Serpentard.

- Oui je crois, dit Drago en essayant de se relevé.

Severus fut fier de son filleul car Drago essayait de se remettre sur ces jambes, mais le maître des potions vit avec effroi que son petit Serpentard vacillé dangereusement. Voyant le blond ainsi, Severus s'empressa de le prendre dans ces bras afin de lui épargnait une seconde chute. Ne désirant pas paraître faible devant toutes ces personnes mit le blond en colère, car il détestait par dessus tout paraitre aussi faible et surtout il détestait perdre son honneur. Alors il répondit a son parrain d'une voix sèche en repoussant gentiment Severus.

- Je vais bien, rugit le jeune Serpentard en essayant de tenir sur ces deux jambes.

Comprenant le sentiment que ressentait son filleul. Severus ne s'offusqua pas du comportement de Drago et reporta son attention sur le Prince elfique qui reprit la parole a ce moment tendue pour tous.

- Pouvons-nous nous remettre en route, demanda avec empressement le Prince Valandil en croisant le regard sombre du maître des potions.

O°°o°o°°O

Pendant ce temps Lupin qui était toujours sur le sol avec sa femme Tonks qui vérifié si son époux était gravement blessait, se remit debout malgré les protestations de la métamorphomage. Une fois remit sur ces deux pieds le maraudeur vit l'état du jeune blond aristocrate, qui semblait être bien amoché. Et Rémus devint inquiet lorsque le jeune Serpentard annonça sa décision.

O°°o°o°°O

- Je pense que Drago devrait attendre ici pour sa sécurité car je pense qu'il n'est pas en état pour confronter votre dragon sacré, dit Severus en fixant le Prince.

Le Prince allait répondre positivement a ce sorcier au teint cireux. Car cela était une sage décision, mais le Prince fut devancé par l'assurance mal déployé du blond au regard argenté qui prit la parole en fixant hargneusement son parrain.

- Je peux affronter ce dragon, s'exclama Drago d'une voix dure.

- Drago j'ai promis a ta mère que je veillerais sur toi et je tiens tenir cette promesse, révéla son parrain a son filleul.

Ne désirant pas resté en arrière de cette mission, le blond répliqua sèchement :

- Je viens avec vous je ne suis pas mourant a ce que je sache, répondit froidement le Serpentard blond.

Connaissant à merveille son filleul, Severus savait que le blond aux yeux gris n'allait pas céder. Alors il fixa le vert et argent blond d'un regard noir et dit d'une voix dur :

- Soit alors, tu viendras avec nous dans cette satané grotte mais si il t'arrive quelque chose je te promets que sa ne sera rien en comparaison avec ce que je t'infligerais en retour, annonça Severus.

- Alors dans ce cas mettons nous en route, dit le blond avec un sourire victorieux sur ces lèvres roses, en fixant le Prince elfique.

Le jeune Prince Valandil constata que ce sorcier blond était têtu comme une mule et remercia les dieux de lui accordé ce qu'il désirait a cet instant; conduire au plus vite ces sorciers devant la grotte sacré afin que son ami brun aux yeux verts puisse tenir parole en s'accaparant d'une griffe du dragon sacré. Alors le Prince Valandil inclina humblement sa tête et se mit en marche vers la cascade qui cacher l'entré de la grotte vénérer des elfes noirs. Suivant le jeune Prince elfique le reste du groupe des sorciers se regroupèrent et arrivèrent bientôt devant un lac immense. Une fois arrivé a destination le Prince s'arrêta de marché et prit la parole pour avertir les sorciers sur le chemin qui allaient les conduire dans la grotte sacré :

- Voici ou repose le dragon sacré, s'exclama le Prince en se retournant pour fixé de son regard bleu translucide les sorciers qui regardaient avec émerveillement la grande cascade.

- Pour parvenir a rentré dans la grotte vous devrez suivre ce chemin, indiqua le Prince en levant son bras pour faire voir le chemin rocheux et sinueux qui montait en pente.

Les sorciers regardèrent avec attention le chemin qu'ils allaient prendre et furent déçus de voir que ce chemin était rocheux et surtout dangereux si ils désiraient rester envie, car ce chemin était énormément long a monté et surtout il était remplis de roche tranchant. Drago se dit que monté ce chemin serait une perte de temps car ils pourraient tous transplaner devant l'entré directement mais ne connaissant pas l'endroit exacte leurs pouvoir magique se servirait rien sinon a les blessaient gravement si par malheur ils transplané sur des roches tranchantes, pour cette raison le blond soupira de mauvaise fois car ne pouvant utiliser ces pouvoirs magique était grisant. Severus lui qui regardait attentivement le chemin qu'ils devraient empruntés, vit sur les visages des personne de son équipe devenir blême et surtout ils étaient déjà découragé face a ce chemin sinueux et dangereux. Le reste du groupe des sorciers furent sortit de leurs contemplation par le général Balan qui s'adressa aux sorciers d'une voix compatissante :

- Ne perdez pas de temps sorciers car il vous faudra plus de quarante minutes pour parvenir a l'entré de la gratte sacré, annonça le général elfique.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent fortement tandis que le brun au regard émeraude passa sa main dans ces cheveux. Hermione elle fixait d'un regard las le chemin sinueux tandis que Rémus et sa femme Nymphadora avaient un regard ferme près pour faire cette ascension dangereuse. Seul les deux Serpentard restèrent de marbre face aux paroles du général Balan. C'est alors que Severus choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole en ouvrant la marche vers le début du chemin qui allait les conduire devant un dragon.

- Ne restaient pas planté là comme des imbéciles, gronda le maître des potions en empruntant le chemin sinueux.

Les premiers a le suivre fût Fred et George qui désiraient en finir au plus vite de cette journée épuisante. Ils furent suivis par le couple marié du groupe ainsi que de la brave lionne au regard chocolat Hermione. Seul Ron, Harry et Drago restèrent sur place en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Voyant ces sorciers se mettre en route vers la grotte sacré, le Prince fût surpris de voir que seul les plus jeunes sorciers resté a ces côtés. Alors le Prince elfique prit la parole pour rassuré ces trois jeunes mortels sorciers.

- Faite attentions aux flammes que vous crachera le dragon sacré et tout se passera pour le mieux vous verrez, tenta de rassuré le jeune Prince Valandil.

Les trois jeunes sorciers soupirèrent en même temps et Drago darda un regard noir vers le roux qui l'imita a son tours. Harry passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque mal a l'aise et demanda au Prince d'une voix craintive :

- Croyez vous que nous réussiront cet exploit Prince ? Demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix jeune sorcier, répondit le Prince en fixant le regard émeraude du brun.

- T'as intérêt a nous sortir de ce problème le balafré sinon sa ne sera pas le dragon qui te tuera mais sa sera ma baguette magique qui s'en chargera, avertit Drago d'un ton dur en se mettant en marche.

Etant témoin de cette menace proférer contre son meilleur ami, Ron choisit de prendre sa défense.

- Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal tu m'entends Malfoy, avertit Ron d'une voix ferme.

Drago fit volteface et foudroya d'un regard noir la belette et lui répondit d'une voix glacial :

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi en duel belette, rugit le blond et reprenant son ascension comme si il n'avait pas était menacé.

Voyant cet échange verbal entre ces jeunes sorciers, le Prince parut encore plus surpris de constaté que ces mortels n'avaient pas une bonne relation entre eux. Il fixa le blond partir loin d'eux a présent et prit la parole pour avertir les deux jeunes mortels qui se trouvaient encore a ces côtés.

- Je ne connais pas votre histoire pour savoir pour quelle raison vous êtes en conflit mais sachez une chose primordial pour votre survie pour la destination que vous désirez atteindre dans ces 9 mondes, avertit le Prince elfique en fixant le brun puis le roux.

- Sans confiance et sans une amitié sincère vous ne réussirez pas a survivre lors de ce périple, révéla le Prince Valandil d'une voix ferme.

Harry fixa le Prince d'un air lasse car il savait tout cela mais il ne pouvait pas crée une amitié sincère avec Malfoy. C'est en décidant de se mettre en marche comme ces semblables que le brun fut stoppé par le Prince qui lui demanda :

- Quelle est la raison pour laquelle vous avez battus ce jeune homme ? Demanda le Prince en désignant d'un coups de tête le blondinet qui marchait sur le chemin sinueux qui menait a la grotte sacré.

Harry se retourna et fixa d'un regard surpris le Prince Valandil face à cette question puis répondit à l'elfe noir d'une voix calme :

- Pour la simple raison que Malfoy a insulté ma meilleure amie Hermione, répondit Harry en portant son attention sur son ami Ron qui était a ces côtés.

Entendant la réponse de ce jeune mortel le Prince elfique sourit d'un grand sourire qui révéla ces dents blanches et prit la parole d'un ton amusé :

- Je vois, dit-il souriant, d'un grand sourire.

Voyant ce Prince se moqué de lui mit le Gryffondor en colère alors il demanda :

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? Demanda abruptement le survivant.

Le prince regarda son général qui souriait a son tours et répondit a ce jeune sorcier :

- Je répondrais a votre question que lorsque vous m'apporterez la griffe du dragon sacré sans cela je ne peux rien vous révélez, dit le Prince d'un air énigmatique en gardant son sourire sur ces lèvres.

Voyant que le Prince ne répondrait pas a sa question, Harry choisit de monté le plus vite possible le chemin qui allait l'amenait a cette maudite grotte. Ron ne dit rien ne désirant pas se mettre a dos ce Prince énigmatique et se mit a marche lui aussi vers sa destiné.

O°°o°o°°O

Une fois ces deux jeunes mortel loin du Prince et du Général elfique, ce fut le général qui prit la parole d'un ton amusé :

- Ces jeunes mortels ne voient pas la réele raison de cette haine qui lie la plus jeune sorcière au jeune sorcier blond, dit Balan Aradan en fixant avec un sourire son Prince.

Le Prince sourit encore davantage et répondit a son général :

- Non en effet, lorsque le jour viendra pour cette sorcière et ce jeune sorcier de connaître la véritable raison de leur haine, ils comprendront enfin la vérité de leurs sentiments, révéla le Prince, perdu dans ces pensées.

Le général reporta son regard bleu sur la tête blonde qui monté le chemin sinueux, et Balan dit d'une voix sincère :

- Bonne chance jeune mortel, souhaita le général au mortel blond qui faisait son ascension du chemin qui menait à la grotte sacré.

O°°o°o°°O

Une fois tout deux loin du Prince et du général, Ron demanda a son meilleur ami :

- Pour quelle raison cet elfe noir riait bêtement ? Demanda le roux en marchant d'un pas lent.

- Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux rien savoir, si cela nous ramène encore des problèmes alors qu'il garde son secret, s'énerva le brun.

- Ouais tu a raison, dit Ron.

- Harry tu a une idée qui pourraient nous aidé a prendre une griffe de ce dragon, questionna le Gryffondor aux yeux bleus.

- J'ai une idée mais je ne sais pas si elle sera appréciée par Snape, révéla le Gryffondor aux yeux verts.

- Je suis content que t'a une idée mon pote, se réjouit Ron.

- Ouais mais espérons que la chauve-souris des cachots accepte mon idée, espéra Harry.

- On verra bien, répondit Ron d'un air bougon a l'idée d'affronté Snape.

O°°o°o°°O

Quarante minutes plus tard derrière la cascade se retrouvaient le Serpentard au regard sombre avec cinq Gryffondor exténuaient de cette ascension fort éprouvante. Le premier à parvenir devant l'entré de la grotte fût bien évidement Severus qui reprenait sa respiration en se tenant sur une paroi rocheuse, car monté un chemin sinueux et parsemer d'embûches était très fatigant. Il reprit sa respiration au bout de plusieurs minutes et vit quelque instant plus tard le brun aux yeux s'obsidienne, l'arrivé des jumeaux Weasley qui étaient a bout de souffle également, puis vint faire son apparition le Lycanthrope ainsi que sa femme Tonks, avec la jeune lionne au regard chocolat. Une fois tout les membres de son équipe rétablit de cet monté laborieuse, Severus prit la parole pour demandé a ces Gryffondors d'une voix sèche :

- Bien nous voici arrivé a destination, s'exclama le vert et argent.

Rémus qui était aux côtés de se femme qui se retrouvaient sur la droite du maître des potions prit a son tours la parole :

- Oui, mais Harry, Ron et Drago ne sont toujours pas arrivé, s'inquiéta le loup au regard mordoré.

Severus fusilla du regard le maraudeur et répliqua d'une voix dur :

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Lupin au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, rugit le vert et argent.

Rémus soupira de lassitude du comportement de ce Serpentard et reporta son attention sur la lionne au regard chocolat et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- Pourquoi Harry, Ron et Drago ne sont toujours pas arrivé ? Questionna le loup.

Hermione qui était aux côtés des jumeaux Weasley rencontra le regard mordoré du maraudeur et répondit légèrement inquiète a l'idée que ces deux meilleurs amis soit resté seul avec le vert et argent au regard argenté.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle d'un regard inquiet.

Fred et George qui étaient resté silencieux jusqu'a présent prirent la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans l'air en déclarant :

- Ne vous en faite pas Ron et Harry ne tarderons pas a arrivé, essayèrent de rassuré les jumeaux, d'une même voix en fixant leur ancien professeur de Potions.

Severus soupira et reprit la parole :

- Si ces deux lions ont attaqué une seconde fois mon serpent je vous jure que les choses ne resteront pas impuni, promis Severus les yeux flamboyant de colère, en fixant Rémus qui essayait de se faire tout petit.

- J'essaierais de parlé avec Harry et Ron pour évité qu'une seconde bagarre éclate, dit Hermione en essayant de fixé le regard sombre du maître des Potions.

- Je doute que vos amis vous écoutent Miss Granger, dit Severus.

- Peut être que Hermione n'y arrivera pas mais nous si, dit Fred avec assurance.

Severus qui regardé la lionne tourna sa tête vers ce jumeaux et vit de la détermination dans le regard bleu de ce Gryffondor sans cervelle. Il pensa immédiatement que si une personne pouvait faire entendre raison a ce Potter de malheur et a son meilleur ami Ron, c'était bien évidement les jumeaux. Il fixa Fred et avertit d'une voix menaçante :

- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une conversation avec votre plus jeune frère Mr. Weasley, quand a Potter je compte sur toi Lupin pour avoir une conversation avec ce satané lion, avertit Severus.

- Sinon je m'occuperais moi même de cet affaire et vous pouvez comptez sur moi pour donné une bonne correction a ces deux cornichons sans cervelle, dit le maître des potions.

Voyant ce Serpentard avoir dans ces yeux noirs une lueur meurtrière, tout les lions présent déglutir et hochèrent la tête raidement. Ce fut Nymphadora qui brisa le silence en prenant la parole :

- Vous devrez avoir une conversation avec votre filleul Snape car si Drago n'aurait pas insulté Hermione rien de tout ceci de s'aurait passé, s'exclama l'auror aux cheveux violets.

- Bien sûr pour qui me prenez-vous ? Demanda Severus, vexé.

- Drago devra surveiller son langage envers certaine personne ici présente, dit la métamorphomage en regardant d'un regard compatissant la lionne aux cheveux broussailleux.

- Drago et moi aurons une conversation sur son langage vous pouvez comptez sur moi, dit l'homme au teint cireux.

- Dans ce cas il n'y devrait pas avoir de second débordements, s'exclama Rémus.

- A présent avez-vous une idée de comment affronté ce dragon sacré, demanda Nymphadora aux personnes qui était autour d'elle.

Tous regardèrent l'auror et leurs visages s'assombrir, ils ne purent répondre à cette question car un certain Serpentard au regard argenté avec un visage plus blanc que d'habitude fit son apparition. Drago qui était essoufflé de cette ascension s'appuya sur une paroi rocheuse et s'assit sur le sol désirant reposer ces jambes meurtris. Severus vit avec soulagement son Serpentard arrivé enfin à ces côtés. Il vit que le blond était fatigué alors il demanda d'une voix neutre a son filleul :

- Tu va bien Drago, s'enquit Severus en se rapprochant du blondinet.

Toujours essoufflé de cette monté le blond releva son visage qui fixé le sol et rencontra les yeux onyx de son parrain. Il répondit d'une voix ferme, désirant de ne pas paraître faible :

- Je vais bien j'ai juste mal aux pieds mais a part, tout va bien, dit le jeune vert et argent.

- Tu aurais dû rester en bas avec le Prince, dit son parrain en prenant sa baguette magique afin de prendre une potion de revitalisante pour la donnait a son filleul.

Voyant que Severus invoquait une potion magique qu'il avait dans une de ces poches intérieure de la cape noire que portait le plus âgé des Serpentard, soulagea le Blond. Une fois la potion dans sa main fine, le maître des potions tendit la fiole vers Drago qui s'empressa de prendre dans ces mains et d'avalé son contenue sans savoir de quelle potion il s'agissait. Une fois le liquide du flacon de verre avalé, Drago remercia le brun aux yeux noirs.

- Merci parrain, dit le blond d'une voix sincère en fixant son parrain adoré.

Une fois la potion ingurgitée, Severus fut content de voir que son filleul reprenait des couleurs.

- De rien, s'exclama le maître des potions, heureux que son filleul aille mieux.

Les Gryffondors qui étaient eux aussi fatigué protestèrent face a ce traitement de faveur envers Malfoy. Ce fut Fred et George qui répliquèrent indigné.

- Et nous alors ? Demandèrent-ils.

Severus se retourna lentement avec un rictus sur ces lèvres et répondit d'un ton doucereux qui donna des frissons aux jumeaux.

- Mr. Weasley a ce que je sache ce n'est pas vous qui a été attaqué par un certain Gryffondor imbécile sans cervelle, répondit le Serpentard brun.

Les jumeaux déglutir péniblement et pensèrent qu'en effet l'état de Malfoy était bien plus inquiétant que leurs propre santé. Ils ne répondirent rien et lancèrent un regard noir vers le blondinet qui riait sournoisement. Puis contre toute attente la jeune lionne Hermione s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers Malfoy et prit la parole :

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé ce désagrément, s'excusa la Gryffondor en fixant Malfoy aussi en mauvaise état.

Voyant Miss-Je-Sais-Tout faire ces excuses, surprit le Serpentard au regard argenté car il était stupéfait de voir que cette lionne osé s'excusé devant tous le monde alors qu'il avait lui insulté cette née moldus. Drago qui était gêné devant cette excuse minable prit la parole pour feindre son embarra en demandant a son parrain :

- Alors avez-vous un plan pour affronté ce dragon ? Questionna l'héritier des Malfoy, tandis que Hermione reculé devant ce crétin de Serpentard qui osé l'ignoré.

O°°o°o°°O

Hermione se promit qu'elle ferait payé a cette fouine pour l'avoir osé l'ignoré. Elle alla auprès des jumeaux qui étaient debout aux côtés du maraudeur et essaya de calmé la colère qui montait en elle a la vitesse grand V.

O°°o°o°°O

Voyant la stratégie de son filleul afin d'évité Granger, fit sourire intérieurement le maître des potions. Puis il dût répondre a la question pertinente qu'avait posé le blond car il devait organiser un plan pour cette folie, d'aller prendre une griffe d'un certain dragon sacré. Alors Severus qui réfléchissait a un plan pour s'accaparé de cette satané griffe fut sortit de ces pensées par l'arrivé tant attendu des deux derniers lions de sa troupe.

Ce fut a ce moment qu'un certain brun aux yeux vert fit son apparition, ruisselant de sueur avec a ces côtés un roux qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Délectant de cet apparition fort amusante pour le maître des potions, il prit la parole d'un ton mielleux afin de mettre dans l'embarra le Gryffondor aux yeux vert :

- Hé bien je pense que cette charge revient a Mr. Potter étant donné qu'il c'est aimablement proposé pour cette folie meurtrière, répondit Severus a la question de son filleul d'une voix doucereuse.

Drago ricana et se leva et resta au près de son parrain et fixa d'un regard narquois l'état pitoyable du balafré et de la belette. Il prit la parole pour narguer les derniers arrivants :

- Alors pas trop fatigué crétins, insulta le blond.

Harry qui reprenait sa respiration ne put répliquer, et ce fut Rémus qui répondit a sa place d'une voix ferme :

- Je croyais que nous avions passé un marché Severus, Drago doit surveiller son langage, s'emporta le maraudeur en fixant Severus d'un regard mauvais.

Severus soupira et prit la parole :

- Oui je tiendrais ma parole mais pour l'instant je crois que Drago a le droit d'insulté ces deux abrutis étant donné que Mr. Potter n'a pas été punit pour son emportement dans la forêt il me semble, s'exclama le brun aux yeux noirs.

Rémus soupira a son tours devant cette excuse mais ne trouva rien à redire car c'était la réalité, Harry n'avait pas été punit pour le coup de poing qu'il avait donné en pleine face sur le Serpentard blond. Il prit la parole afin de clarifiée la situation :

- Oui je reconnais que Harry n'a pas était punit pour le coup de poing qu'il a donné a ton filleul mais cela n'est pas une excuse pour permettre a Drago d'insulté les gens, dit le loup.

- J'aurais une conversation avec Drago lorsque le moment sera plus approprié mais pour le moment nous devons réglée cette histoire de griffe au plus vite, répondit calmement Severus.

Drago suivait avec attention cette conversation ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison son parrain devait avoir une conversation avec lui. Il fixa hargneusement Ron qui était rouge de colère et reporta son attention sur saint Potter qui prit à son tour la parole :

- J'ai peut être une idée qui nous aidera a prendre une griffe de ce dragon, révéla l'élu en regardant le maraudeur.

Rémus fixa son jeune protéger et se demanda quelle était cette solution miracle mais il fut devancé par Severus qui s'empressa de demander :

- Dans ce cas faite nous part de votre fameuse idée Mr. Potter, s'impatienta le maître des potions.

Le reste de la troupe fixèrent avec des yeux ronds leurs ami brun et furent tous conquit par l'idée du Gryffondor.

- J'ai appris un sortilège lors de ma quatrième années lorsque je devait affronté le magyar a pointes lors du _Tournois Des Trois Sorciers,_un sort qui me permettra de prendre une griffe du dragon sacré, s'expliqua le jeune lion aux yeux verts.

- Et quel est ce sortilège Mr. Potter, s'enquit Severus, d'un regard mauvais.

- Hé bien le sortilège s'appelle Coupe-Griffe, répondit Harry.

- Hé comment ferez-vous pour approcher ce dragon sacré je vous prie, demanda sèchement le directeur des Serpentards.

- Je pense que ma cape d'invisibilité me permettra de me rapproché du dragon mais pour cela il va falloir trouver l'endroit exacte ou se retrouve ce dragon, répondit Harry.

Fred et George se frottaient les mains car ils étaient ravis de ce plan, tandis que Ron mit sa main sur l'épaule du survivant pour lui faire voir son approbation. Hermione quant a elle, avait un sourire sur ces lèvres mais elle pensé que cette idée était dangereuse néanmoins. Rémus et sa femme Tonks qui eux étaient conquis de ce plan intelligent riait d'un sourire qu'ils essayaient de réprimé voyant les mines que faisait Drago et Severus qui n'étaient pas content de ce plan.

- Je pense que votre plan n'est pas la meilleur solution Potter, s'exclama Severus depuis quelque seconde de réflexion.

- Allons Severus je pense que le plan de Harry et excellent, il nous faudra juste être prudent, essaya de convaincre le maraudeur.

- Oui et de toute façon personne ici n'a d'autre plans, s'exclama Tonks.

- Peut être bien mais ce plan est dangereux, répondit le vert et argent au regard sombre.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, s'exclama le brun au regard émeraude.

- Nous ne serrions pas là, si sa majesté Potter aurait fermé son clapet dans la salle du trône du roi elfique, cracha venimeux Drago en fixant son ennemie juré.

Harry fixa d'un regard noir le blond et alla vers ce serpent pour lui faire rentré dans sa petite cervelle qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre moyen si ils désiraient passé la seconde porte en arcade sacré, mais il fut retenu par le bras de Rémus qui lui agrippa son bras droit avec force en lui interdisant d'un voix ferme :

- Non Harry s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment, ordonna Rémus, inflexible.

Harry se calma et fixa le maître des potions d'un regard ferme et annonça :

- Ceux qui désire m'accompagné dans cette grotte n'ont qu'a me suivre, s'énerva-t-il en s'engouffrant d'un pas vif dans la caverne rocheuse.

Tous regardèrent ébahis le survivant et au bout de quelque seconde a fixé avec stupéfaction leur ami, Fred et George se mirent en route a leurs tours en suivant Harry. Hermione et Ron ne tardèrent pas à suivre l'élu et ils furent imités par Tonks. Seul le maraudeur resta a l'entré pour essayé de convaincre une dernière fois les deux Serpentard qui étaient têtu comme des mules. Rémus se racla la gorge face au regard incendiaire que lancé Severus et prit la parole d'une voix douce afin d'amadoué ce serpent :

- Severus nous n'avons pas le choix, s'il te plaît ne complique pas les choses, supplia Lupin.

Le vert et argent au regard noir soupira bruyamment et fixa hargneusement ce maudit maraudeur et prit la parole d'une voix menaçante :

- Si une seule personne complique notre périple c'est bien Potter pas moi, répliqua durement le Serpentard.

Drago regardait à la fois le stupide Gryffondor et le Serpentard qui se confronté du regard puis il vit avec bonheur que son parrain gagna cette confrontation. Lupin baissa son regard face a yeux onyx de Severus qui lancé des éclairs, et il décida a cet instant de partir a la recherche de ces amis pour affronté au plus vite ce dragon. Mais avant de se mettre en route, Rémus décida de dire une seule phrase qui pourrait convaincre le maître des potions. Il fixa une seconde fois le regard noir de cet homme et prit la parole d'une voix lasse :

- Nous avons besoin de ton aide Severus, dit-il avec sincérité en se mettant en marche vers les profondeurs de cette caverne obscur.

Fusillant de son regard sombre ce maraudeur, Severus vit partir Lupin dans les profondeurs de cette grotte. Les dernières paroles du Lycanthrope restèrent gravées dans sa mémoire, tant ces paroles semblaient être réellement sincères. Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez et prit la parole d'une voix fatigué par la tournure des événements :

- Mettons nous en route Drago car il est certain que sans nous ces Gryffondors sans cervelle ne parviendront pas a resté envie plus de trois minutes face a ce dragon, s'exclama le brun en suivant Lupin.

Drago resta stoïque pendant deux seconde et se résolue a suivre son parrain d'un air renfrogné et répliqua a Severus d'une voix sèche :

- Pas étonnant si ces Gryffondors viennent à mourir dans cette grotte, s'emporta Drago en prenant sa baguette magique afin d'in canter le sortilège Nox, car plus il suivait son parrain dans les profondeurs de cette grotte moins les rayons du soleil éclairé cette caverne.

Severus ricana méchamment a la répartie de son filleul et prit sa propre baguette afin de l'imité.

O°°o°o°°O

Pendant ce temps quelque part dans l'obscurité de cette grotte un groupe de Gryffondor essayèrent de se frayé un chemin parmi le chemin qui les conduisaient tout droit vers la tanière du dragon sacré. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche a grommelé contre les grosse pierres contre lesquels les jumeaux Weasley et Ron se prenaient le pied, ce fut au tour de l'auror Nymphadora de tombé a terre a cause d'une pierre glissante. Elle jura a voix haute et fut remise sur ces pieds par son époux qui essayé de la calmé mais en vain.

- Dora pour l'amour de merlin fais attention s'il te plait ma chérie, demanda désespérément Rémus.

- Je vais tuée ce dragon de mes propres mains je le jure, s'emporta-t-elle, furieuse.

Le reste des Gryffondors commencèrent a perdre patience et c'est Ron qui prit la parole d'une voix éteinte :

- Harry quand arriverons nous a la tanière de ce foutu dragon, s'énerva le roux.

Le brun au regard émeraude soupira d'un long soupir et essaya de fixé le regard azur de son ami car voir dans une caverne obscur était difficile. Harry reporta sa baguette magique vers le visage de son ami et vit la colère inscrite sur ces traits. Puis le survivant baissa sa baguette magique et déclara d'une voix morne :

- Nous ne tarderons pas a arrivé dans la taverne je pense, dit Harry en espérant que se soit vrai, car il commencer à perdre patience a son tours.

Hermione qui se trouvait a côté de l'élu prit la parole à son tour :

- Harry est tu sûr de ton plan ? Demanda la lionne, inquiète pour son meilleur ami.

- Oui enfin j'espère, dit-il.

- Remettons nous en route, s'exclama Rémus en tenant dans ces bras Tonks pour la calmé.

- Oui allons-y, dit Fred et se remettant en marche.

- Oui en route, s'exclama Tonks qui désiré se vengé de ce maudit dragon qui lui causé des problèmes.

Quelque minute plus tard, un grognement sourd et terrifiant se fit entendre. Les Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent de marchaient et la peur les envahis. Seul Fred et George prirent la parole d'une voix allègre :

- A je crois que ce dragon viens de se réveillé, s'amusa George.

- Oui d'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir la tête de ce dragon, plaisanta Fred.

- Les garçons soyez raisonnables pour un seul instant pour l'amour de Godric, supplia Rémus.

- Ne t'en fait pas Rémus nous serrons raisonnable, dit Fred.

Une mètre plus loin dans le noir le plus totale les Gryffondors arrivèrent devant l'antre du dragon sacré. Ils prirent une grande respiration pour se donné du courage et entrèrent sans crié garde. Une fois dans la taverne du dragon, les sorciers s'aperçurent que le dragon était absent seul un énorme nid composé de branche d'arbre avec des feuillages de toute sorte de feuille faisait office aux quatre œufs de dragon qui était dedans ce petit nid. Pour éclairé l'antre du dragon qui était dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Harry lança une Lumos Maxima qui éclaira toute la taverne. Une fois son sortilège lancé, les lions ne virent aucun dragon dans la taverne et c'est Rémus qui prit la parole d'une voix inquiète :

- Il devrait être ici nous l'avons entendu tout a l'heure, s'alarma-t-il.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin j'imagine car les dragons sont énormément protecteurs envers leurs portés, révéla Fred d'une voix calme.

- Oui Charlie nous en a parlez de la surprotection des dragons femelle envers ces petits, dit à son tour George.

- Dans ce cas attendons son arrivé, du temps Harry met toi ta cape d'invisibilité tout de suite, ordonna Nymphadora.

- Oui tu a raison, dit-il en sortant la cape de son père de la poche de son jean.

Il mit sa cape et seul resta en vue sa tête dont ces cheveux ébouriffé en désordre, semblait flotté dans les airs. Ce fut a ce moment que Fred eut une idée génial qu'il s'empressa de proposé a l'élu d'une voix excité :

- Hey Harry tu pourrais prendre un de nos Chapeau-Sant-Tête, s'exclama réjouit Fred.

Tous les Gryffondors présent était surprit encore une fois face a l'ingéniosité de Fred. Et ce fut Harry qui prit la parole avec un sourire sur ces lèvres :

- Oui tu a raison sa serait beaucoup plus simple pour moi, dit-il les yeux brillant.

- Tu viens de me bluffer Fred, avoua Rémus.

- Hey pour qui nous prends tu Rémus ? Rigola Fred.

- Oui nous ne somme pas des abrutis sans cervelle comme ose le prétendre Snape, d'ailleurs ou est-il celui là ? Questionna George.

- Pour dire la vérité je n'en ais aucune idée, mais j'espère qu'il décidera de nous rejoindre son aide pourrait s'avéré fort utile, dit le loup.

Ce fut a ce moment que choisit le dragon sacré pour faire son apparition en criant sur ces personnes qui avaient osé rentré dans sa tanière. Les Gryffondors qui étaient sur leurs gardes furent avertit par le bruit d'aile lourdes qui battait dans les airs de cette caverne. Ils virent avec stupéfaction un dragon de couleur noir avec des reflets rouges sur ces ailes, rentré à toute vitesse dans la caverne qui était illuminé d'un puissant Lumos Maxima révélant ainsi ces chers œufs sans défense. C'est alors que le dragon rentra à toute vitesse battant dangereusement des ailes pour faire fuir ces intrus de son antre mais apparemment ces humains désiré camper dans sa tanière. Ce fut en crachant des flammes de feu sur plusieurs mètres que le dragon s'aperçut qu'il avait affaire avec des sorciers. Sa rage redoubla d'intensité lorsque le dragon sacré s'aperçut au bout de quelque minute qu'il avait perdu de vue un de ces sorciers. Le dragon gronda sa colère et reporta son attention sur ces œufs qui étaient toujours dans son nid mais le dragon savait que ces petits étaient en danger. Alors le dragon ouvrit grand ces ailes afin d'intimidé ces intrus et se mit a la recherche du sorcier manquant. Le groupe de sorcier qui avaient vus venir le dragon se mirent aussitôt à la charge en projetant des boucliers de protection autour de leurs corps afin de ce protégé des flammes brûlantes de ce dragon. Une fois leur bouclier mit en place avec l'aide de leurs baguettes magiques. Fred s'empressa de donné un Chapeau-Sans-Tête au brun au regard émeraude avant que les choses ne se complique pour eux. Une fois le Chapeau-Sans-Tête mit sur son crâne, Harry disparut aussitôt. Et c'est alors qu'il essaya de se rapproché du dragon mais chose non aisé lorsque vous avez un dragon en mode furieux et ultra protecteur envers sa progéniture. Une fois Harry disparut de leurs vue le reste des Gryffondors essayèrent d'immobilisé le dragon pour simplifié la mission de Harry mais les choses étaient bien plus compliqué de ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils lançaient plusieurs sortilèges inoffensifs sur le dragon, mais seules les flammes de feu répondirent au sortilège lancé contre ce dragon fort défensif. Puis contre toute attente ils virent avec soulagement et inquiétude a la fois, l'arrivé des deux Serpentard dont le dragon s'empressa de salué en fonçant droit sur eux a toute vitesse en crachant du feu tout en les grondant.

O°°o°o°°O

Quelque instant plutôt dans la caverne, deux Serpentard dont l'un au regard argenté l'autre au regard onyx marché d'un pas pressé vers les bruits qu'ils entendaient. Car le blond et le brun entendirent distinctement plusieurs sortilèges de défense et de contre-attaque être crié vers le dragon et les cris du dragon éveillèrent en Severus et Drago une peur qu'ils essayaient de contenir car ils avaient besoin de ces crétins de Gryffondor pour leurs périple qui allait sceller le sort du monde magique. Severus et Drago se mirent non pas a courir mais a marché extrêmement vite car courir risquerait de les blessaient car avec tous les rochers qui se trouvaient sur le chemin qui les menaient dans l'antre de ce dragon sacré ils ne pouvaient s'offrir le luxe de se blessé maintenant alors que leurs _**coéquipier**_ avaient besoin d'eux, même si ce mot leur donné une envie de vomir. Ils arrivèrent vite devant l'entré de la taverne qui était illuminé d'un Lumos Maxima, qui devait être œuvre de Potter bien évidement. Car quoi de plus normal que d'un stupide Gryffondor sans cervelle pour faire appel a un tel sortilège alors que la discrétion était mère de sureté pour rester envie avec un dragon en furie ? Mais avec le cerveau de Potter et compagnie cet état d'esprit était puéril. Les deux Serpentard arrivèrent a toute vitesse dans la caverne et furent accueillis aimablement par le dragon qui chargé droit sur eux en crachant des flammes de feu. Le maître des potions et le Prince des Serpentard roulèrent sur le côté afin d'éviter de justesse les flammes de feu. Une fois remit debout nos deux Serpentard prirent la parole en criant afin de se faire entendre par leurs camarade qui se retrouvaient regroupé un peu partout dans cette tanière, Seul manquait Potter a l'appel qui devait déjà être vêtue de sa cape d'invisibilité. Voyant ces lions lancé plusieurs sortilège vers le dragon qui volait dans les airs, Severus cria a l'intention des Gryffondors :

- DEPECHEZ VOUS BANDE D'IDIOTS, cria-t-il furieux de perdre son temps ainsi et surtout perdre du temps afin d'en finir au plus vite avec mission.

- POTTER MAGNE TOI LE CUL POUR L'AMOUR DE SALAZAAR, hurla à son tours le blond au yeux gris en lançant a son tours un sortilège vers ce dragon.

- LANCEZ VOUS UN BOUCLIE DE DEFENSE POUR VOUS PROTEGEZ DES FLAMMES, hurla Rémus heureux de voir que Severus avait décidé de les aidé pour cette mission.

- MELE TOI DE TES AFFAIRE LUPIN, hurla Severus malgré l'attaque du dragon.

Le dragon qui était contrarié de ne pas voir ou se caché l'un de ces sorciers gronda d'un cri perçant dont les mortels durent mettre leurs mains sur leurs oreilles tant le cri était douloureux pour leurs tympans. Puis contre toute attente le dragon alla rejoindre son nid et protégea de son corps noir immense ces quatre œufs. Voyant enfin l'occasion en ord inespéré pour le brun au regard émeraude. Harry se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers le nid ou le dragon se trouvait a présent et lança le sortilège qu'il avait apprit lors de sa quatrième années.

- Coup-Griffe, murmura l'élu afin de ne pas se faire repéré.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi le dragon ressentait une douleurs au niveau de ces griffes, se mit a se tordre de douleur et cracha un jet de feu brûlant droit vers un certain blond au yeux gris. Voyant avec effroi que la jet de flamme venait droit sur lui, Drago n'eût pas le temps de se jeté a terre, qu'une tête brune venait de se jeté sur lui en le mettant a terre sans aucune douceur. Roulant de plusieurs tonneau avec dans ces bras le corps d'une femme. Le blond supplia merlin de lui épargnez Granger encore une fois, mais son vœux ne fut pas exaucé car dès qu'il ouvrit ces yeux argenté il rencontra deux yeux chocolat.

O°°o°o°°O

Voyant que le jet de feu se dirigeait droit sur Malfoy, Hermione n'hésita pas a se jeté sur ce Serpentard. Elle courut a perdre haleine et se retrouva vite a terre avec l'héritier des Malfoy et elle roula collé sur le corps de ce jeune homme sur plusieurs mètres. Une fois remit de leurs roulade, Hermione fut surprise de voir les yeux argenté de ce Serpent brillé d'une lueur a laquelle elle n'avait jamais vue jusqu'a présent dans le regard de ce vert et argent. Elle ne sût pas quelle était cette lumière dans les yeux gris de Malfoy. Alors elle se promit de découvrir ce que signifié cette lueur bizarre car pour le moment elle avait affaire avec une dragonne apparemment selon elle. Alors elle se leva a toute vitesse comme si son corps avait été brûlé par le contact du jeune blond et essaya de d'apercevoir son meilleur ami qui venait de lancé le sortilège Coupe-Griffe. Mais elle ne le trouva pas de ces yeux alors elle cria inquiète :

- HARRY, s'égosilla-t-elle.

- JE VAIS BIEN, J'AI LA GRIFFE, cria-t-il d'une voix joyeuse, sans pour autant enlevé la cape de son père.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement et ce fut Severus qui ordonna d'une voix sèche :

- Q'ATTENDEZ VOUS POUR SORTIR DE CETTE GROTTE IMBECILES, cria le maître des potions en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- PARTONS, cria Rémus en suivant le brun aux yeux noirs.

Tous l'imitèrent trop heureux de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer. Mais le dragon n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, car dès qu'il s'aperçût de la fuite de ces assaillants. Le dragon choisit de les poursuivre.

- VITE, cria l'auror voyant le dragon chargé derrière eux.

- FAIS ATTENTION DORA, ordonna son époux inquiet à l'idée que sa femme puisse a nouveau tombé a terre.

Tous se mirent à courir essayant d'évité les flammes du dragon qui les frôlaient de justesse. Voyant que tous le suivirent a l'excepté de Potter, Severus s'inquiéta pour ce gamin. Alors il cria :

- POTTER OU ETES VOUS ? Cria-t-il en cherchant des yeux le Gryffondor.

- LA, dit une voix a ces côtés.

Le vert et argent comprit que tout compte fait Potter n'était pas complètement un abrutit car cela était une bonne idée qu'il ait gardé la cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Continuant à courir a perdre haleine pour échappé au dragon furieux qui les suivaient en grondant son mécontentement, les sorciers arrivèrent vite devant l'entré de la grotte d'ou les rayons du soleil commencèrent à apparaître au fur et a mesure qu'ils couraient. Severus pensa que même si ils parvenaient à sortir de cette grotte, le dragon les suivraient dehors pour les dévoré pensa amèrement le brun au regard sombre. Alors il lui vint une idée pas la plus simple certes mais une idée qui garantirais leurs survies. C'est alors qu'il cria à l'intention de cette bande d'écervelé :

- Une fois arrivé devant la cascade, sauté dans la rivière ainsi nous gagnerons plus de temps pour nous défaire de cette bête, cria Severus en continuant de courir.

- Bonne idée, cria Tonks qui faillit glisser a nouveau, mais son époux qui était a ces côté l'en empêcha d'un coup de baguette rapide et efficace.

- PLUS VITE, hurla Hermione qui sentait les flammes brûlé ces cheveux.

Une fois enfin parvenue a l'arrière de la cascade les sorciers plongèrent dans la rivière heureux de pouvoir échappaient a ce dragon. Mais seul un Gryffondor resta en haut de la grotte car il avait bien plus peur de plongé que d'affronté le dragon. Une fois les reste de l'équipe prêt a plongé Severus cria :

- ALLEZ Y, cria-t-il en plongeant du haut de la falaise.

Les Gryffondors firent pareil en sautant dans la rivière mais ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'un certain brun aux yeux verts était resté en haut de la falaise. Une fois après avoir plongé le dragon qui vit ces stupide humains sauté de la falaise et ne préféra aller retrouvé ces œufs qui l'attendait et préféra retourner s'occupé de sa progéniture. Severus fut le premier a arrivé au rebord de la rivière mouillé de la tête aux pieds mais régla ce problème d'un coup de baguette nonchalante et s'empressa de voir de ces yeux noirs si ces Gryffondor étaient toujours envies. Il vit avec soulagement que tous étaient en train de nagé vers le rebord de la rivière, mais il se trompa bien vite en s'apercevant que Potter manquait a l'appel, alors inquiet qu'il était il cria :

- POTTER vous pouvez enlevez votre cape elle ne vous sert plus a rien pour le moment, cria-t-il pensant que le brun aux yeux verts désiré sa caché du dragon.

Mais Potter ne fit pas son apparition, est c'est alors qu'il sût que ce stupide gamin n'était pas a ces côtés alors il hurla a pleins poumons :

- POTTER POUR L'AMPOUR DE MERLIN, hurla-t-il furieux de savoir que ce lion se retrouvais encore dans la grotte.

Comprenant que leur ami Harry n'avait pas sauté comme l'avait indiqué le maître des potions, Rémus, Tonks et les jumeaux s'affolèrent en s'arrêtant de nagé pour fixé le haut de la falaise. Seul Ron, Hermione et Drago était trop concentré sur le rebord de la rivière pour comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Harry. Cependant ils comprirent bien vite lorsque ils furent sur le rebord aux côtés du Serpentard aux yeux onyx qui fulminé de rage. Hermione qui comprit que son ami était toujours en haut de cette grotte se mit a pleurée tandis que Ron s'empressa de la prendre dans ces bras en priant silencieusement merlin de venir en aide pour son meilleur ami. Quant a Drago lui il fixa la falaise d'un regard noir et s'exclama d'une voix dur :

- Quel imbécile, cracha-t-il.

- Pour quelle raison a présent ce stupide gamin n'a pas sauté, s'emporta Severus.

- Je l'ignore, dit Rémus, inquiet.

- Nous ne pouvons pas partir dans lui, s'exclama Fred.

- Oui nous devons aller le cherché, dit George.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, s'exclama d'une voix sèche Drago.

Tous reportèrent leurs regards vers lui tandis que le blond montra du doigt une cape qui flottait sur la surface de la rivière. Alors les Gryffondors comprirent que leur jeune ami était sous l'eau et qu'il ne parvenait pas a remonté a la surface. Rémus se prépara a plongé mais il fut stupéfait de voir que l'ennemie juré de l'élu venait de plongé dans la rivière pour le sauvé. Tous regardèrent le blond avec des yeux ronds et virent apparaître trois minutes plus tard un lion évanouît dans les bras mince de Malfoy.

O°°o°o°°O

Voyant avec colère cet abrutit se noyé dans cette rivière, mit les nerfs du blond a rude épreuve, car Potter n'avait pas le droit de les laissé tombé ainsi. Surtout que saint Potter n'avait pas accomplit sa destiné en tuant le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps. Pour cette seul et unique raison Drago plongea immédiatement a la recherche du balafré. Il le retrouva inconscient entrain de coulé pitoyablement dans les eaux bleu de ce lac. Il sa hâta pour sauvé ce lion et prit dans ces bras le corps frêle du brun et remonta aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, car nageait avec un Gryffondor inconscient dans les bras était une chose difficile. Cependant au bout de deux minutes supplémentaires le blond sortit sa tête hors de l'eau et vérifia que la tête de Potter soit hors de l'eau. Il fut aidé par son parrain et le loup qui s'empressa a sa rencontre en nageant. Une fois le blond et le brun inconscient sur la berge Drago vit son parrain pointé sa baguette magique sur le thorax du brun. Une lumière orange jailli de la baguette noir de Severus et aussitôt que le sortilège toucha le lion toujours inconscient. Harry se réveilla douloureusement en crachant l'eau qui était dans ces poumons. C'est avec bonheur et soulagement que le reste des Gryffondors virent le survivant respiré, douloureusement certes mais il respiré au moins. Voyant que ces lions ne s'écartèrent pas pour laissée l'oxygène rentré paisiblement au poumon du brun aux yeux vert, Severus les gronda d'une voix dur :

- Ecartez-vous, gronda le brun au teint cireux en écartant sans aucune gêne ces semblables.

- Harry tu va bien ? Demanda Rémus qui était à genoux ces côtés.

Ledit Harry ne put répondre a cette question et préféra essayer de hoché simplement la tête mais chose difficile pour lui lorsque ces poumons craché toute l'eau qu'ils contenaient. Ce fut au bout de cinq bonnes minutes a essayé de reprendre une respiration normale qu'il prit la parole d'une voix éraillé :

- On a réussi, parvint-il à dire entre deux toux.

- Oui on a réussi c'est grâce a toi mon vieux, s'exclama Fred et George.

- Cool on va pouvoir passaient la seconde porte sacré, se réjouit Ron.

- Ron les choses ne vont pas être aussi simple, avertit Hermione qui regardé Harry a terre encore mouillé.

- Oui le plus dur reste à venir, dit Nymphadora en pointant sa baguette magique sur Harry pour le sécher.

Harry remercia d'un sourire le sortilège que venait de lui lancé l'auror. Pendant que le brun aux regard émeraude remercia la métamorphomage, Hermione lança un sortilège d'attraction afin de récupérer la cape invisible de son meilleur ami tandis que ce fut a ce moment que Drago décida de prendre la parole a son tour :

- Au fait Potter tu me dois quelque chose, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Ne comprenant ou voulait en venir Malfoy Harry fixa avec méfiance le prince des serpentard et demanda :

- Je te dois quoi au fait la fouine ? Demanda Harry.

- Ô mais pas grand chose en fait juste ceci, dit-il sournoisement en marchant vers le brun d'un pas lent.

Harry vit le blond s'approché de lui et il retomba dans l'inconscience une seconde fois lorsque le poing de ce crétin toucha son nez avec force. Drago qui se prit plaisir a se vengé prit la parole une fois son coup de poing donné.

- Voila abrutit là nous sommes quittes, cracha-t-il méchamment.

Voyant ce Serpentard agir ainsi sur Harry tout les Gryffondor allèrent frappaient le blond mais ils furent arrêté par Severus qui leurs ordonna :

- Ne vous mêlé pas de cette affaire, Drago a le droit d'agir ainsi car Potter n'a pas était consigné pour le comportement négligeable qu'il a eût envers mon filleul, s'exclama le brun aux yeux noirs.

- Cela n'est pas une bonne excuse Severus, surtout qu'Harry a failli mourir noyé, s'indigna Rémus en dardant Severus d'un regard glacial.

- A présent je pense que justice a était faite, ironisa Severus avec un mauvais rictus sur ces lèvres.

Ron fusilla du regard Drago qui continué à sourire tandis que Hermione s'était précipité vers Harry qui commencé a se réveillé pour la seconde fois en clignant ses yeux vert. Les jumeaux eux pensèrent que cette attaque était justifié mais ils étaient en colère contre le blond car Fred et George pensèrent également que le blond aurait pût avoir l'amabilité de choisir un autre moment pour se vengé. Harry cligna des yeux et vit un visage penchée sur lui. Il essaya de reconnaître cette personne mais cela était difficile pour lui alors que ces lunettes étaient nul ne sait ou. Il plissa ces yeux afin de mieux voir et il entendit Rémus lancer un sortilège d'attraction afin de récupéré ces lunettes qui devait être dans le lac.

- _Accio lunettes d'Harry_, incanta le loup avec sa baguette magique pointé dans les airs.

Aussitôt les lunettes du brun volèrent vers le maraudeur qui s'empressa de prendre précautionneusement les lunettes du fils de son meilleur ami. Il mit les lunettes sur le nez de Harry et fut heureux de voir que le nez de celui ci n'était pas cassé contrairement au coup de poing qu'avait causé le brun aux yeux verts envers le blond aux yeux gris.

- Merci, dit le survivant.

- Tu ne saigne plus du nez, s'exclama Tonks qui avait vite réparé les dégâts du jeune vert et argent.

- Merci Tonks, remercia le lion.

- Ô mais de rien Harry, dit-elle.

- Nous devrions rentrés au palais du roi et nous reposé de cette longue journée riche en émotions, s'exclama Severus d'une voix lasse.

- Oui rentrons à présent une bonne nuit de sommeil ne nous ferez pas de ma...

Rémus ne put terminée sa phrase car il vit avec peur que le jeune Prince elfique galopé a toute vitesse droit sur eux avec son armé d'elfes noirs derrière lui. Aucun des sorciers ne purent dire quoi que se soit tant les événements se chamboulait a cette instant. Car dès qu'ils virent le Prince Valandil foncé droit sur eux avec son armée, les sorciers entendirent le Prince leurs avertir du danger que couraient ces mortels.

- VITE HATEZ VOUS UNE TROUPE DE NAINS MALEFIQUE APPROCHE, hurla le Prince elfique en ordonnant a son général de donné a ces mortels des montures afin de partir au plus vite du territoire de ces nains terrifiant.

Le groupe de sorciers prirent peur pour leur survie car jusqu'a présent ils n'avaient jamais affronté ces nains maléfiques. Ils montèrent immédiatement sur les chevaux que le général Balan leurs proposèrent et ils se mirent au galop en direction du palais royal du roi Aldaron Elendil. Mais même malgré a la vitesse a laquelle ils galopé, ils furent rattrapé par les nains qui étaient sur des chevaux noirs. Ils prirent peur de devoir se battre contre ces êtres maléfique mais ils ne purent évités leurs destin qui en ce jour était fort capricieux aujourd'hui pour nos jeunes mortels. Le prince ordonna a ces hommes elfiques de protégé les sorciers même si cela leurs couté leurs propres vies. Les soldats elfiques obéirent à leur futur roi, et engagèrent la bataille afin de permettre au Prince Valandil de pouvoir préservé ces mortels. Les sorciers virent les soldats elfiques engagé la bataille avec leurs épées. Tandis que le Prince dit aux sorciers :

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il en se mettant au galop à nouveau.

Les sorciers suivirent ce Prince elfique mais leur tentative de se sauvé furent vaine car ils furent a nouveau encerclé par un autre groupe de nains maléfiques qui était prêt a attaqué les intrus qui avaient osé s'aventuré dans leurs territoire. Ainsi baguette en main sur des destrier blanc, nos jeunes héros du faire face a ces nains maléfiques. Avant d'engagé la bataille tous les sorciers prièrent merlin de leurs venir en aide en cette journée éreintante et fort désespérante.


	10. bataille avec les nains maléfique

_**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà de retour^^**_

_**Pas facile pour moi d'écrire mes chapitres, étant donné que je viens de me fiancée le 14 février^^**_

_**Vous comprendrez la raison pour laquelle les chapitres qui vont suivre serons beaucoup plus court que les précédents !**_

_**J'arrête a présent mon discour, et je laisse place a la lecture de ce chapitre, je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture !**_

_**¤ Bataille avec les nains maléfique ¤**_

Assis sur leurs montures blanches, que le Prince elfique avaient prêté au groupe de sorciers. Que les sorciers se retrouvèrent dans une sombre forêt sur le territoire des nains maléfiques. Ce fut en cette fin de journée éreintante pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, que les humains durent faire face leurs destiné en affrontant des nains maléfique armées jusqu'au dent. Armées de lourdes haches, vêtuent d'armure d'argent afin de les protégés contre les fines épées des elfes noirs. Les nains maléfique avaient en cet instant un sourire carnassier sur leurs lèvres hideuse qui révélait leurs dents jaunes et pourris. Drago qui se trouvait sur son cheval blanc, armé de sa baguette magique, surveillé attentivement de son regard argenté les nains maléfique qui les entouré. Son regard gris était extrêment haineux envers ces nains qui osé lui faire barage. Drago fixa sans cillé chacun de ces nains et ne put dire un mot car le Prince elfique qui était a ces côtés armé d'une épée blanche muni de pierre précieuse, gravé d'une écriture elfique dorée, prit la parole pour avertir ces mortels.

- Restez regroupé, ne vous dispersé sous aucun prétexte, avertit le Prince Valandil, d'une voix faible mais assez forte pour les sorciers qui étaient a ces côtés. Les mortels acquiesçèrent, et ce fut a ce moment que le chef de ces nains maléfique choisit pour attaqué les intrus qui avaient osé s'aventuré dans son territoire. Le cheval noir du chef des nains se mit a se cambré pour donné la charge. Le reste des nains foncèrent droit sur les soldats du Prince Valandil, dont les guerriers elfique avaient reçu l'ordre de protégé ces humains au prix de leurs vies si il le fallait. Les guerriers elfique noirs se mirent au galop vers les nains afin de protégé du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leur Prince ainsi que ces sorciers. Seul le Prince elfique et le général Balan resta aux côtés des mortels afin de porté secours a ces humains si nécessaire. Severus qui avait les sens en alerte, baguette en main, ne se fit pas prié pour lancé des sortilège de son cru qui était fort redoutable dont le Sectumsempra et les rayons émeraudes de la mort sortaient de sa baguette magique noire. Tandis qu'il attaqué sans bougé de sa position ces nains stupide selon lui, Drago se mit a faire de même, ne désirant pas être décapité par les hâches de ces nains complètement idiots. Le blond lanca des Crucio ainsi que des Incarcerem puissant afin de facilité la capture de ces nains maléfique, pour ces alliés elfiques. Les Gryffondor eux lancèrent des protego ainsi que des barrières magique qui les protégés de l'assaut de ces nains, ainsi ils assuraient leurs survie ainsi que celle de leur nouveau allié; le jeune Prince elfique. Pourtant, leurs boucliers magique ne dura pas longtemps, car la limite du sortilège du bouclier était chose difficile a maintenir pour les sorciers, surtout maintenir a ce rythme, ce sortilège épuisant. A bout de force, les barrières magique, qui protégé les sorciers ainsi que le Prince Valandil, ceda, et laissa place aux nains maléfique d'attaqué a leurs guise, les sorciers qui se retrouvaient fatigué, et sans défense de cette journée épuisante. Voyant avec effroie que les boucliers magique des gryffondor disparut par enchantement, laissa place a une colère sans nom pour un certain vert et argent aux cheveux corbeau. Ne désirant pas se retrouvé sans équipe, pour terminé ce périple, le maître des potions se mit a grondé les rouges et or qui avaient le moral au plus bas.

- Je vous conseille de resté envie si vous ne désirez pas subir mon courroux, car si vous mourez je trouveré un moyen de vous ramenez a la vie afin de vous faire subir milles tortures, menaça le brun aux yeux noirs, en continuant de lancé plusieurs sortilèges d'attaque sur ces nains ridicules. Entendant avec difficulté les paroles de cet homme aciatre, pendant en pleine bataille été chose difficile pour les gryffondor qui étaient a ce moment terrorisé face a cet situation désespérante. Seul le vert et argent blond ainsi que les jumeaux rouge et or, ne perdirent pas leurs sang-froid. Tandis que le reste de l'equipe des rouges et or regarda le champ de bataille avec des yeux hagard, le blond ainsi que Fred et George attaqué de leurs baguettes magiques les nains qui essayaient de tranché les jambes et cou des mortels et des elfes noirs. Lorsque les barrières magique des sorciers tomba, le roi des nains maléfique choisit d'attaqué sournoisement le groupe d'humains qui avaient envahis son territoire. C'est ainsi avec un sourire diabolique, sur sa monture noir, armé de sa hâche aguisé, que le roi des nains se mit a chargé droit sur une certaine brune au regard chocolat. Tandis que le prince Valandil transperça sans aucune pitié les nains maléfique qui se rapprochaient trop du groupe des sorciers, ne fit pas attention au roi des nains qui fonçait droit sur la lionne aux yeux marrons. Le reste du groupe des sorciers qui étaient aux prise avec les nains, ne fit pas non plus attention a l'approche de ce roi malfaisant. La gryffondor, elle, ne vit pas le roi des nains se rapproché dangeureusement d'elle, tant elle était perturbé par l'effervessence de la bataille. Severus, qui lui, était beaucoup absorbé par ces attaques, ne vit pas que son filleul venait de stopé ses sortilèges. Rémus qui était aux côtés de sa femme, protégea du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le brun aux yeux verts qui était lui aussi, sans défense pendant cette bataille sanglante. Le regard aiguisé du blond aux yeux gris, permis au serpentard de voir que le roi hideux de ces nains vilains, se rapprocha beaucoup trop vite de la lionne, qui était de dos, face a ce roi vicieux. Afin de payé sa dette sur cette insurpotable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Drago se mit a son tour a chargé vers la gryffondor. Le coeur du blond sauta un battement en voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas a temps pour sauvé la brune aux cheveux broussailleux. Il se mit a hurlé a pleins poumons, afin que cette Sang-De-Bourbe s'aperçoive de l'approche de ce roi dangereux.

- GRANGER, hurla-t-il, avec une boule dans sa gorge tant il avait peur pour cette fichue lionne. Entendant son nom dans cette bataille virulente, fit retourné a toute vitesse Hermione. Voyant sans comprendre pour quelle raison, ce satané blond l'appelé ainsi, Hermione ne vit pas que le roi des nains se retrouvé a quelque metres de sa personne. S'apercevant que cette idiote, ne voyait pas que le roi des nains était tout proche de la gryffondor. Drago se mit encore plus au galop, si cela était possible. S'apercevant enfin que son filleul foncait tout droit sur la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insuportable, mit les nerfs de Severus a vifs. Désirant tenir sa parole envers sa belle Narcissa, le vert et argent aux yeux d'obsidienne, se mit a son tour a galopé en direction de son filleul, en criant a son tour :

- DRAGO, cria-t-il, en priant Salaazar d'épargner la vie de son filleul. N'entendant pas le cri de son parrain, Drago continua sa route vers la brune, qui continué a fixé le serpentard sans se rendre compte que le roi des nains brandissé sa hâche afin de transpercé la lionne. Le blond vit avec inquiétude, l'arme de ce roi nain, s'élevé dans les airs afin de mieux touché la jeune humaine. Etant trop pris par cette bataille, le reste des gryffondor ne firent pas attention a la situation a laquelle leur amie gryffondor se retrouvait. Ce fut a ce moment que le prince elfique s'aperçût de la position inquiétante qu'occupé cette jeune mortelle. Il se mit a galopé a son tour vers cette humaine afin d'essayé d'aidé cette jeune femme. Hermione fut sortit de sa transe, par une lame qui venait de transpercé le côté droit de son ventre. Hermione qui criée a l'agonie, en fermant ces yeux marrons tant le douleur était atroce, ne put voir que le prince elfique venait de lancé son épeé droit sur le roi afin d'évité que la lame de la hâche du roi des nains ne s'enfonce encore plus profondément dans le corps fragile de cette jeune sorcière. Voyant la hâche de ce nains transpercé le côté droit de cette Sang-De-Bourbe, fit serrer le coeur du blond. Trop inquiet pour cette née moldus, Drago hurla son désespoire :

- GRANGER, répéta-t-il, une seconde fois en arrivant a toute vitesse aux côtés de cette lionne, pour empêché que la gryffondor ne tombe a terre. Drago parvint a temps sans aucune difficulté au côté de la brune afin de la prendre dans ces bras, car la lame de la hâche venait de s'extraire d'elle même du corps de la lionne. Hermione qui tomba dans l'inconsciense tant la douleur était insurportable, ne put voir que son ennemie juré, venait de la prendre dans ces bras sur son estrier blanc, afin de lui épargner une chute magistrale. Une fois la gryffondor dans ces bras, Drago ne fit pas attention au reste de la bataille, car au moment ou le roi des nains tomba a terre, les nains maléfique battèrent en retraite. Une fois ces nains hors de leurs vue, les guerriers elfique se mirent a crié leurs joie, en brandissant leurs épeés. Le prince elfique, lui, qui venait d'être témoin de l'attaque du roi des nains envers la plus jeune des sorcières. Se hâta a l'encontre de cette mortelle, afin de voir les dégâts causé par le roi maléfique. Il se rapprocha du vert et argent blond et prit la parole d'une voix inquiéte :

- Nous devons rentré au plus vite dans mon palais, nos guerrisseurs pourrons la soigné, s'exclama le prince elfique, en dévisageant avec peine le serpentard blond. Drago qui était fixé sur la lionne, ne fit pas attention a l'approche du prince Valandil, qui se retrouvait a ces côtés. Il releva sa tête, et vit que le visage du prince elfique était soucieux et triste. Alors, pour paraître fort, Drago prit la parole, d'une voix rauque causé par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse :

- Sauvé la, demanda-t-il désespéré, ne sachant par Salazaar pour quelle raison il venait de quémandé cette requête au prince elfique. Le prince sourit d'un rire triste, et ne put dire quoi que se soit d'autre car ce fut le maître des potions qui prit la parole a ce moment d'une voix neutre :

- Ne nous attardons pas dans cette contré dangereuse, demanda-t-il, en dévisageant la lionne avec inquiétude. Le prince hôcha la tête, et ordonna a son général d'une voix dure :

- Général Balan partez en éclaireur afin de sécurisé notre retour, ordonna-t-il.

- Tout de suite mon prince, répondit le général elfique en s'inclinant sur son cheval. Ce fut a ce moment que le reste des gryffondor virent leur amie, inerte et blessé dans les bras du prince des serpentard. En colère contre cette fouine, Ron ainsi que les jumeaux se mirent a crié sur le blond.

- Pour quelle raison hermione blessé et dans tes bras sale mangemort, gronda Ron, en se raprochant de son ennemie juré. Trop bouleversé par cette bataille, Drago ne put retenir ces pensées sans aucune retenue.

- La ferme Weasmoche, rentre au près de ta foutue famille, rugit le vert et argent, trop épuisé pour gardé a présent son sang-froid. Entendant avec indignation les paroles de ce serpentard, mit en colère les jumeaux qui repliquèrent a ce moment.

- Comment ose tu espèce de salop, commenca Fred, haineux.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait rentré au près de ta famille de sale mangemort, espèce d'abruti, termina George, furieux. Voyant que la situation commencer a dégéneré entre ces sorciers, le prince Valandil choisit de prendre la parole d'une voix autoritaire :

- Assez, coupa-t-il. Les jeunes mortels s'arrêtèrent de se disputé, pour fixé leur allié elfique.

- Ne voyez vous pas que sa vie et en danger, partons immédiatement au palais de mon père, ordonna le jeune prince en fixant le corps d'hermione dans les bras du serpentard.

- Vous avez raison, partons de cet endroit malfamé, s'exclama Snape, en fixant a son tours son filleul d'un regard confus, puis il reporta son attention sur le prince elfique.

- Ne perdons plus de temps, suivez moi mortels, dit le prince en partant a toute vitesse sur sa monture blanche. Aussitôt, le groupe de sorcier se mettèrent en route, en se demandant comment leur amie avait été blessé. Pendant le retour au palais du prince elfique, Drago ne cessa de se demandé pouir quelle raison par merlin, il était inquiet pour cette rouge et or qui se retrouvais dans ces bras, blesser. Il se jura qu'il devrait a tout prix savoir pour quelle raison, il venait a s'inquiété d'une Sang-De-Bourbe, et en plus une gryffondor par dessus tout.

_**A suivre ...**_

_**Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plû ^^ si oui j'aimerais avoir vos commentaire, afin de savoir quelle a été votre passage préfére ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11 Disputes

_**Coucou, voici le chapitre onze !**_

_**Bonne lecture a ceux qui suivent mon histoire, la suite viendra dans un mois je pense. **_

_**D'ici là, j'espère avoir vos commentaires sur ce chapitre )**_

_**Ps : pour ceux qui sa intéresse, sachez que j'ai terminé ce chapitre a 1:35 du matin, rien que pour vous ^_^**_

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_**¤ Disputes ¤**_

Ce fut le chant des oiseaux, ainsi que le son d'une cascade qui sortit la belle lionne au regard chocolat d'un sommeil profonds et bienfaiteur, qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur un immense lit, dans une chambre meublée en bois sculpté. Hermione qui avait à présent les yeux ouverts, essaya de s'étirée sur son lit douillet, mais la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fût, d'avoir la respiration coupé tant la douleur à son ventre lui causée. Soudain, la gryffondor prit peur pour le reste de ces compagnons, car c'est pensées étaient dirigé vers la bataille avec les nains maléfiques. Hermione, qui a présent commencé a paniqué pour ces amis, essaya de criée à l'aide. Mais avec une profonde entaille sur le ventre, qui essayé de cicatrisé n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Le lionne refoula ces larmes, et essaya d'appelé encore à l'aide.

- A l'aide, murmura-t-elle, paniquée.

Personne n'entendit son appel, tant sa voix était faible. Hermione qui laissé couler ces larmes en cet instant, fut sorti par ces pleures par la seule personne à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginé rencontré dans ces circonstances. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour faire place à une tête blonde. Le regard argenté de cette personne fixa intensément la lionne, qui se reposé. Le prince des serpentard et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, se fixèrent du regard et ce fut le vert et argent qui rompit le silence pesant qui régner.

- Nous sommes quitte maintenant Granger, commença-t-il, en fixant à présent l'endroit où la hache du roi nain avait touchée Hermione.

Ne comprenant pas les paroles de cette arrogant vert et argent, Hermione renifla et essuya son visage de ces larmes, et demanda :

- De quoi parles-tu Malfoy ? Ou sont les autres ? Comment vont-ils ? Sont-ils blesser ? Y'a-t-il des morts ?…

La gyffondor ne put continuer sa phrase, car Drago coupa net la Sang-De-Bourbe en disant ceci :

- Pour l'amour de Salazaar, Granger, ils vont bien, n'oublie pas que tous tes amis bon à rien de gryffondor ont reçus un entrainement digne de ce nom avec mon parrain, s'emporta le blond, énervé.

Hermione souffla de soulagement et se mit à gronder le blond pour l'avoir osée interrompu.

- Comment ose tu me couper la parole la fouine, et surtout comment ose tu insulté mes amis rugit-elle, furibonde.

Drago commença à cet instant à perdre son sang-froid, car avoir une conversation avec cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, était énormément affligeant pour lui. Il darda d'un regard noir la brunette et répliqua sèchement :

- Premièrement, j'ai le droit d'insulté ces idiots de rouge et or, et deuxièmement tu me dois de la reconnaissance étant donné, que je t'ai sauvé la vie pendant la bataille, s'offusqua-t-il, d'un air arrogant.

Hermione fixa sans ciller le blond et répliqua sèchement :

- Quelle grandeur d'âme venant de ta part Malfoy, se moqua-t-elle.

Le vert et argent serra les poings et essaya de gardé son sang-froid face à cette insulte et fit demi-tour pour partir. Une fois devant la porte de cette satanée chambre, Drago se retourna et dit :

- Tu me fatigue Granger, sache pour ta gouverne que contrairement à toi, moi, j'ai reçu une bonne éducation, alors si je serais toi, un conseil Granger ne me cherche pas, menaça-t-il, en faisant demi-tour pour partir de cette chambre qui commencer, a l'étouffé de la présence de cette rouge et or.

Hermione qui était en colère et fatigué à la fois, soupira et dit à l'aristocrate blond :

- Ou sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Réponds, cria-t-elle, voyant que la fouine n'allait pas lui répondre.

Le vert et argent ne répondit même pas à la brune tant il était en colère après elle. Il sortit de la chambre et continua de marcher sur le chemin qui allait le mener auprès de son parrain, le maître des potions. Une fois arriver près de son parrain dans la géante bibliothèque du Prince elfique, le blond au regard argenté regretta de se retrouvé en présence du vert et argent brun. Car celui-ci demanda d'une voix suspicieuse :

- Pour quelle raison par Salazaar es-tu en colère à présent ? S'exclama-t-il.

Drago qui était encore debout devant son parrain, qui lisait un livre sur les différents ingrédients de ce monde, fixa durement Severus et répliqua :

- Granger, répondit juste le blond.

Severus soupira d'un soupir lasse, car son filleul lui causé bien des soucis ces derniers jours. Le maître des potions posa le livre qu'il lisait, et affronta du regard Drago qui semblé hors de lui.

- Ha, dit son parrain, mal à l'aise soudain.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi je vais bien, dit à toute vitesse le blond.

Le sorcier brun se pinça l'arrête de son nez, et dit :

- Non tu ne vas pas bien Drago, et tu le sais, gronda le brun.

Drago qui avait les nerfs à cran décida de retourné dans la chambre que le prince elfique lui avait attribué quelque jours auparavant. Voyant que son filleul allait partir de cette façon, Severus décida de se levé et de rattrapé le seul héritier des Malfoy.

- Drago attend, s'exclama-t-il.

Etant fâché contre le monde entier ces derniers temps, le blond décida de poursuivre son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Mais partir de la bibliothèque avec un maître des potions inquiet et soucieux, n'était pas une bonne idée pour le jeune prince des serpentards.

- Je t'ai dit d'attendre, avertit sèchement Severus, en colère.

N'étant pas de très bonne humeur ce jour ci, Drago se retourna et perdit son sang-froid.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? S'énerva-t-il, rouge de colère.

Severus fut aux côtés de son filleul en trois enjambés, et menaça le vert et argent blond.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Drago, rugit Severus, menaçant dans toute sa hauteur, son filleul.

Drago fixa sans ciller le brun, et fut impressionné lorsqu'il vit la tempe gauche de son parrain. Signe que le maître des potions perdait son sang-froid à son tour. Ne désirant pas paraitre faible devant ce sorcier puissant, Drago répliqua sèchement :

- Sinon quoi ? répéta-t-il.

- Tu pourrais le regretter, avertit le brun aux yeux onyx.

Les deux vert et argent furent sortit de leurs conversation par l'arrivé du maraudeur. Rémus s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux serpentards. Pour cette seule et unique raison, il demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ? dit-il, inquiet.

Severus et Drago répliquèrent en même temps d'une voix glaciale :

- Rien, répondirent-ils, à l'unisson.

Connaissant ces deux fortes têtes, Lunard choisi de laissé en paix c'est deux vert et argent.

- Je vois, je vous laisse tranquille dans ce cas, s'exclama-t-il, en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Une fois ce rouge et or partit, seul le silence régner. Ni le brun, ni le blond ne dire quoi que ce soit. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et ce fut au bout de trois minutes a se fixé des yeux, que le maître des potions prit la parole.

- Voir une personne à laquelle on affectionne, déprimé, faire une sale tête et surtout ne pas manger une seule bouché en quatres jours et inquiétant à mon avis, dit-il.

Drago soupira et décida de couper court à cette conversation gênante.

- Parain je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, esquiva le blond.

- Fais comme il te plaira, mais sache une chose Drago.

- Quoi ? demanda l'aristocrate, d'un air fatigué.

- Fais bien attention à toi s'il te plaît, demanda Severus.

Drago fixa son parrain, hocha la tête et partit dans le sens inverse, direction la chambre dont il partagé avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il fut devant la porte de sa chambre au bout de trois minutes. Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueillis par un Fred et un George assis sur leurs lits, qui était en train de discuter sur le programme de cette nuit, qui était chargé selon eux. Le blond traversa à toute vitesse la pièce et alla se jeter sur son lit sans aucune grâce et ferma ces yeux argenté afin de mieux se reposé. Pendant que Malfoy se jeta sur son lit, les jumeaux roux s'échangèrent un regard malicieux et ce fut Fred qui prit la parole en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

- Alors prêt pour ce soir Malfoy ?

Drago soupira et répondit en étant toujours allongé sur son lit.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui pour avoir une conversation inutile avec toi Weasley, répondit-il, fatigué.

- O nous le savon bien, commença Fred.

- Que tu n'es pas d'humeur depuis quelque jours, termina George, malicieux.

Drago se releva de son lit et se mis en position assise et fixa ardemment les deux rouge et or, et répliqua sèchement.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas imbéciles, dit-il.

Les jumeaux qui n'étaient guère impressionné par le blond répliquèrent d'une même voix.

- O que si, dirent-ils, espiègles.

L'aristocrate au visage d'ange se leva et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche intérieur de sa chemise noir et menaça ces idiots de gryffondors.

- Si vous tenez a votre vie, je vous suggère de ne pas vous mêlez de cette affaire, dit-il en pointant sa baguette magique sur les jumeaux.

Les jumeaux me mirent à rire et ce fut Fred qui prirent la parole.

- Le prince sera ravi de savoir que tu ne viendras pas à la cérémonie de ce soir, dit-il.

- Oui quel dommage que nous devons supporter juste que Snape a cette cérémonie, se moqua George.

Drago ne put terminer l'incantation de magie noire qu'il s'apprêter à jeter sur George, car l'arrivé de Ron et d'Harry interrompit le vert et argent blond. Voyant avec horreur que cette saleté de fouine menacer ces frères, Ron sortit immédiatement à son tour sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le serpentard. Le rouge et or au regard émeraude lui, regarda à la fois les jumeaux et l'aristocrate et choisis de prendre la parole afin d'apaisé la tension qui régné dans la chambre.

- Mione est réveillé, s'exclama-t-il.

Les jumeaux se levèrent sans prêté attention au serpentard qui était à présent immobile. Ron lui, ne lâcha pas des yeux le blond et menaça à son tour :

- Que faisait tu Malfoy ?

Drago reprit contenance et répondit à la belette numéro six.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je m'apprêtais a tué l'un de tes idiots de frères, rugit-il.

Fred et George qui étaient à présent aux côtés du survivant et de Ron, se retournèrent et répliquèrent a la place de leur petit frère.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ronny, la fouine n'aurais pas eu le cran de nous faire du mal, s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Vous croyez ? Menaça sèchement Drago, en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur l'ensemble des rouge et or.

Ne désirant pas s'attarder dans cette chambre avec quatre fortes têtes, Harry préféra jouer la carte de la ruse de son côté serpentard en disant ceci :

- Ne restons pas ici les gars, Hermione nous attends dans sa chambre, dit-il.

- Oui tu as raison allons voir Mione, s'exclama Fred en prenant son jumeaux par le bras.

Les jumeaux sortirent de la chambre et allèrent rendre visite à leur sœur de cœur. Ron lui, garda sa baguette magique sur le vert et argent et fixa méchamment le blond. Voyant que son ami, continué de menacer l'aristocrate, Harry prit le poignet de son ami roux et dit :

- Viens Ron, Hermione nous attends.

Ron porta son attention sur l'élu et décida de l'écouté.

- Oui tu as raison, de toute façon il n'en vaut pas la peine, nargua-t-il, à l'intention du blond.

- Quoi ? Que viens-tu de dire Weasmoche ? Rugit Drago.

- Allez viens partons, dit le survivant, en sortant de la chambre avec son ami roux, afin d'évité la mort de son ami aux yeux bleus.

Drago qui était furieux, se mit a crié une fois que le balafré eue fermé la porte.

O°°o°o°°O

Quelque instant plus tard, dans une chambre ou reposait une rouge et or au regard chocolat, était contente de retrouvé toute la troupe de son équipe qui l'accompagnait dans ce périple fort dangereux. Elle regarda d'un air ravie ces amis et prit la parole devant le reste des gryffondors.

- Alors ainsi que le prince Valandil a finalement eue la main de la princesse Emeldiz, dit-elle, heureuse.

- Oui, cela fait trois quatre jours que le peuple des elfes noirs sont en liesse de cette union, s'exclama le maraudeur.

- Le prince nous a d'ailleurs tous convié pour la cérémonie de ce soir, dit Tonks, en tenant amoureusement le bras de son époux.

- Oui d'ailleurs Fred et moi comptons bien nous amusé un peu ce soir, rigola George.

- Pour l'amour de Godric Gryffondor, par pitié ne faisait rien de dangereux les garçons, supplia Rémus.

- Tu peux compter sur nous Lunard, nous ne ferons rien qui puisse nous porté préjudice, dit Fred.

- Les garçons, Rémus a raison, dit Tonks.

- De toute façon nous devrons faire attention avec Snape dans les parages, plaisanta Fred.

- Comment ça ? Je croyais que Snape avait horreur de ce genre de festivité, s'étonna Hermione.

- O sa oui, je peux confirmer Severus à horreur de ces fêtes, mais il n'a pas eu de bonne raison pour décliner l'invitation du prince elfique, dit le maraudeur.

- J'imagine déjà la tête du maître des potions pendant la cérémonie, je ne raterais sa pour rien au monde, plaisanta Harry.

-Pour ta survie Harry, je te conseille de ne pas attirer ces foudres lors de la cérémonie, conseilla le loup-garou.

- Rémus a raison Harry, Dit Hermione.

- Moi j'imagine la tête que fera le prince lorsqu'il s'apercevra qu'il manquera Malfoy lors de la cérémonie, dit Fred.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pour quelle raison la fouine ne ferais pas partit de la cérémonie ? Demanda la lionne brune.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais depuis la bataille avec les nains maléfiques, Malfoy agis différemment, dit George.

- Ouais de plus, Snape s'inquiète pour lui, et pour que le monstre des cachots s'inquiète pour son filleul, quelque chose de grave doit se passer avec la fouine, dit Fred.

- Fred ne parle pas ainsi de Severus s'il te plaît, gronda Rémus.

- En tout cas cette soirée risque d'être vraiment intéressante, dit Harry.

- O sa c'est sûr, plaisanta les jumeaux.

- Et toi tu viendras pour la cérémonie Mione ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas Ron, dit la brune.

- Nous verrons d'ici là, pendant ce temps tu restes couché jusqu'à ce soir, ordonna Tonks, d'une voix autoritaire.

- En tout cas je suis surpris de voir que la fouine n'est pas intéressée par la cérémonie de ce soir, s'exclama George.

- Ouais, de toute façon nous avons assez à faire avec un seul vert et argent pour ce soir, se moqua Fred.

- Tu as tout à fait raison Fred, dit George.

Quelque heure plus tard, la cérémonie débutait avec l'absence d'un certain vert et argent blond. Par malheur seul le vert et argent brun assista à cette longue cérémonie. Pour son plus grand malheur, tous les gryffondors avaient un sourire collé sur leurs visages, tandis que Snape fixé discrètement les rouges et or, le maître des potions ne put s'empêché de s'inquiété pour son seul et unique filleul. S'apercevant de l'absence d'un des sorciers qui lui a permis d'avoir la main de sa bien-aimée princesse, le prince elfique décida d'aller avoir une conversation avec ce jeune sorcier blond qui était tourmenté et troublé.

_**A suivre …**_


	12. Chapter 12 Confessions

_**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre douze ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez le lire !**_

_**Ps : J'espère que vous reconnaitrez une phrase que j'ai empruntée d'un célèbre dessin animé de Walt Disney, qui ait mon préféré d'ailleurs )**_

_**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine publication !**_

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**

_**¤ Confessions ¤**_

Ce fut sous l'astre lunaire lors d'une nuit étoilé parsemé de quelque nuage blanc, aux alentour d'une immense forêt, que se retrouvé assis à terre sous un grand arbre, un certain vert et argent au regard argenté. L'aristocrate était tellement perdu dans ces pensées qu'il n'entendit pas, les pas du prince elfique qui venait de prendre place à ces côtés. Le blond fut sorti de sa contemplation de la lune par la voix du prince qui brisa le silence de cette nuit calme.

- Cette nuit est béni par les dieux, s'exclama le prince Valandil.

Drago sursauta, tellement le prince venait de le surprendre. Il foudroya d'un regard noir la personne qui venait de le déranger. Il fixa le prince et dit d'une voix tranchante :

- Si vous le dite, ironisa-t-il.

Le prince sourit face à ce jeune sorcier effronté, et reprit la conversation d'une voix réconfortante.

- J'ai demandé à ce que tous les sorciers qui m'a aidé dans ma quête soit présent lors de la cérémonie, commença-t-il.

- Et ma volonté a était respecté par tous, sauf toi, termina-t-il, en fixant les yeux gris du blond.

Le jeune mortel regarda le prince puis reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilée. Il continua de contemplé l'astre lunaire puis déclara d'une voix sèche :

- Nul être sur terre à, le droit de commander un Malfoy, dit-il, en fixant le ciel.

- Et nul mortel n'a le droit de contredire un prince, répondit l'elfe.

Drago cessa de fixé le ciel, et repris le contact visuel avec le seul être qui osé lui tenir tête en cet instant précis. Le vert et argent darda d'un regard polaire le prince qui se tenait debout devant lui, et se leva pour être à la hauteur de cette elfe noir, mais c'était sans compté sur la impressionnante taille du jeune prince Valandil. L'aristocrate blond gonfla son torse, signe d'arrogance, et repris la parole d'une voix glaciale :

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un elfe quel qu'il soit, trancha-t-il.

Le prince resta de marbre face à cette réplique et continua son récit.

- Je connais le trouble qui sommeille en toi, jeune humain, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je crois que vous faite erreur majesté, dit-il, d'un air arrogant.

L'elfe rit et porta son attention sur le ciel éclairé par la lune, et répondit a ce jeune sorcier effronté.

- Ton arrogance t'empêche de reconnaître tes sentiments, déclara-t-il, en fixant les étoiles.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un elfe pour connaître mes sentiments, comme vous dites, s'emporta le mortel.

- Ton arrogance n'a d'égal que la froideur de ton cœur, annonça le prince, d'une voix triste.

- Comment osez-vous me parlez sur ce ton ? S'offensa Drago.

- Si je te parle ainsi, mortel, c'est car tu ne vois pas l'amour qui est emprisonné de ton arrogance, répondit le prince.

- Foutaise, s'emporta le blond aux yeux gris.

- Tu me fais penser à une personne que j'ai connue il y a fort longtemps, dit l'elfe, en souriant.

- A oui et quelle est cette personne je vous prie ? demanda l'humain, d'une voix railleuse.

- A moi, répondit le prince, humblement.

Drago resta quelque seconde surpris, puis demanda d'une voix intéressé :

- Pourquoi me dite-vous tout cela ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix suspicieuse.

- Jadis, j'avais le même caractère que toi, arrogant, méprisant, et surtout je refoulé les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour une personne qui m'ai chère à présent, tout comme toi, avoua l'elfe.

Etant embarrassé à présent, le jeune mortel essaya de changé la conversation, qui devenait gênante.

- Vous devriez rentrer au palais, je suis sûre que la cérémonie n'est pas terminé, esquiva Drago.

- J'aurais répondus la même chose, dans le passé, si j'aurais était à ta place sorcier, rigola le prince.

Le prince des Serpentard qui était énervé, pris sans crier gare, le chemin qui allait le mener dans la chambre que le prince elfique lui avait humblement prêté. Voyant que cet humain était devenue gêner de leur conversation, le prince décida de marché au côté de ce sorcier, afin de le tourmenté à sa guise. Le Serpentard qui s'aperçut que cet imbécile elfe le suivait, accéléra le pas et dit d'une voix froide :

- Que me voulez-vous à la fin ? S'emporta-t-il, en marchant d'un pas rapide.

- Juste te faire ouvrir les yeux humains, répondit l'elfe noir.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaire, rugit le blond.

- Je ne te laisserais pas gâchez la cérémonie de ce soir, dit le prince.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Gâcherais-je cette ennuyante cérémonie, dit l'humain.

- Ta présence est nécessaire, répondit le prince.

- Et pour quelle raisons ? demanda l'aristocrate.

- Jusqu'à présent j'étais une ombre qui marché dans la nuit en solitaire, sans toi mortel, ma vie aurait resté un enfer, s'exclama l'elfe noir, solennellement.

- Pour cela, j'exige ta présence lors de la cérémonie, sorcier, continua-t-il.

Drago cessa de marché et fixa de ses yeux métalliques, l'elfe qui venait de stoppé sa marche à son tour, et demanda :

- Je vois mal un prince vivre un enfer, surtout lorsqu'un être de sang royal peut avoir tout ce qu'il désire en un battement de cil, dit-il.

- Tu te trompes humain, la seule chose que je désiré le plus au monde depuis plusieurs siècle, était d'avoir à mes côtés ma belle et douce princesse, déclara-t-il.

- La chose la plus précieuse au monde est d'avoir à ces côtés sa moitié, sorcier, continua le prince.

- Avant de reconnaître mes sentiments envers ma princesse, je méprisais la princesse ainsi que rabaissé sans cesse son peuple et sa famille, et surtout je la méprisais par-dessus tout, tout comme toi avec la jeune sorcière qui t'accompagne dans ta quête, révéla le prince.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, à la différence de vous majesté, je n'aime pas la Sang-de-Bourbe, comme vous prétendez dire, s'énerva le blond.

- Tu fais erreur mortel, crois-moi, tu te rendras compte un jour ou l'autre, que ton cœur souffre du manque d'attention que tu portes envers cette jeune sorcière, cela est la raison de ton arrogance et du mépris que tu as envers elle, s'exclama l'elfe noir.

- Je peux vous assurer prince, que je n'aime pas cette née-moldus, assura Drago.

- Tout comme toi, je détesté la princesse, puis un jour vint ou je fus confronté à un choix, figure toi mortel, dit le prince.

- Ce choix était simple, j'étais confronté à un duel à mort avec la princesse, et ce fut ce jour où je me suis rendu compte, ou j'étais sur le point de là tuer, que j'étais tombé depuis fort longtemps sous le charme de cette princesse, confessa-t-il.

- Il est temps pour moi de rentré dans mes quartiers majesté, essaya de convaincre Drago.

- J'aimerais te posé une question jeune mortel, demanda l'elfe.

- Que désirez-vous altesse ? dit Drago, lasse de cette conversation.

- Si tu affirmes que tu n'aimes pas cette jeune sorcière, pour quelle raison l'a tu sauvée dans ce cas, lors de la bataille avec les nains maléfiques ? Questionna avec ruse, le prince.

Drago qui ne s'attendez a tout sauf à cette question, ne trouva rien à répondre. Il resta muet comme une carpe et préféra reprendre le chemin qui le mènerait à sa chambre, sans se douté que le prince était décidé à ne pas lâché cette discussion.

- J'en étais sûre, s'exclama le prince, d'un air ravi.

- Laissé moi tranquille ! Cria presque le blond, énervé.

- Pas tant que tu refuses d'assisté à la cérémonie, sorcier, ordonna le prince, d'une voix autoritaire.

- Si j'accepte de venir à cette fichue cérémonie, est-ce que j'aurais droit à rester à l'écart de ces idiots de gryffondor ? Questionna le Serpentard, qui désirait en finir au plus vite de cette soirée maudite.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit le prince.

- Alors dans ce cas, dit-il sèchement, en prenant la direction de la cérémonie qui était donné en l'honneur du prince.

Le jeune prince elfique fut heureux et triste à la fois, de constaté que ce jeune mortel refusé d'avoué ces sentiments envers la rouge et or. Le prince se jura, qu'il ferait tout ce qui ait en son pouvoir, pour faire ouvrir les yeux a ce jeune sorcier, qui refusé de croire en la force de ces sentiments.

_**A suivre …**_

_**La suite dans un mois environs … J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !**_


End file.
